The Ancient Spirits
by entity9silvergen
Summary: The four warrior clans have enjoyed moons of peace after the battle with the Dark Forest and the Three have adjusted to the loss of their powers but when a mysterious cat shows up at the border, Jayfeather is reminded of a past as Jay's Wing unknown to Lionblaze and Dovewing. Maybe the battle was not the end of the Three. [Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors]
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**

 _Leader_ :

Bramblestar

 _Deputy:_

Squirrelflight

 _Medicine Cats:_

Jayfeather

Leafpool

 _Warriors:_

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Mousewisker

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Dovewing

Rosepetal

Poppyfrost

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Cherryfall

Molewhisker

 _Apprentices:_

Amberpaw (Spiderleg)

Snowpaw (Ivypool)

Stormpaw (Squirrelflight)

 _Queens:_

Daisy

Cinderheart

 _Elders:_

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Purdy- tom

 **ShadowClan**

 _Leader:_

Rowanstar

 _Deputy:_

Crowfrost

 _Medicine Cat:_

Littlecloud

 _Warriors:_

Tawnypelt

Owlclaw

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Ferretclaw

Pinenose

Stoatfur

Pouncetail

 _Apprentices:_

Grasspaw (Tawnypelt)

Spikepaw (Ferretclaw)

 _Queens:_

Snowbird

Dawnpelt

 _Elders:_

Snaketail

Whitewater

Ratscar

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Kinkfur

Ivytail

 **WindClan**

 _Leader:_

Onestar

 _Deputy:_

Harespring

 _Medicine Cat:_

Kestrelflight

 _Warriors:_

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Crouchfoot

Larkwing

 _Apprettices:_

Slightpaw (Harespring)

Featherpaw (Nightcloud)

Oatpaw (Leaftail)

 _Queens:_

Sedgewhisker

 _Elders:_

Wiskernose

Whitetail

 **RiverClan**

 _Leader:_

Mistystar

 _Deputy:_

Reedwhisker

 _Medicine Cat:_

Mothwing

Willowshine

 _Warriors:_

Mintfur

Minnowtail

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Duskfur

Mosspelt

Lakeheart

Heronwing

Shimmerpelt

 _Apprentices:_

Lizardpaw (Reedwhisker)

Havenpaw (Mallownose)

Perchpaw (Mosspelt)

 _Queens:_

Icewing

Petalfur

 _Elders:_

Pouncefoot- tom

Pebblefoot- tom

Rushtail- tom

* * *

"Dawn patrol!" Squirrelflight's yowl rang through the camp, waking everyone. Dovewing groaned and was thankful for once that she didn't have her powers anymore. The rude awakening would have been much worse with the strong hearing she used to have.

Dovewing pushed herself to her paws and shook moss off her pelt before padding out of the warriors den to where her clanmates were gathering beneath the highledge.

"No need to be so loud," Cloudtail grumbled irritably as he padded after Dovewing. His fur was sticking up in places. He settled next to his mate Brightheart. Dovewing went a bit past the two and sat next to her sister, Ivypool.

"Good morning," Ivypool greeted. She looked wide awake. "Sleep well?"

"Shut up," Dovewing said. She'd been out late the previous night on a hunting patrol. Her sister's eyes gleamed in amusement, having fun bothering her sister.

"The fresh-kill pile's looking empty," Squirrelflight said with a nod. Dovewing glanced over and saw only a couple of mice and a half-eaten blackbird. "I'm sending two patrols. Does anyone volunteer to lead them?"

Birchfall and Berrynose rose their tails. Squirrelflight flicked her ear in acknowledgement. "Berrynose, take Poppyfrost, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, and Stormpaw. Head towards the abandoned twoleg nest. Jayfeather told me he caught some rabbits sniffing around at the herbs there. Birchfall, Mousewisker, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, and Amberpaw, head towards the ShadowClan border. Mark the borders while you're there."

Both cats nodded and waved their tails to call their patrols. The listed cats followed them out of the camp.

"Next border patrol. Any volunteers?" Squirrelflight asked. No cat responded. "I'll lead then. Brackenfur, Blossomfall, Dovewing, we're heading to the WindClan border. We haven't renewed our scent markers in a few sunrises. Everyone else dismissed."

The cats who weren't called walked off grumbling among themselves. Ivypool affectionately butted her sister before walking away to join her former mentor Cinderheart by what remained in the fresh-kill pile.

Dovewing remained under the highledge with Brackenfur and Blossomfall. Squirrelflight joined them.

"You guys ready?" she asked. She dropped her authoritative voice and took a friendlier one.

"Of course," Blossomfall said.

"Yeah," Dovewing shook her pelt one more time and blinked away the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Let's go make sure those rabbit-chasers haven't been crossing the border," Brackenfur said with a gleam in his eyes. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"And that's a good thing," Squirrelflight reminded.

"I know," Brackenfur said without hesitance. His clanmates had no doubt that wasn't true. "I'm really enjoying all these moons of peace."

"I'm sure everyone is," Dovewing told him.

"Are we going to sit around on our tails all day or are we going to get going?" Blossomfall asked.

"Right," Squirrelflight said and lead the patrol out.

* * *

The patrol made it to the border without difficulty. Looking across the stream, Dovewing saw no WindClan cats. Instinctively, she listened for them but could only hear the trickle of water before remembering.

 _I really should stop doing that. It been seasons since I lost my powers._

"Let's head towards the far end of the territory," Blossomfall suggested. "I don't think anyone really goes over there."

"Except the medicine cats," Dovewing put in. "They go that way to the Moonpool."

"We still have to mark that area sometimes," Blossomfall said.

"She's right," Squirrelflight nodded. "We all need to know where the territory ends. Even if no one spends a lot of time there. Let's go."

They walked along the stream occasionally leaving scent markers. As they neared the ridge that lead to the Moonpool, Dovewing sniffed for the WindClan markers. It took a moment for her to follow them. They were faded and another scent was overpowering them.

"Hey Squirrelflight, come sniff this," Dovewing called.

The deputy was further along the border than Dovewing and was in the middle of leaving a marker. She finished and padded over.

"What is it?"

"There's this weird scent here," Dovewing explained. "Its on both sides of the border, I think."

"It's all over!" Brackenfur called before the ginger she-cat could say anything. He and Blossomfall stood closer to where Squirrelflight had been leaving her marker. "Smells like rogue or loner was walking around here."

Squirrelflight nodded. "It doesn't smell like a clan cat. Get a good whiff of it, Dovewing. I'll send you out with a patrol to see if its still here later."

"Alright," Dovewing said and felt a faint glow of pride.

"Lucky," Blossomfall whispered when Dovewing and Squirrelflight caught back up with her and Brackenfur. "I haven't even been on a special patrol in a while."

"It's just scenting," Dovewing told her. "Nothing special."

"Still," Blossomfall responded and broke off to leave a scent marker.

"I think that's enough," Brackenfur told her before she could lay it. "Like you said, no one comes this way much. We left enough to last a while."

"Let's head back," Squirrelflight said. "You can hunt on the way back if you're up to it."

* * *

The patrol returned with a couple of mice each and Brackenfur carrying a squirrel. They deposited their fresh-kill on the replenishing fresh-kill pile alongside the warriors that had just come back from the hunting patrol.

"Thought you were border patrol," Berrynose said as Dovewing set down her mouse beside his thrush.

"Squirrelflight let us hunt on the way back," Dovewing told him and picked up a squirrel. She walked away and walked towards the elder's den. She poked her nose inside and set it down. "Anyone want this? It's still warm."

Graystripe's head popped out of his nest. "Hmm? Oh, thanks Dovewing."

"No problem," she said. "Ivypool told me that this batch of apprentices aren't very good about bringing you fresh-kill."

"Truth to that!" Sandstrom purred with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. She stood up and hunched over. "You young 'uns don't know how to respect an old cat like me. When I was still chasing mice, I'd always feed my elders first."

Graystripe and Dovewing laughed at Sandstorm's impersonation of Purdy.

"Where is Purdy anyway?" Dovewing asked.

"I'm not sure," Sandstorm frowned.

"Why don't you go find him, grab another piece of fresh-kill and join us?" Graystripe asked.

"I think I'll do that, thanks."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just an introductory chapter and the allegiances.

This story was written over the course of about two/ three months as a side story. Its not perfect but hope you guys enjoy.

This takes place a few moons after Bramblestar's Storm and is for the most part cannon up until that point. Does not extend into Vision of Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze lay in the center of camp beside Cinderheart. He was sharing a rabbit with his mate. Her swollen flank pressed against his side.

 _I can't wait to be a father. I'm so glad we're finally having kits. It feels like we've loved each other for so long._

"I'm stuffed," Cinderheart announced and pushed the rest of the rabbit towards Lionblaze with her paw.

"You sure?" he asked. He knew queens had to eat, he was surprised she didn't eat the whole thing herself.

"I had a mouse earlier," she nodded.

"I'll see if the elders want this then," Lionblaze had one last bite and got to his paws. He glanced over to the elder's den and saw Dovewing lying beside Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Purdy. Purdy was deep into a story. Graystripe and Sandstorm were asleep but Dovewing looked genuinely interested. The remains of a squirrel and a vole surrounded them. "Or maybe not. I'll take this to Daisy then."

"I'll do it," Cinderheart offered and rose. "I should get used to being round her."

"Alright," Lionblaze licked her ear and watched her pad off towards the nursery with the rabbit in her jaws. He looked around the camp to see if anything interesting was happening. On the other side of camp, Leafpool and Jayfeather were bickering about something while Briarlight watched. Nothing out of the ordinary. Squirrelflight was showing Stormpaw a battlemove that required rearing back. Stormpaw was on his hindquarters and slashing his forepaws with surprising skill. Cherryfall and Molewhisker were sharing tongues with Millie.

Seeing that nothing interesting was going on, Lionblaze settled down for a nap but before he could close his eyes, Squirrelflight looked over at him. She said something to Stormpaw then ran over to him.

"Are you up for sunhigh patrol?" she asked. Lionblaze glanced up at the sky and realized it was later than he thought.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Good," Squirrelflight nodded. "Dovewing caught a strange scent on patrol, I told her I'd give her a patrol to check it out."

"A fox? A badger?" Lionblaze questioned.

"No, just a cat," Squirrelflight told him. "A loner probably, maybe a lost kittypet. It smelled like he'd been there for a while, I'm sure it's nothing but it's better safe than sorry."

Lionblaze nodded. "Who should we take?"

"Let Dovewing decide, its her patrol," Squirrelflight told him. "You don't need a very big patrol though, it just smelled like one cat."

"It's better safe than sorry," Lionblaze repeated her words.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Wake Dovewing up before sunhigh to choose her cats."

As Squirrelflight walked back over to Stormpaw, Lionblaze looked over to see that Dovewing and Purdy had fallen asleep in the sun beside Sandstorm and Graystripe. Lionblaze's eyes glinted in amusement.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do until sunhgih, Lionblaze padded over to the elder's den and jabbed at Dovewing with a paw. She awakened with a yelp.

"Ivypool, what're you- oh hey Lionblaze," she greeted as she looked up.

"Squirrelflight says I'm on your patrol," Lionblaze told her. She looked confused for a moment then remembered.

"Right! Thanks for waking me up. Who are we taking?"

"Whoever you want," Lionblaze told her. "Maybe one or two more cats."

She nodded. "How about Ivypool and Snowpaw?"

"They're out training by Ancient Oak," Lionblaze told her.

"Oh. Who hasn't been on patrol today?" she asked.

"Well, me obviously," Lionblaze said and looked around. "Thornclaw, Millie, Cherryfall… um, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Molewhisker, Whitewing…"

"How about Brightheart and Thornclaw?" she suggested.

"Sure," he shrugged passively. "I'll ask Thornclaw, you get Brightheart."

She nodded and the two split. Lionblaze walked over to where Thornclaw and Blossomfall were sharing tongues. They looked up from their conversation as Lionblaze approached.

"Thornclaw, you, me, Dovewing, and Brightheart are going on patrol," Lionblaze told him.

"Alright," Thornclaw gave Blossomfall one last glance before getting up. "What are we doing?"

"Squirrelflight told me Dovewing scented a cat by the border," Lionblaze explained. "She said it might be a loner or a lost kittypet."

"It wasn't kittypet," Blossomfall piped up. "I was on the same patrol. It didn't have the smell of twoleg or clan cat."

"Oh. Do you want to come?" Lionblaze asked.

Blossomfall shook her head. "I'm fine staying here."

Lionblaze and Thornclaw said goodbye and met up with Dovewing and Brightheart.

"So where's this cat supposed to be?" Brightheart asked.

"Around the border by the Moonpool," Dovewing told her. She looked at her patrol. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I'm itching to claw something," Thornclaw flexed his claws.

"I see all these moons of peace isn't treating someone well," Brightheart commented. Thornclaw shot her a look but didn't say anything and the patrol headed out.

* * *

"Why does Squirrelflight want us to even look for this cat?" Brightheart asked as the patrol sniffed around the border. "It's probably just some cat passing through, its not unheard of."

Lionblaze shrugged. "She told me it was better safe than sorry."

"And it's not like we have anything better to do," Thornclaw added. His fur pricked. "I think I got the scent."

Dovewing padded over to sniff it. "That's it."

Lionblaze and Brightheart joined them. Lionblaze followed the trail a bit. "This smells fresh. I think that cat's been hanging around here."

"No, he was here then left and came back again," Thornclaw said. The more experienced warrior inhaled deeply. "A few times I think."

"Maybe it's just some kittypet interested in clan life," Brightheart suggested.

"Yeah, a kittypet is interested in the cats who eat foxes and line their nests with the fur of their enemies," Dovewing said sarcastically.

"Bramblestar says we really gotta stop those rumors." Thornclaw sighed. "When we met Stormpaw, he seriously thought I was going to eat him."

"Really?" Dovewing purred in amusement.

"Yeah, he was such a scardy-"

"Focus," Lionblaze reminded. Dovewing flashed a somewhat guilty look. _It's like she forgot she's leading this patrol._ "Dovewing, should we report back to Squirrelflight or keep looking around?"

"Let's keep looking," Dovewing decided. "We may as well, we might find something more than fresh scents. Everyone spread out a bit."

Lionblaze walked away from the rest of the patrol and sniffed around. He looked across the border and was tempted to take a sniff around on WindClan's side of the border but he remembered how hostile they'd been lately and decided against it.

Instead, he ventured to where the borders split around neutral territory. The scent grew stronger. Lionblaze was about to call to his clanmates when he heard the rustle of bushes and saw the flash of a silver pelt.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze questioned. It was his brother. What was he doing out here? The Moonpool was not far, maybe he was visiting StarClan. _But it's sunhigh and I just saw him at camp…_

The cat looked up at the sound of Lionblaze's voice and looked at Lionblaze with sharp grey eyes.

"You're not Jayfeather." Lionblaze said stupidly.

"Hello," the cat said cheerfully. "I'm Crane's Wing."

Lionblaze heard his patrol pad up behind him.

"What's Jayfeather doing out here?" Thornclaw asked. Crane's Wing stared at him in slight confusion. Thornclaw's eyes widened in surprise at the cat's sighted gaze then relaxed after a moment. "Nevermind."

"Hello, I'm Crane's Wing," Crane's Wing repeated at the presence of more cats. He looked around at them. He flinched winced slightly when he saw Brightheart's mangled face but didn't say anything. "Is this group cat territory?"

"If you mean clan cat territory, yes." Lionblaze answered then glanced back at Dovewing. _I should let her talk to him, it's her patrol._

"We're ThunderClan cats, over there is WindClan," Dovewing told him. "Loners aren't welcome on clan territory, you'll have to leave."

"Oh, I'm not a loner," Crane's Wing told her then paused. "Or I suppose I am but hopefully not for long."

"Do you want to join the clans?" Thornclaw questioned. "Because I don't think you'll be welcomed."

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No, I'm looking for a cat. His name is Jay's Wing, he lives in a clan now I think."

"You mean Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

Crane's Wing shook his head again. "Jay's Wing."

"He must mean Jayfeather," Brightheart said to the patrol. "There are only so many cats named Jay."

"Why would a loner be looking for him?" Thornclaw asked.

"Medicine cat stuff?" Lionblaze guessed. "We should bring him back to camp."

Lionblaze nodded then turned to Raven's Wing. "What do you want with Jayfeather?"

"I am Jay's Wing's kin," Crane's Wing said.

"I'm Jayfeather's brother." Lionblaze told him as the patrol began to head deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Crane's Wing looked confused. "I was told nothing of a brother."

"Who told you what?" Dovewing asked.

"My cats have passed story of the great Jay's Wing for generations," Crane's Wing's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Then they told us we had to find him. His blood runs strongest in me and my closest kin. That's why I was chosen for this journey."

The patrol exchanged confused glances.

"What are you meowing about?" Brightheart said after a moment.

"I think he had bees in his brain," Thornclaw stated.

"Maybe Jayfeather should look over him when we get back to camp," Lionblaze agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And the mysterious cat arrives. Not much waiting. What in the name of StarClan could he be taking about? And why does he look just like the cat he's looking for?


	3. Chapter 3

"One more," Jayfeather instructed. Briarlight lay on the floor of the Medicine Den doing her exercises.

"Your pushing her too hard, Jayfeather," Leafpool told him from where she sat sorting herbs in their store.

"I can do it," Briarlight said confidently. With a deep breath, she pushed herself to her paws. Grunting she lifted as much of her paralyzed hindquarters off the ground as she could.

"That's enough," Jayfeather said after a few heartbeats. Briarlight collapsed back to the ground panting. "Good job, take a break then we'll do your moss ball exercises."

"Thanks Jayfeather," Briarlight panted and dragged herself into her nest where she curled up. Jayfeather rolled his blind blue eyes and joined Leafpool.

"We're running low on watermint," she commented. Jayfeather nodded but was distracted by the sound of commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Briarlight looked up from her nest.

"Some cat probably picked a fight with WindClan," Jayfeather sighed and began looking for cobwebs but stopped when a yowl from outside made his blood run cold.

"Jay's Wing!"

 _Half Moon?!_

Jayfeather dropped the cobwebs and darted out of the den.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool called after him in shock.

As he rushed into the middle of camp, he smelled a foreign scent but he recognized it as a tom, not his beloved Half Moon. He scolded himself. _I should know better than to get my hopes up._

Dovewing, Lionblaze, Brightheart, and Thornclaw stood around the cat. The rest of the clan was gathering around them.

"Who's that?"

"Is that Jayfeather?"

"No mouse brain, look at his eyes."

"Why did you bring a loner back to camp?"

"Is he trying to join?"

"We already have enough cats!"

"Does Bramblestar know?"

"What's going on?" Bramblestar emerged from his den. Squirrelflight joined him. The rest of the clan backed off. "Is this the cat you scented at the border?"

"Yeah," Dovewing nodded. Squirrelflight looked over him.

"Why are you-?"

"Jay's Wing!" the strange cat suddenly broke away from the patrol and rushed up to him. Jayfeather heard the clan brace, ready to jump in in case this cat attacked him, but Jayfeather wasn't paying attention. He felt dizzy. He dug his claws into the earth to keep himself from falling.

 _Who is this cat? How does he know that name? I haven't heard it since the Ancients came for the Great Battle!_

Jayfeather's thoughts were racing too fast for him to utter a single word.

"Are you okay?" Lionblaze padded over with concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah," Jayfeather managed to get out. He turned to the new cat. "Who are you? Where did you know that name?"

"I am Crane's Wing," the cat introduced. "And the name Jay's Wing has been passed through my cats for generations. Ever since we made our home away from the cats you lead to the mountains."

"What's he talking about?" Bramblestar asked but Jayfeather was too shocked to respond. "When did you go to the mountains?"

"Where I'm from, every cat knows how Jay's Wing cast the last stone and lead our ancestors from the tunnels to the mountains," Crane's Wing continued. "When we went to the forest, a group of cats broke off and told stories of Jay's Wing and Half Moon and honored the sacred cats then our Healer learned seasons ago that you've returned and I was sent to find you, Jay's Wing."

"What's he talking about?" Bramblestar repeated. Jayfeather looked at the cat he'd once believed to be his father then without warning, dashed out of the camp.

"Jayfeather?!" Bramblestar shouted in surprise.

"Jayfeather, come back!" Lionblaze called.

"Jay's Wing!" Crane's Wing shouted.

Jayfeather flattened his ears to block out their calls. _This is just too much. A living cat knows who I am? What I did? How is this possible?_

The cries of his clanmates faded into the distance and Jayfeather disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And Crane's Wing keeps getting stranger. He should know better than to just go rattling off strange things but he can't help himself. He's a do first, think later kinda cat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jayfeather?!" Bramblestar yowled after the medicine cat as he rushed out of camp.

"Jayfeather, come back!" Lionblaze called.

"Jay's Wing!" the cat that looked just like Jayfeather shouted. He took a few steps after him but Bramblestar stopped him.

"Wait," Bramblestar instructed. He turned to Leafpool who was only now coming out of the medicine den. "Leafpool, go look for Jayfeather. Lionblaze, Dovewing, Squirrelflight, come to my den. You too… I didn't catch your name."

"Crane's Wing," the cat said.

"Crane's Wing," Bramblestar repeated. He beckoned the cat to his den before looking back at the clan. "Brightheart, Thornclaw, deal with this." He gestured at their clanmates who were crowding around.

Brightheart and Thornclaw looked at their confused clanmates unenthusiastically.

Bramblestar lead the other four cats to his den on the Highledge.

"Nice den," Crane's Wing said. The other cats turned on him.

"Alright, who are you?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Crane's Wing questioned. "I've told you guys so many times! Do you all have moss in your ears or something?"

"I think she means how does Jayfeather know you?" Bramblestar told him.

"He doesn't," Crane's Wing stated. "We've never met."

Dovewing looked confused. "Then why were you looking for him?"

"Like I told Jay's Wing, my cats have passed his name for generations," Crane's Wing said. "We were informed of his return and I was sent to find him."

 _It certainly looks like this cat has been traveling._

"Why do you keep calling him Jay's Wing?" Bramblestar asked. "His name is Jayfeather."

Crane's Wing shook his head. "I'm pretty sure its Jay's Wing."

"Maybe he's mistaken," Dovewing suggested. "Jay's Wing kind of sounds like a combination of Jayfeather and Dovewing. Maybe he heard something about the three."

"No, I've heard the name Jay's Wing somewhere," Lionblaze told her. "I'm not sure where but I'm positive he's talking about Jayfeather."

"You said that you were informed of his return and that you were sent to find him," Bramblestar said. "Where did he return from? Who sent you? Why were you sent?"

"By the ancients, you cats ask a lot of questions," Crane's Wing sighed.

"Sorry," Bramblestar apologized. "I've just never seen Jayfeather act like that. Its incredibly out of character, clearly something you said deeply bothered him. I just want to know what's going on."

"Don't worry, I understand," Crane's Wing said. "It's just hard to explain. I don't even know everything, just that I was supposed to find him."

"Well, since you scared him off, now we have to find him," Squirrelflight sighed. She looked to Lionblaze. "Do you have any idea where he may have run off to?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "He used to spend a lot of time at the lake but he doesn't really do that anymore. He's probably just walking through the territory or something."

"Can you two look for him?" Bramblestar asked Dovewing and Lionblaze. "I know you two have already patrolled a lot today but the three of you were once pretty close."

Lionblaze and Dovewing nodded and padded out of the den.

"Can I come?" Crane's Wing asked. "I've been looking for him for so long, I really want to meet him."

Lionblaze and Dovewing looked to Bramblestar.

 _This is one reason I hate being clan leader. Every cat expects me to know the answers._

"It's probably best if you stay here," Squirrelflight said. Bramblestar shot her a grateful look. "We don't know what's going on with Jayfeather. We don't want him running off again."

 _Thank you Squirrelflight._ Bramblestar nodded. "Right. Besides, the clan wouldn't be very happy with you roaming around the territory."

Dovewing and Lionblaze walked away. Crane's Wing didn't look happy but he didn't argue.

"Are we going to let him stay in the clan?" Squirrelflight asked.

"We can't send him away," Bramblestar pointed out.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Crane's Wing asked. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight looked at him in surprise. "Everything's been happening really fast, no cat told me anyone's name. That grey she-cat told me this is ThunderClan territory."

Bramblestar felt a bit guilty. This cat had just showed up in a strange place and they were demanding answers from him while he was still incredibly confused. "That was Dovewing. She-"

"Dove's Wing?" Crane's Wing questioned. "Jay's Wing's sister?"

"Is everyone where your from named some kind of Bird's Wing?" Squirrelflight asked.

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No. Traditionally my cats have a name lineage. My kin are descended from the kin of Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing, we honor them by using their names."

"Okay…"

"Anyway," Bramblestar continued, not understanding what the cat was talking about, "she was right. This is ThunderClan territory. I'm Bramblestar, the clan leader. This is my deputy, Squirrelflight. That golden tom was Lionblaze, one of our best warriors."

Crane's Wing bowed. "I did not realize you were the leader. My deepest respects."

"You don't actually have to show me that kind of respect," Bramblestar said awkwardly. _No cat had ever bowed to me before… its strange._

"Oh, okay," Crane's Wing stood up straight.

"How far have you traveled?" Squirrelflight changed the subject.

"Far," Crane's Wing said. He looked weary.

"You should rest," Bramblestar said sympathetically. He understood how tiring it was to travel, he'd probably traveled farther than any clan cat. He looked to Squirrelflight. "Where are there any free nests?"

"Other than the medicine den, just the apprentice's den," Squirrelflight paused a moment. She turned to Crane's Wing. "Come on, I'll tell Stormpaw to make sure none of the rest of the clan harasses you. He's new too, he could probably help you out. Just remember your only here temporarily."

"Okay, thanks," Crane's Wing said and the two walked out of Bramblestar's den.

Bramblestar stepped out and watched Squirrelflight lead him across camp and hiss at clanmates who were asking too many questions. He briefly purred in amusement before looking out at the forest with worry.

 _I hope they find Jayfeather._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Crane's Wing's strange words will make sense in time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anything?" Bramblestar asked despite not seeing the missing cat along with the returning patrol.

Spiderleg, the leader of the search patrol, shook his head. "Nothing. We followed the scents that the last patrol found but we lost them."

"It's like Jayfeather just disappeared," Amberpaw piped up.

Bramblestar's fur prickled with worry. _How does a blind medicine cat just disappear? Unless…_

"Did you check by the lake?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course," Spiderleg quickly realizing what Bramblestar was getting at. "Jayfeather isn't stupid. And Cinderheart tells me he can swim."

"Really?" Amberpaw asked. "How? I can't even swim! How can a blind cat do it?"

Spiderleg slapped her with his tail to remind her to not disrespect the medicine cat. "Don't dwell on it, the scent was nowhere near the lake."

Bramblestar exhaled in relief. Squirrelflight, Stormpaw, and Crane's Wing walked up behind him.

"Did you find him?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No," Molewhisker growled. He glared at Crane's Wing. "And it's all his fault."

"Me?" Crane's Wing squeaked.

Berrynose walked up with Poppyfrost at his side. "Yeah, Jayfeather wouldn't have run off if it weren't for you. You did something to make him do it."

Crane's Wing looked at his paws. "I'm sorry."

 _Why are my cats so quick to blame others?_ Bramblestar decided he'd talk to Berrynose and Molewisker later. "Don't blame him, he may be responsible but it wasn't his fault. He's been traveling for moons to find Jayfeather." He turned his attention back to the patrol. He looked to Whitewing who had been quiet until now. "Did the location give anything away to where he might've gone?" he asked.

Whitewing shook her head. "No. It didn't seem like he was trying to hide his scent, it just disappears out of nowhere. I doubt he left the territory though."

Bramblestar nodded. He'd suspected as much, Jayfeather never had much interest in life outside of the clan though he had a special connection to the Tribe but, like Spiderleg said, Jayfeather wasn't stupid.

Whitewing must've read his expression. "Don't worry Bramblestar. It's not like Jayfeather to run off, I'm sure he'll be back on his own soon."

"You're right." Bramblestar nodded. He turned back to Squirrelflight. "We may as well stop sending out patrols. It sounds like no one's going to find him."

"Lionblaze and Leafpool are going to be worried," she pointed out.

"Then they can look for him themselves," Bramblestar responded.

* * *

Jayfeather knew his clan was looking for him but he didn't care. He was padding through the tunnels. The cool air nipping at his fur as he inhaled the scent of the earth. The feeling of the the smooth water carved ground beneath his paws was comforting.

Jayfeather knew the tunnels well. He'd been in them as an apprentice but also sighted as Jay's Wing. And the clan had taken refuge here when the storm flooded the camp. The time here only added to his mental map. It had taken a while but it was impossible for him to get lost here.

Jayfeather loved the tunnels because his blindness didn't hinder him here. If anything, it made him stronger. He had to rely on his other senses and those were already pretty good on the surface down here, in the peace and quiet, they were even more powerful.

Another thing that Jayfeather loved about the tunnels was how it made him feel. They were familiar, they reminded him of his time as a sharpclaw with Half Moon and the rest of the early Tribe cats. It was comforting.

 _Half Moon… Dove's Wing… Falcon Swoop… Falling Rain… even Lion's Roar… I miss them._

He was suddenly startled. He'd never met Falcon Swoop. And he'd only met Lion's Roar as a kit. And Fallen Rain had been long gone by his arrival as well. _Why do I miss them then?_

Jayfeather shook his head of those thoughts and sped up a bit hoping that walking would distract him. Soon, he felt water at his paws. He'd found the underground river. It wasn't very high, there wasn't any risk of it flooding.

He took a few steps into the river until the water reached his belly and submerged his legs. He hated water, he didn't really have a reason for doing this other than he just felt the need to. There was no one around, he could do whatever he wanted.

Something brushed past his leg. He panicked a moment before realizing it was just a fish. He calmed down and his panic was once again replaced with sorrow.

 _Fallen Leaves… Hollyleaf…_ Hollyleaf had told him that the two of them had hunted in this river together.

For some reason, he missed Fallen Leaves more than Hollyleaf. It made him feel guilty but every time he'd been in the tunnels as Jayfeather, Fallen Leaves had been there for him. He felt a strong lack of the ancient cat's presence. It made these tunnels feel a bit more lonely.

Jayfeather considered turning back and heading to camp but that thought was denied almost immediately. He'd come here to think, to clear his thoughts. And there were was too many things on his mind right now.

" _Hurry it up, Jay's Wing!" Fish Leap called. Half Moon, Dove's Wing, and and Fallen Leaves were at his sides. They paused and looked back at him. Jay's Wing sped up a bit to catch up._

" _You've never been this slow, Jay's Wing," Fallen Leaves taunted. "You scared?"_

" _Of course not," Jay's Wing responded. "What's there to be scared of?"_

" _Nothing, that's what," Half Moon told him._

" _This is the first time we've all gone out without a sharpclaw," Dove's Wing noted. "We really should be cautious."_

" _Why?" Fish Leap through his head back and looked at the bright blue sky and shining sun above them. The sunlight hit the trees leaves giving them a greener glow than usual. It was beautiful. "There's nothing here, just trees and great prey. And we can catch anything we want without any sharpclaws around."_

" _Who's ever heard of a softpaw outing?" Dove's Wing snorted._

" _I take back what I said, Jay's Wing," Fallen Leaves purred. "Your sister's the scaredy mouse."_

" _Am not!"_

" _Are too!"_

" _Quit it you two," Half Moon said. She looked to Fallen Leaves who was the oldest softpaw out of the five of them. "Where are we going?"_

 _Fallen leaves shrugged. "How should I know? I wasn't the one who brought us all out here."_

" _Right, it was me," Fish Leap said. "Stone Song showed me this place earlier. He said Dawn River used to spend a lot of time there. I wanted to show you guys."_

" _Well then lead on before the scaredy mouse siblings back out," Fallen Leaves said._

" _Honestly, Fallen Leaves," Half Moon sighed._

" _I was kidding!" Fallen Leaves said with the best innocent look he could muster._

 _Jay's Wing scoffed. "Quit that, you look like an owl with those eyes."_

" _Hey!" Fallen Leaves took a playful swipe at Jay's Wing._

" _Jay's Wing, don't encourage him," Half Moon scolded. Jay's Wing ignored her and took a leap at Fallen Leaves. He landed on him but his smaller form wasn't enough to keep the older softpaw down. Fallen Leaves shoved Jay's Wing off him and pinning him down. Jay's Wing batted at his face. "By the stars, you two are almost sharpclaws and you're still acting like kits. You've really got a long way to go."_

" _Best to enjoy being a softpaw as long as we can before going to the tunnels for trial," Dove's Wing said with a playful look in her eye. She crouched down ready to join in the two toms' tussling but she was cut off by Fish Leap._

" _Come on!" he whined. "We're still really far from where I want to show you."_

" _How far is it?" Dove's Wing asked skeptically as she rightened herself while Fallen Leaves and Jay's Wing did the same. Their fur was a bit ruffled. The toms flattened it with a few swift licks. Half Moon walked over to Jay's Wing and licked a patch of fur he missed. Jay's Wing blinked at her gratefully_

" _Towards the moor," Fish Leap told her._

" _The moor?"_

" _Have you never been out there before?" Fallen Leaves questioned. Dove's Wing shook her head. "It's like this big open space. Not really my favorite place but there are a ton of rabbits out there."_

" _You can run forever," Half Moon added._

" _And feel the wind in your fur," Jay's Wing said._

" _Am I really the only softpaw who hasn't been to the moor?" Dove's Wing asked._

" _Seems like it," Jay's Wing purred._

" _Then all you know what I wanted to show you," Fish Leap said. He didn't sound too disappointed._

" _You were going to show us the moor?" Half Moon asked then thought about it a moment. "Did you want to take us to the river?"_

 _Fish Leap nodded. "I thought you guys would like it."_

" _Wait, what river?" Jay's Wing asked._

" _The one that runs between the moor and the forest," Half Moon explained. "It runs from the lake all the way to the Moonpool."_

 _Jay's Wing frowned. "I don't really remember that area too well. You've got a great memory Half Moon."_

" _Thanks," she purred._

" _Come on, can we go now?" Fish Leap whined again. "We're wasting daylight when we could be at the river!"_

Jayfeather's mind snapped back to the present when he felt something brush against his leg. He lashed out with his forepaw and felt it hit something. He heard a strange sound. He padded back onto the land and felt around.

A fish was flopping around on the land. He's scooped it out of the water like a RiverClan cat. He bent down and took a sniff then reeled back. He never liked the smell of fish.

 _How'd I catch that?_ Slowly, the memory of Fallen Leaves teaching him and Fish Leap bled into his mind. Fallen Leaves had already caught two, Jay's Wing managed to hook one and shorty after Fish Leap had fallen into the river. The softpaws shared a laugh, Half Moon had commented that Fish Leap was living up to his name.

Jayfeather shook his head. _I never met Fallen Leaves when he was alive…_

The fish was still flopping around on solid land. Jayfeather slapped his paw down on it, killing it. The fish stopped moving. Jayfeather settled down next to it and began eating. He wasn't a warrior but he wasn't about to let this fresh-kill go to waste even if it was a smelly fish.

* * *

Allegiances (Ancients at time of Flashbacks)

 _Leader:_

Furled Bracken

 _Sharpclaws:_

Stone Song

Dawn River

Falling Rain

Broken Shadow

Chasing Clouds

Cloudy Sun

Dark Whiskers

Jagged Lightning

Lapping Wave

Owl Feather

Rising Moon

Running Fox

Running Horse

Shy Fawn

Strong Pounce

Whispering Breeze

 _Softpaws:_

Fallen Leaves

Jay's Wing

Dove's Wing

Half Moon

Fish Leap

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Jayfeather had a flashback of his time as Jay's Wing. But he hadn't gone back in time while Jay's Wing was a soft paw so this memory was not his own. Clearly something strange is happening here.


	6. Chapter 6

As ThunderClan cats passed through WindClan territory, Lionblaze kept looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother but the only grey pelt he saw was Graystripe's.

"We'll find him," Cinderheart told him. Lionblaze didn't respond. He wouldn't know what to say. He knew she had no way of knowing. "Bramblestar will probably mention something at the Gathering."

Lionblaze's hopes went up a bit. Jayfeather had been missing for a few days now which was much longer than any cat expected. If Lionblaze wasn't worried before, he was now for sure. But maybe one of the other clans had seen him. Or maybe he even tagged along with one of the other clans to the Gathering.

ThunderClan passed through WindClan territory without running into any moor cats. They must've left earlier than ThunderClan had. They made it to the tree bridge pretty quickly.

ShadowClan had arrived at the same time as ThunderClan had. The two clans stood side by side and exchanged a few looks with each other.

 _Who will cross first? How do we even decide something like this?_

Bramblestar stepped back and bowed his head to Rowanstar. The newer leader gave a curt nod and waved his tail for his clan to cross the tree bridge to the island. It didn't take long for the clan to cross.

"Alright ThunderClan, we're up!" Bramblestar called and hopped up onto the bridge. Squirrelflight followed him. Cats began filing behind them.

"You go first," Lionblaze murmured to Cinderheart. She didn't argue. She clambered up onto the bridge with some difficulty due to the fact her belly was swollen with kits. Lionblaze leaned forward, ready to catch her if she fell, but didn't make it obvious. She was a proud cat. She didn't need his help.

The grey she-cat dug her claws into the bark and made it onto the bridge without too much issue. Lionblaze sighed and relief and jumped up after her.

Once they reached solid ground again, the two fell side by side with their former apprentices Dovewing and Ivypool. Lionblaze looked around and saw that RiverClan hadn't arrived yet. They were usually the first ones there but he didn't dwell on it.

"Dovewing!" Tigerheart called. He was seated a few fox-lengths away from the end of the tree bridge, far enough to where he wasn't in the way but close enough to where it was obvious he was waiting.

 _Why is he doing that?_

Dovewing glanced at her clanmates then back at Tigerheat then ran towards him. Ivypool was glaring but Lionblaze choose to ignore it.

"Everyone's sharing tongues," Cinderheart commented.

"Anyone you want to talk to?" Lionblaze asked his mate.

Cinderheart scanned the area. "There's Sedgewhisker! She's expecting kits too, right? Didn't you two and Dovewing go on a journey with her when the lake dried up?"

"Tigerheart too." Lionblaze nodded. Now it made sense, why Tigerheart was waiting. Lionblaze himself had journeyed other cats many times too. Thinking about it made him feel kind of bad for not talking with them more. "Do you want me to introduce you two?"

Cinderheart nodded and the two padded over to the WindClan queen. After introductions and formalities, Cinderheart and Sedgewhisker got into a deep conversation about kitting. Lionblaze suddenly realized why Sedgewhisker's mate wasn't hanging around her right now. She-cats talking about kits was boring.

Lionblaze began to zone out until he heard pawsteps approaching. RiverClan arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Mistystar said. She gave no reason.

"You're not late," Bramblestar told her glancing at the sky. The full moon was almost directly overhead. "But we should start soon."

Mistystar nodded and made her way over to the rock where the leaders sat while Reedwhisker joined the other deputies at the base of the rock.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar called. He turned to the newest leader. "Rowanstar, would you like to start."

Rowanstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan is recovering well from the recent storm. Prey is running well, the weather has brought out a lot of frogs. Dawnpelt has had her kits, two toms and a she-kit!"

Murmurs of congratulation rippled through the assembled cats. The kits' father, Crowfrost, looked proud. Lionblaze realized he'd have the same look in a few moons.

Rowanstar stepped back and looked to Onestar.

"Prey is running well in WindClan as well," Onestar said. "The rabbits are returning after the flooding. There are still birds from the sun-drown place in our territory. Some of them have begun nesting. Crowfeather has begun teaching our cats how to hunt them."

"How does Crowfeather know how to hunt birds?" Cinderheart whispered.

"In the mountains, the Tribe hunts a lot of hawks and sometimes even eagles," Lionblaze told her. "Bramblestar told me the first time he went there, when he was an apprentice, he really took to it well and when the group sent by StarClan returned to the forest, Crowfeather took down a hawk by himself."

Cinderheart looked impressed and turned her attention back to Onestar who was looking at Mistystar.

"RiverClan is also doing well recovering from the storm that took place a few moons ago," Mistystar said. "The waters are still plentiful, our clan is eating well. Bramblestar?"

She turned to the ThunderClan leader. Bramblestar nodded and stepped forward.

"A strange cat appeared on our territory," Bramblestar started. Cats in the crowd immediately began talking so Bramblestar couldn't continue over the noise.

"Let him speak!" Squirrelflight snapped. The island settled after a few moments.

"As I was saying, a cat came to us named Crane's Wing. He claims to have been sent by another group of cats that sounds similar to the Tribe of Rushing Water," Bramblestar said. "He spoke to Jayfeather who seemed know what he was talking about but Jayfeather ran off almost immediately and has been missing for four sunrises. ThunderClan would be grateful if any cat knows anything about where he may be."

The cats in the crowd began murmuring again.

"Jayfeather? Missing?"

"Four sunrises? Surely he must be gone by now."

"He's blind! He must be dead."

Lionblaze flattened his ears to block out the sound. Cinderheart pressed against him comfortingly. Sedgewhisker looked at him with worry.

"Did you question Crane's Wing?" Grasspelt of RiverClan called out.

Bramblestar nodded. "Of course. This seems to only concern Jayfeather, I don't understand what he says. He spoke of ancestors, I'm guessing this is medicine cat business but Leafpool knows nothing about it."

"Could it be regarding the three?" Mistystar asked quietly. Lionblaze barely heard her and he desperately hoped the rest of the island couldn't hear her clearly either.

Bramblestar shook his head. "We considered that a possibility but we don't think that's it."

Lionblaze was grateful the leaders were talking quietly while the rest of the clans talked among themselves. _The leaders didn't tell their clans about the three. And they don't know that we don't have our powers anymore._

The four leaders lowered thier voices and ducked together, discussing something quietly. Bramblestar backed away after a few moments to address the clans. "As I'm sure you know, Jayfeather is blind and a medicine cat. Despite this, he is very capable but we are still worried about him and if any cat sees him or learns anything about his whereabouts, please tell us."

"This Gathering is over!" Mistystar called. Instead of leaping down, the four leaders began talking again. Lionblaze guessed they were asking about the three. They all knew about them but never discussed it after the Great Battle.

Suddenly Lionblaze was surrounded by cats asking questions. He felt Cinderheart being pushed away from him. Lionblaze was a big cat so he was able to he look over the other cats to see she was safely with Sedgewhisker. He tried to get back to her but there were too many cats crowding him.

The cats around him were all talking. There were so many of them he couldn't hear what they were saying but he got the words "Jayfeather", "blind", and "run" a lot.

There were a lot of cats around him. He never realized how popular he and his brother were, from what he could here it seemed like all these cats knew a lot about the two of them.

"Let him breathe!" one voice rang out clearly from the rest. The cats backed off and a black tom stepped forward. Lionblaze blinked. Other than on a trip to the mountains and during the Great Battle, Lionblaze had never really spoken to his father. He never knew what to say or if the WindClan cat would even want to talk to him.

Crowfeather looked uncomfortable doing this. He glanced over his shoulder. Lionblaze followed his gaze to see Crowfeather mate, Nightcloud, glaring at him. Crowfeather glared back and ruffled his pelt and looked back to Lionblaze.

"Um, hi," Crowfeather meowed awkwardly.

"Hi…" Lionblaze said. This was weird and all the cats watching them was making it even more uncomfortable.

"Give them some space!" Cinderheart padded up and circled them, pushing the other cats back. They seemed to get the message and backed off, grumbling. Lionblaze and Cinderheart looked to each other and Lionblaze dipped his head in gratitude. The two spoke without words and Cinderheart walked back to Sedgewhisker.

"She's your mate, right?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yeah," Lionblaze nodded.

"Congratulations," Crowfeather murmured in reference her pregnancy.

"Thanks," Lionblaze responded. The two were silent for a moment. "Good talk," he said after a moment. He thought about stepping away but his paws wouldn't move.

"We probably should've done this sooner," Crowfeather agreed. "I don't even remember how many season cycles its been since, y'know…"

Lionblaze nodded. "I understand that Nightcloud doesn't approve…"

"Right. I think Breezepelt still thinks of me as a traitor for what happened," Crowfeather said.

Lionblaze felt sympathy for the WindClan cat. _Crowfeather and Leafpool were together before he was even born. How can he hold it against them?_ Lionblaze then felt guilty. _I did the same…_

"I wish your brother and sister were here for this," Crowfeather said. "I don't think I really ever spoke to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather never seemed to like me much."

Lionblaze sensed that there were things left unspoken. Hollyleaf was dead and no one knew where Jayfeather was. If he didn't return then Crowfeather never would've been able to talk with is other son.

"He'll be fine. He's a medicine cat, he knows how to take care of himself." Lionblaze knew he was convincing himself just as much as Crowfeather.

Crowfeather nodded. "I'm sure that's true. He really impressed me when we went on that journey to the mountains. But I'll keep an eye out for him on patrol. I'm sure he isn't on WindClan territory but just in case.

Lionblaze was about to respond when Rowanstar yowled to his cats. "ShadowClan! We're leaving!"

Lionblaze looked over and saw that the leaders had finished their talk. ShadowClan cats said their goodbyes to the other clan cats and followed their leader to the tree bridge.

"WindClan is heading out next!" Onestar called.

Crowfeather turned back to Lionblaze. "I should get going…"

Lionblaze nodded. "Right. It was nice talking to you."

Crowfeather nodded back and ran off to join Nightcloud, Breezepelt, and Heathertail. His kin didn't seem happy to see him but Heathertail greeted him.

Cinderheart padded back to Lionblaze. "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well," Lionblaze said.

"That's good."

"How was your talk with Sedgewhisker?"

Cinderheart began talking. Lionblaze knew he should listen to his mate but he wasn't very interested and he had a lot on his mind regarding his father and brother. Bramblestar called to his clanmates once WindClan crossed and Lionblaze followed his clan home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayfeather woke to the sound of his grumbling stomach. He'd spent the last two quarter moons in the tunnels living off of not more than the fish that swam through the underground river. His belly longed for forest prey and the fish were beginning to figure out his hunting methods.

With a sigh, Jayfeather got to his paws and padded through the the tunnels. That's what he'd spent most of his days doing; wandering the tunnels. Occasionally, his eyes would become sighted and he could see himself playing in the tunnels with Dove's Wing or sharing fresh-kill with Half Moon or play fighting with Fallen Leaves or Falcon Swoop licking his fur.

 _Why is this happening? This has never happened before._

Jayfeather found himself walking towards the tunnel that lead to the surface. He paused. Did he really want to leave the tunnels right now? Leave the comforting walls surrounding him? Leave behind the memories that keep coming?

His belly yowled again and he felt disgusted at the thought of anymore fish. He padded out of the exit tunnel and felt the warm sun hit his fur for the first time in days.

With a quick sniff, he realized he was still on ThunderClan territory. Good. He didn't want to eat any frogs or lizards like ShadowClan and while rabbit was good, he didn't have the speed to catch them like WindClan cats. And he definitely didn't think he could eat any more fish. He was no RiverClan cat.

It took a moment for Jayfeather to figure out where he was. He didn't know if this was a good hunting place, he'd never gone on a hunting patrol. He'd caught prey before but usually it wasn't intentional. Medicine cats were supposed to learn to hunt and fight but Leafpool never taught him. She always thought he wouldn't be able to because of his blindness even though he showed her time and time again that he could handle it.

He tried to remember what Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had described to him as apprentices. Sniff, taste the air, make sure you're down wind, follow the trail, stalk, keep your tail up, hunter's crouch, don't step on any twigs or they'll snap, pounce, kill.

Jayfeather realized he had no idea how to do most of those things. How was he going to hunt?

" _Dove's Wing, Jay's Wing, stop that," Falling Rain was saying. "I want to show you something."_

 _Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing were chasing scattered leaves that crunchy and orange like they were in leaffall. They abandoned their play and obediently walked up to their father._

" _What is it?" Jay's Wing asked._

" _I want to show you how to hunt," Falling Rain told him._

" _We can already hunt," Dove's Wing said. She turned back to the leaves. "Watch this!"_

 _Dove's Wing ran at the leaves and pounced. Leaves flew everywhere but she's successfully pinned one under her paw with a yowl._

 _Jay's Wing purred and was about to join his sister when Falling Rain put this tail tip on his shoulder to stop him._

" _Hunting leaves won't feed you when you're softpaws and it certainly won't when you're sharpclaws," Falling Rain said. He looked over the two of them. He still thought of them as his newborn kits but they weren't. Still kits now but not for long. They had to learn how to hunt._

 _Falling Rain beckoned them with his tail to follow. The kits fell silent and padded after their father. He lead them towards a more forested area. He sniffed the air._

" _Watch and don't make any noise," Falling Rain said. He flattened himself against the ground and stalked forward towards the roots of a tree. When he got close, he pushed himself forward with his hind legs and slammed his forepaw down. A sharp squeal could be heard. Falling Rain lowered his head and gave a sharp nip. He turned back to his kits with a mouse in his jaws._

" _Wow!" Dove's Wing said with shining eyes._

" _That was amazing!" Jay's WIng agreed._

 _Falling Rain put the mouse down. The kits moved closer but he stopped them. "A sharpclaw must feed himself first. You are kits, you don't get much other than the extras that the sharpclaws catch. It's time for that to change, you must feed yourself. Copy me."_

 _Falling Rain dropped into a crouch. Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing mimicked it. "Good. Both of you, adjust your paws. Dove's Wing, yours are too far apart. Jay's Wing, you look like you fell out of a tree and broke both your legs. Keep them straight and angled forward."_

 _The two grey kits shifted._

" _Better," Falling Rain told them. "Now, scent with me. What do you smell?"_

Jayfeather snapped into the present and his sight returned to its usual murky darkness. He sniffed, he smelled squirrel. With the rest of the hunting lesson in mind, he opened his mouth and perked his ears. He located the squirrel a few fox lengths to his right.

He assumed the squirrel was facing the opposite direction because it didn't flee when he stalked towards it. He could hear it eating away at something. Jayfeather usually thought his blindness didn't affect him much and was bothered when other cats treated him differently but he was realizing how important sight was. He had no way of knowing if the squirrel could see him or not

Jayfeather managed to get pretty close. He even managed to step over a root. He knew the squirrel was only a few pawsteps away when he stepped on a twig with a crack.

He sensed the squirrel freeze. Before it could run away, Jayfeather launched himself forward. With no way to aim, he ended up crashing into the squirrel instead of landing on it.

The squirrel gave a cry of alarm. Jayfeather was almost too surprised and disoriented to locate it again. _I can't miss this!_

Jayfeather felt the squirrel's tail brush against him as it darted away. Jayfeather launched himself after it. His paw made contact with its tail. He tried to grab it with his claw. He held onto it for a moment but it tore away with the sound of ripping fur.

He'd drawn blood. That was easy to track. He could hear the squirrel running towards a tree. Jayfeather raced towards it but it was already running up the trunk when he caught up.

Jayfeather sniffed. A drop of blood dripped onto his face. He leaped upward and lashed out with one paw. The squirrel was knocked from the tree and hit the ground with another crack.

Jayfeather pounced on it. It tried to run but he had it pinning. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Jayfeather was panting a bit. This was an incredibly messy kill but he didn't care. He'd caught his prey.

He realized that his clanmates would probably see the blood and smell his scent in the area. He hoped they weren't too worried about him. He knew he should return to camp but his most recent memory flash made it ever more clear he just wasn't ready.

Picking his squirrel up, Jayfeather carried it back to the tunnel where he had his first satisfactory meal since he left camp.

* * *

Dovewing followed Cherryfall through the territory. Ahead, Cloudtail was leading the two she-cats and Birchfall on a hunting patrol.

"Let's try and catch something good for the elders," Cloudtail said. "This is usually a good spot for squirrels. There are a lot of nut trees around here."

"Let's spread out," Birchfall suggested. "No sense in all of us hunting with in two tail-lengths of each other."

"Alright," Cloudtail said. "Everyone spread out. I'll stay here, Birchfall head towards WindClan territory, Cherryfall the opposite, and Dovewing go up ahead."

The three cats nodded and moved in the direction they were told. Dovewing walked in the direction of the lake and soon made it to the small clearing where she'd been planning on hunting.

She opened her mouth to taste the air and sniffed for squirrels. She smelled squirrel but it was faded. She smelled something else too… _Jayfeather!_

She began looking around the area in hopes of some sign of him. Almost immediately, she saw blood splattered across the clearing. She stiffened in panic. "Birchfall, Cherryfall, Cloudtail!"

A few moments after she yowled, the rest of the patrol appeared.

"Dovewing, what is-?"

"Scent the place," she instructed. The three cats did just as she had done when she walked into the clearing. Cloudtail walked up to a tree that had a trail of dried blood running down it and sniffed. He relaxed a bit after a moment.

"I think it's squirrel blood," the white tom announced. Dovewing exhaled in relief.

"Jayfeather caught a squirrel?" Cherryfall questioned. "I didn't know he could hunt. I don't think I've ever seen him on patrol or carry fresh-kill back to camp."

"It looks like a messy kill," Birchfall commented. Dovewing nodded. It was true. There was blood and scuff marks by the roots of a tree then spots of blood on the forest floor going from there to the tree where Cloudtail was. "Jayfeather is blind, I'd bet anything this was his first kill."

"I've seen him hunt before," Dovewing said to the others' surprise. "Last time we went to the mountains, he went looking for herbs and came back with a vole. I didn't think much of it at the time, I guess he must've caught it."

Cherryfall looked impressed. Cloudtail began sniffing around again.

"His scent disappears again," Cloudtail said, "just like last time."

The rest of the patrol began scenting. Cloudtail was right, the scent was really just in the clearing.

 _How is Jayfeather doing this?_

"We should report back to Bramblestar," Dovewing said.

Cloudtail nodded. "Right. After we finish hunting. Finding Jayfeather isn't going to fill the fresh-kill pile."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So it seems Jayfeather's connection to Jay's Wing is strengthening. He had a memory flash of being able to hunt just as he did with the fish.

Thanks for the reviews! Those are like author fuel. I'll try respond to them all on chapter 10.


	8. Chapter 8

Lionblaze lay on his side near the elder's den dozing as Purdy was telling one of his famous stories.

"So there was this dog, see?" Purdy was saying. "Nasty little creature. Don't know why my housefolks put up with it with all its yappin' 'n such. So there I was…"

Lionblaze saw Snowpaw who was checking Purdy for ticks begin to nod off then shake herself to keep herself from doing so.

 _I'm not an apprentice. I can fall asleep to the elder's stories._

Next to him, Lionblaze heard Rosepetal yawn. Several cats who hadn't gone on the sunhigh patrols were lying around the elders den to catch some sun. Lionblaze closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when a voice pulled him out of it.

"Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze turned around to see Crane's Wing. A strange feeling spread through him. He didn't really know how to feel about this cat. He was strange and different. And he was somewhat responsible for Jayfeather's disappearance. He looked just like his brother too. It was unsettling.

"Can I talk to you?" Crane's Wing asked quietly, trying not to interrupt Purdy or wake any of the sleeping cats.

"Sure," Lionblaze said and got to his paws. "Let's head out of camp."

* * *

"This was is ShadowClan territory, right?" Crane's Wing asked. The two were standing on the strip of territory that ThunderClan and ShadowClan had fought over in the battle that caused the death of Russetfur.

"Right," Lionblaze confirmed. "You're getting a hang of this clan stuff?"

"Yeah," Crane's Wing said. "It's really different from what I'm used to with my cats but it's kind of the same too. Living in a large group I mean, not the territory thing. Squirrelflight sent me on patrol yesterday and Berrynose snapped at me for getting too close to the border."

"Don't mind him, he's a pain in the tail," Lionblaze told him. "Or at least he used to. He's getting less annoying."

"He's one of the weirder cats I've met," Crane's Wing said. "But I guess you guys think I'm pretty weird too."

 _Truth to that._ "No, not really."

"Don't lie, I can see your faces whenever I try to explain myself to you."

"What?"

"Come on, you guys always ask me what my business is with Jay's Wing," Crane's Wing pointed out. "Or Jayfeather, I suppose. You guys keep asking and whenever I explain to anyone, they just end up looking confused and then they don't talk to me anymore."

Lionblaze hadn't realized that the rest of the clan had been questioning Crane's Wing. He himself had avoided him for the most part and he'd been too worried about his brother to think much about his look alike.

"Clan cats don't really handle outsiders very well," Lionblaze said. "Be glad another clan didn't find you, ThunderClan is the most accepting of us."

Crane's Wing nodded. "Yeah, I didn't expect you all to be so welcoming. I knew I'd find group cats but I didn't expect them to be anything like they are. You're so organized."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lionblaze asked.

"Oh right," Crane's Wing said. "I'm just curious about you. I didn't know Jay's Wing had a brother, just a sister."

"Our sister Hollyleaf died a few moons ago in battle," Lionblaze told him.

"I'm sorry," Crane's Wing murmured. "Wait, Hollyleaf? Jay's Wing's sister was named Dove's Wing."

"You mean Dovewing?" Lionblaze asked. "She's our kin but kind of distant."

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No, I didn't know anything about her. All I was told is that Jay's Wing has returned and is living in a group of cats. Though I suppose Jayfeather isn't really Jay's Wing, it makes sense that his kin is different."

 _What is this cat meowing about?_

Crane's Wing seemed to notice Lionblaze's confused look. "I'm sorry. This is what I meant by cats asking me stuff and not understanding. It's really hard to explain if you're not part of the Line."

"The Line?" Lionblaze questioned.

"That's what my cats call cats who are directly related by blood to one of the ancients or sacred ancients," Crane's Wing said.

"What?"

"You know, ancestors?" Crane's Wing told him. "But not like your ...StarClan was it?"

"Okay…"

"I know, it's hard to understand the way of life different from your own."

"You're very wise," Lionblaze commented.

"Thanks," Crane's Wing purred. "But I don't feel very wise."

"Careful, we've reached the border," Lionblaze cautioned. Sure enough, looking over towards ShadowClan's part of the forest, a patrol was approaching.

The cats in the patrol were Scorchfur, Pinenose, Ferretclaw, Tawnypelt, and Grasspaw. They looked over the border at the ThunderClan warrior and the visitor.

"You found Jayfeather?" Tawnypelt asked looking at Crane's Wing. He looked back and she saw his sharp eyes. "Nevermind."

"I get that a lot," Crane's Wing smiled.

"ThunderClan taking in kittypets again?" Ferretclaw sneered.

"Hey! I'm no kittypet!" Crane's Wing hissed. "I am a group cat!"

"So not a clan cat," Scorchfur stated. "ThunderClan should really watch what cats they join the clan."

Crane's Wing hissed and unsheathed his claws. Lionblaze put his tail on his shoulder to remind him not to provoke a fight. Crane's Wing sat back on his haunches but his hostile look remained. "I'm not joining the clan, I'm leaving as soon as I'm done with what I need to do."

This was news to Lionblaze but he didn't say anything.

"This is that Crane's Wing cat that Bramblestar mentioned at the Gathering," Pinenose realized.

"Bramblestar mentioned me?"

"Yeah! It was the most interesting news at the Gathering, other than that Jayfeather is missing," Grasspaw said. "Rowanstar seemed pretty unhappy about that."

Tawnypelt cuffed Grasspaw over the ear to get her apprentice to shut up.

"Come on, we have better things to do than gossip with a ThunderClan cat and this foreigner," Tawnypelt said. "Such marking the borders like we're supposed to be doing?"

"You fleabags better not cross," Ferretclaw hissed.

"Watch yourself, mange-pelt," Lionblaze shot back. Crane's Wing looked at him in surprise.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be picking fights," Crane's Wing whispered.

"We're not," Lionblaze told him. "Try it, it's fun."

"At least I'm not some half-clan, quarter kittypet," Ferretclaw responded to Lionblaze's insult. Lionblaze rolled his eyes. Ferretclaw's remark was a mouthful, he was trying to hard. If his ruffled pelt didn't show how worked up the ShadowClan cat was, that insult did.

Crane's Wing opened his mouth then closed it and looked to Lionblaze. "I don't know how to respond to that," he whispered.

"Well, even a quarter of pure ThunderClan blood is better than whatever you are," Lionblaze quipped.

Ferretclaw scoffed. "As if."

"Yeah, great comeback, Ferretclaw," Scorchfur said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You really got him there."

"Whatever," Ferretclaw muttered. "Let's just mark our borders. Don't you dare cross."

"Wasn't planning on it," Lionblaze said.

"Yeah, no one would even want to get on your smelly territory," Crane's Wing added. "It's so nasty not even skunks would want to go over there."

"What's a skunk?" Grasspaw asked Tawnypelt. She shrugged.

"If you are done inviting them to insult us, Ferretclaw, let's go do our job," Tawnypelt said.

Grumbling, Scorchfur and Ferretclaw followed her and Grasspaw deeper into their own territory.

"What's a skunk?" Lionblaze asked once the ShadowClan cats were gone.

"It's kind of like a mix of a cat and a badger but it doesn't fight with claws or teeth. It sprays its scent markers at you. It smells so bad, you can't even lick the stuff out of your fur and it lasts for seasons," Crane's Wing explained. Lionblaze grimace. "That was fun, can we go over to the other border and do that?"

"WindClan cats have been more hostile lately and we're not supposed to get into insult fights."

"Oh."

"But other than that, I don't see why not," Lionblaze purred. Crane's Wing brightened. "Come on. Promise me this'll be the only time you do this and I'll give you some tips for WindClan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just some bonding between Crane's Wing and Lionblaze. Crane's Wing's been having a hard time living among the clan cats. He really needed a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayfeather sat beside the underground river. With a flash of his paw, he scooped a fish up onto the land. He killed it with a swift bite and settled down to eat.

He ate slowly. He was distracted. Tonight was the half-moon, the night medicine cats went to the Moonpool to speak with their warrior ancestors. He hadn't been with his clan in over a half-moon and tonight only reminded him of his duty to his clan. He'd been ignoring it.

As he ate the fish, he realized that while he could ignore his duty to his clan, he couldn't ignore his duty to StarClan and as much as he squabbled with Yellowfang whenever he visited them, he knew she would scold him for skipping the half-moon medicine cat gathering the next time he saw her.

Now decided, Jayfeather finished his fish with a few bites and raced down the tunnel in the direction of the Moonpool.

* * *

Jayfeather walked up the hillside without his usual confidence. He knew that the other medicine cats were there, surely they knew of his disappearance. He didn't really know how he would face them. He decided he'd deal with it when the time came.

As he approached their meeting place, Jayfeather heard the voices of Kestrelflight, Mothwing, and Willowshine.

"Do you think anyone from ThunderClan is going show up?" Willowsine was saying.

"It's not like ThunderClan to skip out on a meeting," Littlecloud said walking up.

Jayfeather took a deep breath and stepped forward. "You're right, it's not."

"Jayfeather!" Willowsine exclaimed. "We've been so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," Jayfeather said. "I just needed some time."

"Is something wrong?" Mothflight asked.

 _Of course there's something wrong! For StarClan's sake, why else would I leave the clan for a half-moon?_

"What do you think?" he grumbled.

"Did StarClan send you a message?" Littlecloud asked.

Jayfeather paused. There was definitely something abnormal going on and usually abnormal meant StarClan but he knew that whatever was happening to him had nothing to do with StarClan. Probably the Ancients or maybe even the Tribe of Endless Hunting, they were closer to the Ancients than StarClan was, but he didn't have any idea why they would send him memories that were not his own.

"Crane's Wing?" a voice questions. Jayfeather turned and recognized Leafpool's pawsteps and voice. "Jayfeather? Jayfeather! It's really you!"

Leafpool rushed forward to press against him. Jayfeather backed up uncomfortably. He'd forgiven his mother and accepted her back as a medicine cat but he still wasn't ready for that kind of contact.

Leafpool seemed to get the wrong message. "Wait, don't run!"

 _Wasn't planning on it._

"Where were you?" Mothwing asked.

"A place," he said stupidly. He didn't really want to tell them.

"Why did you run off?" Leafpool asked. "That's so unlike you."

"It's hard to explain…" Jayfeather said. _How am I supposed to explain I lived in a time before the clans? I should've told her the first time it happened. Actually, it's a good thing I didn't. She'd think I dreamed it or call me a beebrain._

"Then explain it," she demanded.

"No," Jayfeather stated before he could stop himself. Even he was surprised with himself. He had a reputation for being stubborn but this may have been the first time he outright defied his former mentor.

"No?"

"Leafpool, don't pressure him," Littlecloud told her. "Clearly something's wrong."

"That's why I'm asking!" Leafpool said.

"I need to speak with StarClan about this, this is important," Jayfeather told her. "I'll tell you afterward." _Maybe._

Leafpool seemed to accept this. "Just tell me, does this have anything to do with Crane's Wing? And the fact that you're a medicine cat?"

"What?" Jayfeather was confused.

"He looks just like you."

Jayfeather realized what she was getting at. "No! Do you really think I'd make the same mistake as you? And besides, I've never met him and from what I gathered, I think he's older than me."

Leafpool nodded. "Sorry. I just had to be sure."

Jayfeather said nothing. His pelt was burning with embarrassment. _How could she think something like that? Is that what the others back at camp are saying?_ Then he realized that her theory may not be so crazy. _I did love once. But I would never take a mate! After what she did, I can't believe she'd accuse me of doing the same._

"Can we just go to the Moonpool?" he asked. "We're wasting moonlight."

"He's right," Willowshine said. "You two can talk about… that after we share tongues with StarClan. It'll probably be good for you."

"Lead the way," Jayfeather said.

* * *

The cats settled around the Moonpool with Mothwing off to the side. She didn't even try to hide the fact she didn't believe in StarClan anymore, she just curled up and took a nap next to the pool while all the other cats dreamed.

Jayfeather lay down and lapped at the water. His eyes closed at once.

He opened them a moment later. He expected to be in StarClan talking to Yellowfang but he found that he was still beside the Moonpool. For a moment he thought that he hadn't fallen asleep then he remembered he could only see in dreams and he could very clearly see his fellow medicine cats.

Jayfeather looked around confused. He didn't see any StarClan cat. He poked Kestrelflight with one paw. He didn't wake up.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

Still confused, Jayfeather turned back to the Moonpool to try again. When he did, the water began moving. He jumped back in surprise. The water calmed soon after. Cautiously, he looked into it.

Instead of seeing the usual sparkling water of the Moonpool, he could see three cats sitting around a tree stump as if he was a bird gazing down on them from the sky through the water.

 _They look just like Lionblaze, Dovewing, and me,_ he thought. After a moment, he realized they had stars in their pelts. These were StarClan cats. Or Tribe of Endless Hunting cats. Or Ancients. He really had no way of telling.

Jayfeather recalled his memory flashes and suddenly it made sense. _I'm looking at Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing. And that golden cat is Lion's Roar._

Before he could dwell on it any longer, the cats began talking though they didn't take notice of him. This must've happened a while ago.

 _Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing were standing closest to the stump. Lion's Roar padded up to them._

" _Why did you ask me to come here?" Lion's Roar asked. "And what are we doing at the Sacred Stump?"_

" _Can't you hear it?" Jay's Wing asked._ Jayfeather listened closer. He couldn't hear anything but it looked like Lion's Roar could.

" _It's like there are a thousand spirits trapped in it and they're all whispering something to me," Dove's Wing murmured. Lion's Roar nodded._

" _Are we being summoned to join them?" Lion's Roar asked._ Jayfeather didn't know who 'them' was but he was pretty sure he wasn't talking about the voices they supposedly were hearing.

" _I don't know," Jay's Wing said. "Maybe."_

" _I say we touch it," Dove's Wing said. The two toms looked at her. "When we lived in the tunnels, I heard that cats would go to this pool of water and lap it to communicate with our ancestors."_

" _We are the ancestors now," Jay's Wing pointed out._

 _Lion's Roar took a step towards the stump. "Maybe this is the dead cats equivalent of the Moonpool or the Cave of Pointed Stones?"_

" _Touch it then," Jay's Wing encouraged. Lion's Roar leaned forward and tapped his nose against it. Nothing happened. "Maybe try jumping on top of it?"_

 _Lion's Roar bunched up his muscles and took a leap. He landed on top of the Sacred Stump. When his paws made contact, a bright light flashed. When it died down, the golden tom was gone._

" _Lion's Roar!" Dove's Wing cried in alarm. Jay's Wing bunched up his muscles as well as if he was planning on jumping after him but Dove's Wing stopped him. "What are you doing?"_

" _Are you going to let him go alone?" Jay's Wing asked with a gleam of adventure in his eyes. He leaped onto the stump and he too disappeared._

 _Dove's Wing rolled her eyes and jumped after him._

The Moonpool suddenly started moving and Jayfeather lost sight of the cats for a moment. When the water settled once more, the three cats were sitting in a place where colors swirled in the space behind them. There was ground but no sky and nothing in the distance, just colors. Jayfeather knew they weren't in the Silverpelt like StarClan cats. They were somewhere else, somewhere beyond StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting's hunting grounds.

The word _Astral Plane_ slid into the medicine cat's mind. Jayfeather recalled that Crane's Wing mentioned that his cats honored the 'sacred cats', whoever they were. He sensed he was about to get an idea. This place must be where those sacred cats lived. They were beyond the other ancestors and it seemed that Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar lived among them.

The three cats looked calm. Jayfeather assumed that the Moonpool had skipped ahead in time. This was much later.

 _Lion's Roar, Jay's Wing, and Dove's Wing were laying around talking with some other cats. None of them had stars in their pelts. They had markings that matched the patterns of the space in the Astral Plane faintly flowing through them._

 _Suddenly, the three cats stiffened and told the other cats they had to go. They ran until there were no more cats in sight._

 _The three cats were standing shoulder to shoulder and looking up where the sky should be. The colors continued to swirl. Jay's Wing threw his head back and yowled. One of the streaks of color spiraled out of space and rushed down towards him._

 _Lion's Roar shoved him aside. He grunted as the streak hit him. Dove's Wing came to his side and touched her muzzle to the streak. Soon after, it faded._

" _What just happened?" Lion's Roar asked. He looked a bit shaky after that ordeal despite how quickly it happened._

" _The universe was speaking with us," Jay's Wing murmured. He looked to his sister. "What did you hear?"_

 _Dove's Wing closed her eyes. "In many, many season cycles, something terrible will happen to the clans."_

" _Those cats that left the mountains?" Lion's Roar confirmed. Dove's Wing nodded. "What do you mean something terrible will happen?"_

" _Pay attention and find out," Jay's Wing growled and he looked back to where the streak had come from. The space colors shifted again until only a bright orange was seen. The colors moved into the shape of a cat._

" _It's the cat with flames in his pelt," Lion's Roar noted. "The other cats have said the skies show him to them occasionally. He must be important."_

 _The colors shifted again._ They moved so fast that Jayfeather couldn't follow what the Plane was telling them but the three sacred cats seemed to understand. A cat with flames in his pelt... were they speaking of Firestar? Were they seeing the clans? Maybe the future? Or maybe even the prophecy itself?

" _We must do something," Jay's Wing stated._

" _No cat deserves that," Dove's Wing agreed. "But what can we do?"_

" _We have more power than the clan's ancestors and the Tribe's ancestors combined," Lion's Roar pointed out. "We could eliminate the Dark Forest before they can plot against the clans and the cat with flames in his pelt."_

" _We may have more power than the clans' and tribes' ancestors but we can't do that," Dove's Wing said. "We can't go to the Dark Forest."_

" _And if we could, what would we do? Ask them nicely?" Jay's Wing added sarcastically. "We can't destroy them. No matter how evil they are, we don't have the right to do that."_

" _Downside of being dead, we can't directly do anything to help the cats," Dove's Wing said._

" _Or can we?" Lion's Roar responded cryptically._

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Our cats send prophecies to StarClan who passes them off to the medicine cats," Lion's Roar said. "Our cats have the power to create those prophecies so what if we gave some of our power to future cats?"_

" _Can we even do that?" Jay's Wing questioned._

 _Lion's Roar shrugged. "Why not?"_

" _This seems like a quick and rash decision," Dove's Wing said. "We should discuss this."_

" _Hey, you two are the thinkers and I'm the doer," Lion's Roar said good naturedly. He looked back to the colors. The space shifted back so it looked like an orange cat. "Prophecies got to be worded good right? And this has got to happen at the right time. And we also need to figure out a way to make sure that our power ends up in the paws of good cats."_

 _Jay's Wing thought a moment. "Who better than to have our power than us?"_

 _Lion's Roar and Dove's Wing looked at him in surprise and confusion._

" _Don't act like you don't miss the land of the living," Jay's Wing said. "If we're going to send some of our power, we may as well tag along too."_

 _Slowly, Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar nodded in agreement._

" _Okay, now that we know what we're going to do, we just need to create the prophecy," Lion's Roar said._

" _I think I've got it," Dove's Wing said and looked to the image of the cat with flames in his pelt. "There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

" _When the darkness of your ancestors returns, the sharp eyed jay, the roaring lion and the gentle dove will save the clans," Jay's Wing added._

" _Using the powers of the mind, the body, and the senses granted by the Astral Plane, so the clans can walk another day," Lion's Roar finished._

Jayfeather realized that the prophecy that he knew from walking in Firestar's dreams all those seasons ago wasn't the whole thing. That's why StarClan cats were so always so vague. They didn't know the whole thing. The original had been so much more specific. Slightly vague but still, much clearer.

The Moonpool suddenly began moving again. Jayfeather expected another scene to appear but instead, he found his vision fading. A few moments later, he found himself truly beside the Moonpool. He had woken up.

Jayfeather got to his paws and saw the other medicine cats awakening. He looked at Leafpool and his mind began racing to figure out what to tell her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *Excited shouts* Finally! Some good stuff! Jayfeather just saw the prophecy being made and all that stuff Crane's Wing was talking about is starting to make a bit more sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Jayfeather padded over to Mothwing and prodded her with a paw, waking her up, as the other medicine cats began to open their eyes and pull their muzzles out of the Moonpool. Mothwing gave a big yawn and got to her paws. Jayfeather turned to face his fellow medicine cats.

"Did StarClan speak to you?" Leafpool asked him immediately.

Jayfeather didn't know how to respond to that. One of the most important parts of being a medicine cat was to have faith in StarClan. How would the others react when they learned there were cats above StarClan? They already knew of the Tribe of Endless Hunting and the Ancients but from what he gathered from the dream and what little he heard from Crane's Wing, these cats were beyond that.

"In a way," he decided to say.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did they or did they not speak to you?" Leafpool demanded.

Jayfeather glared. _Why is she being so rude?_

Leafpool seemed to notice Jayfeather's displeasure. "Sorry. Can you tell me what's going on on our way back to camp?"

Jayfeather's fur pricked in surprise. "Who said I'm going back to camp with you?"

Now it was Leafpool's turn to be surprised. "Why wouldn't you come back to camp?"

"Same reason I haven't been there for the past half-moon," Jayfeather responded.

The other medicine cats exchanged glances, not knowing if they should interfere or not.

"Leafpool, get off his back," Littlecloud said. "Clearly our ancestors have told him something, he's just doing his job as a medicine cat."

Jayfeather dipped his head gratefully to the older tom then looked back to Leafpool. "I just need some more time."

Leafpool didn't accept this. "Jayfeather, I understand you have a responsibility to StarClan but you also have a responsibility to your own clan. I can't believe I'm saying this but you need to focus on what living cats need more than what StarClan wants you to do."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Jayfeather growled. "And I'm sure ThunderClan's fine. You could handle the clan on your own long before I was kitted."

"I can handle the clan, it's Briarlight who needs you," Leafpool responded.

Jayfeather's anger faded and was replaced with concern. "Is she alright?"

"She's not sick or anything, it's just harder on her without you helping her."

Jayfeather felt guilty. He'd forgotten how much the paralyzed she-cat relied on him. "Tell her I'm sorry… Tell her I'll be back in a quarter-moon."

"You're going to be gone a whole quarter-moon? Why?"

"I need to… deal with what I learned from the Moonpool."

"From the Moonpool?" Willowshine questioned. "Not StarClan?"

"If you two are done, can you move away from the entrance so the rest of us can leave?" Littlecloud asked irritably. Jayfeather have his chest a few embarrassed licks and backed away muttering an apology. Littlecloud walked past him. "Thank you."

* * *

Jayfeather clawed at the ground in frustration. Dirt gathered under his claws. Downside of being in the tunnels, there was dirt everywhere.

Tomorrow was the day of three-quarter moon, the day he said he'd return to the clan. Jayfeather still didn't feel like he'd wrapped his head around everything that was going on. He'd had several more memory flashes. He'd been getting used to them but they still weren't very welcome.

All of his memory flashes were about Jay's Wing as a kit or softpaw. He saw nothing like what he did at the Moonpool. He didn't know if that was good or not. Learning anything more about the Astral Plane would probably confuse him even more but it wasn't like the memory flashes he was getting now were helping him any.

Jayfeather's thoughts had been going in circles for days. As drowsiness began to get in, he decided now be as well a time as any to escape it.

Jayfeather curled up and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he opened them in a dream. He looked around, not recognizing the peaceful field he was standing in.

"Jay's Wing."

Jayfeather whipped around and saw a familiar white she-cat standing behind him. He purred at the sight of her after all this time. "Half Moon!"

The two moved closer to each other and pressed against each other. Both were purring loudly. After a few moments, they broke apart from their greeting.

Once again, Jayfeather took in the sight of her. Her beautiful white pelt. Those emerald-green eyes. Her compact form. The way her tail whisked behind her. That expression she always had etched on her face when she looked at him. That expression of pure and utter love. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

This was his Half Moon. Not the one he kept seeing in those visions. This was the cat who he'd fallen for, who'd looked at him when she cast her stone to leave, who lead the Ancients into the mountains, who he'd appointed the Teller of Pointed Stones…

 _The cat I left behind…_ Jayfeather told himself solemnly. As much as he loved it when he saw her or visited him, the visits always brought guilt and regret.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. There were more important things right now.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here," Half Moon said.

Jayfeather nodded. "You're going to tell me about the Astral Plane."

"What?"

"What?"

"What's the Astral Plane?" Half Moon asked.

"You know, that place you and StarClan sent that vision of to me."

Half Moon shook her head. "StarClan has sent you no visions or dreams. Other than this one, of course."

Jayfeather was even more alarmed. Part of his had hoped that all those memory flashes had been sent by StarClan. Then there would be a reason. And an explanation that he could understand.

"Remember when the two of us and the other softpaws played in that river?" Jayfeather asked randomly.

She nodded. "Fallen Leaves taught us how to catch fish. I didn't like it much but your sister seemed to."

Jayfeather nodded. "So did Fallen Leaves. We still never found out how he learned to do that.

"He told me he'd spent days watching the birds pluck fish out of the water."

"As a softpaw?"

She shook her head. "As a kit."

Jayfeather recalled the ways of the Ancients. Cats hunting for themselves, no cats knowing how to heal, the treacherous trail to earn respect and become a sharpclaw, kits going off on their own, learning to hunt and fight for yourself. It sounded pretty bad compared to clan life.

"So why did you come to me?" Jayfeather changed the subject.

"Last time you went to the Moonpool we sensed your presence but when you touched the Moonpool, you went to some place StarClan couldn't see," Half Moon explained. "We feared you went to the Dark Forest."

"Oh. Well, I didn't," Jayfeather said. "But I am glad to see you."

"And I as well," she purred and pressed back against him. His purr joined hers and their tails intertwined. "I wish we could stay like this forever but you must return to your clan and I must return to StarClan."

"Right," Jayfeather said and the two parted. "When you go back to StarClan, can you ask around about the Astral Plane?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you to get information about it."

"You're as sharp as ever, Jay's Wing," Half Moon smiled. "Of course I will ask. When I hear of something, I will tell you."

"Thank you," Jayfeather dipped his head. His vision began to fade an he was soon thrown into the darkness of the waking world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Jayfeather will be returning to the clan soon as confused as ever.

If you too are confused, review or PM me for an explanation of what's happening in the story. I don't really know how clear the story is. It can't be too clear or there's no build up but if you're completely lost, let me know and I'll try to clear things up.

As promised, here are my review responses. I'll try to respond to them more frequently.

 _Darth Jay_ (1)- Thanks. This is the first review. You have no idea how much this helps push the story along.

 _Wormy_ \- Yeah, I always imagined something like this happening but there's no evidence in the books. And don't worry about it not finishing. As stated in my profile, I don't upload stories unless the story is finished or sure to be finished.

 _Panemat_ \- I'm a mind reader! I actually wrote this story with the intention of something like that happening. I always do the same thing but I can never find what I'm looking for. I'm glad to have saved someone from that.

 _Genric Cat 5001_ \- I'm surprised there's nothing like this. I couldn't find a story like this either. I'm really glad you've enjoyed it.

 _Darth Jay_ (2)- As I told Wormy, don't worry about this story being discontinued. I too hate it when stories are abandoned and when they're so old, I have little hope of them returning.

 _Darth Jay_ (3)- Not actually two in one day but I'm glad you were excited by the idea of that. Would you guys like to see more than one chapter in one day? I was planning on pushing them out a bit but I could do more than one in a day if you'd like. I feel like its easier for people to keep track of them if there's one a day since the chapter's aren't titled but I could leave a reminder or something. idk

 _Darth Jay_ (4)- Thanks for all your reviewing! It lets me know you are enjoying the story.

 _Wormy again_ \- Thanks. The beginning was kinda slow just because I needed to build the story up slowly but from here on out it should speed up a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Lionblaze paced at the camp entrance. Crane's Wing was sitting nearby. His paws shifted with as much anxiety as Lionblaze felt flowing through his body.

"Calm down, Lionblaze," Briarlight said from where she lay beside Crane's Wing. "Leafpool said he'd be back today, Jayfeather wouldn't back out on his word."

"You're right," Lionblaze sighed.

"Of course she is," a voice meowed.

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight yowled as the medicine cat walked through the entrance. "You're back! Where were you?"

"Um, StarClan told me some stuff and I had to… do it," Jayfeather said.

 _He's lying but I don't care._ Lionblaze purred and pressed his nose against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back. I was worried."

"You shouldn't have been," Jayfeather grunted and butted his head against Lionblaze's shoulder. The action surprised him. _He's never done anything like that…_

"Jay's Wing…" Crane's Wing spoke up softly. Lionblaze felt Jayfeather flinch against him and look over at the cat who looked just like him. Crane's Wing looked embarrassed, like he didn't know what to say or do.

Luckily he didn't have to do anything. The rest of the clan noticed Jayfeather's arrival and were now coming over to crowd him.

"Welcome back, Jayfeather," Cloudtail greeted.

"Everyone was so worried about you!" Amberpaw exclaimed.

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing said. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where'd you run off to, young 'un?" Purdy asked.

"How did you survive out there on your own?" Molewhisker questioned.

"Where in the name of StarClan were you?" Berrynose demanded loudly. "You should've heard what the cats from other clans were saying. I heard some ShadowClan cats calling you a traitor and a coward. I was starting to think they weren't too far off."

"Berrynose!" Bramblestar's stern voice rang through the camp. Berrynose ducked his head and pressed his ears back. "Don't be so disrespectful to your medicine cat! I'm sure he had a very good reason to do what he did. Leafpool mentioned he'd heard something from StarClan."

"Then I'd like to hear it," Berrynose said.

Lionblaze growled at the tom. Sure, he was annoying but this was a whole new level. _How dare he!_

"Lionblaze, calm down," Bramblestar ordered. "And shame on the rest of you. Lionblaze, Crane's Wing, and Briarlight have been waiting all day and you didn't even let them give Jayfeather a proper greeting."

A murmur of apologies rippled through the cats. Leafpool pushed her way to the front of the mass to confront her son.

"So what'd StarClan tell you?" Leafpool asked. She looked eagar. She'd been waiting a quarter-moon afterall.

Jayfeather looked a bit overwhelmed. His mouth opened but no words came out for a moment.

"Cinderheart," he said finally.

"What?" Worry prickled through Lionblaze's pelt.

"StarClan told you about me?" Cinderheart asked.

"Is something wrong with her kits?" Daisy asked. Alarm struck Lionblaze as he looked at his mate's swollen flank. Was there something wrong with his mate or kits? Cinderheart looked as healthy as could be.

Jayfeather shook his head quickly. "No, I just learned some things. It has nothing to do with her specifically, she just knows more about it than any other cat."

Cinderheart looked confused. Lionblaze gave his brother an odd look. He wasn't acting like himself. His speech patterns, his tone, he way he held himself; it was different and Lionblaze didn't think it was because of the nervousness he was displaying. _The past moon really changed him._

"Come on, this is important," Jayfeather took a step back and beckoned her with his tail.

"You're just leaving again?" Leafpool questioned.

"No! I need to talk to Cinderheart, she's going to be with me," Jayfeather told her.

"Then I'm coming too."

"No."

"No?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"It does if my kit disappears for a moon!"

Jayfeather showed his teeth and snarled at her. The surrounding cats gave looks of surprise at Jayfeather's behavior but no cat was more surprised than Lionblaze. There was definitely something different about his brother.

"Can we go now?" Jayfeather looked expectantly at Cinderheart.

"Wait, I should come," Bramblestar said. "I need to be informed of this."

Jayfeather looked annoyed but he knew better than to argue with the clan leader. "Fine."

"Can I join you?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather hesitated. "This affects you. I was going to tell you after I talked with Cinderheart."

"This seems like a group activity," Lionblaze shrugged.

"Fine." Jayfeather sighed. "Then, Dovewing, you some too. This affects you too," he meowed. He looked to Crane's Wing. "No, you can't join. The two of us need to have a long talk after."

Jayfeather whipped around and stalked out of the camp. Dovewing looked a bit shocked but bounded after him and was joined by Cinderheart. Lionblaze and Bramblestar exchanged a look. It seemed the leader had noticed the change in Jayfeather too.

Bramblestar turned to address the clan who'd began gossiping. "Nothing to see here. Don't dramatize this, this is serious. The first cat I hear sticking their nose in business that isn't theirs will be on tick duty for a moon. Go back to your duties. "

Lionblaze blinked, impressed. He turned around and walked side by side with Bramblestar to join the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jayfeather is back at the camp but some of Jay's Wing's behavior is starting to show in Jayfeather. Lionblaze has noticed the change, how will this play out?

Reviews-

 _WyldClaw_ (Reviews 1-6)- Thanks for all your reviews! They really help the story. Yes, Crane's Wing is strange. Everyone knows it, he knows that they know it. His strangeness is part of his character. Even when he explains himself, he's still kind of a weirdo. I love the flashbacks too, I'm glad you enjoy them. Yes, the talk between Lionblaze and Crowfeather went well. Crowfeather's probably going to get an earful from Nightcloud and plenty of glares from Breezepelt though. I like their bonding too. Crane's Wing likes having fun and what's more fun than insulting rival clans? Again, thanks for your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Dovewing followed Jayfeather alongside Cinderheart into a small clearing. Jayfeather sat down and looked at them expectantly. She sat down too. _This is going to be a long talk._

This whole thing was kind of freaking Dovewing out. Jayfeather never really spoke with her much other than about the prophecy but the days of the three were long over. _Maybe there's another prophecy about us?_ She really hoped so even though she knew it was unlikely. She really missed having her powers.

Lionblaze and Bramblestar soon joined them and sat down in the clearing. No one said anything. They just waited for Jayfeather to speak.

"Do you remember my stick?" Jayfeather asked randomly.

"The Stick of the Fallen?" Bramblestar questioned. "It's still in the camp."

"No, not that one," Jayfeather said. "The stick, I'm talking about the stick."

"I remember, you kept it somewhere out by the lake," Lionblaze nodded. "You'd always go to it when anything was bothering you."

"Right," Jayfeather said. "Do you know why?"

"No…"

"What are you getting at?" Dovewing asked.

"It was Rock's Stick," he said as if he hadn't heard them.

"Jayfeather, are you alright?" Cinderheart asked in concern.

Jayfeather sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I sound like i have bees in my brain but this is really hard to explain so I'm trying to build up to it."

"Okay. So what about the stick?" Lionblaze asked. "It was important because it had those scratches on it, right?"

"Yes," Jayfeather said. "It was the original Stick of the Fallen."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'original Stick of the Fallen'?" Bramblestar asked. "Was there another Great Battle with that many losses?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. Rock would record the number of softpaw who failed their test and died before they could become sharpclaws."

"What?" Bramblestar asked. "Sharpclaws? Like the ones in the mountains?"

"You know about them?" Jayfeather asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah. The first time clan cats went to the mountains, the tribe was being terrorized by a giant cat that they called sharpclaw," Bramblestar explained.

"Oh. That's not what I meant," Jayfeather said. "Sharpclaws were ancient warriors. Before the clans, before the Tribe."

"Before the clans?" Dovewing echoed. She and Cinderheart exchanged a shocked look. They like every clan cat had always been taught that the clans had existed forever though it made sense that they hadn't. It was still surprising.

"Are you saying the Tribe existed before the clans?" Bramblestar questioned.

Jayfeather nodded. "The Tribe of Rushing Water sent cats to find new territory and those cats became the clans. But that's not important."

"Not important?" Bramblestar demanded. "This could change everything about how the clans see things!"

"We don't have to tell anyone," Lionblaze pointed out. "And I don't see what this has to do with-"

"I'm getting to that. Quit interrupting," Jayfeather snapped. Lionblaze's eyes gleamed with humor. This was more like the Jayfeather he knew. "I'm trying to talk to the cats that came before the Tribe. The Ancients. You know them."

All the cats nodded. The Ancients had come to their aid during the Great Battle.

"Coincidentally, the Ancients lived here, by the lake," Jayfeather continued. "There was a sharpclaw named Jay's Wing. He was the cat who lead the Ancients to the mountains and inspired the first Stoneteller to send cats to the old Forest."

"The clans owe that cat a great debt," Bramblestar murmured. It was so quiet that Lionblaze almost didn't hear it. "We wouldn't be around if not for him."

"Wait, Crane's Wing calls you Jay's Wing," Dovewing pointed out. "Does he think that you're going to do something like that? Is that a title of honor or something?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "He calls me Jay's Wing because I am Jay's Wing."

"What?" Bramblestar looked as shocked as Lionblaze felt. _Jayfeather believes he is an ancient cat? What happened to him?_

"Jayfeather, whatever Crane's Wing said to you is getting in your head," Dovewing told him.

Jayfeather shook his head. "This has nothing to do with him, I actually found out about all this when I was still an apprentice."

"And you're just telling us you've got bees in your brain now?"

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes. "There was no point in telling you. Well, actually there was. You and Lionblaze were sharpclaws too. Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar."

Lionblaze and Dovewing's eyes widened.

"You're like me," Cinderheart murmured.

"What?" Bramblestar asked astonished.

"I was Cinderpelt and StarClan sent my spirit back to live again," Cinderheart said.

Bramblestar fell silent. This was a lot on him.

"As amazing as that is, it took you a moon to figure all that out?" Lionblaze questioned. "StarClan couldn't just send you a dream."

To his surprise, Jayfeather shook his head. "No, this had nothing to do with StarClan. I've actually known that we were all reborn for seasons. I found out a little while after Dovewing became a warrior when I went to walk with the Ancients."

"This is so complicated," Bramblestar said.

"You've known all this time?" Dovewing asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lionblaze demanded.

"What do you mean you went to walk with the Ancients?" Cinderheart asked.

"When Jay's Wing died I- Jayfeather- took his place for a while," Jayfeather said. "At first I thought I was dreaming or that StarClan sent me back in time but StarClan didn't know about it. I kind of have an idea of what happened but I'm not sure."

"You took the place of a dead cat in the past and you didn't tell me?" Lionblaze asked.

"Twice actually," Jayfeather said. "I know I probably should've told you but I know I sound insane right now and I didn't want to do this unless I had to."

"So you have to now?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather nodded then paused. "I guess," he shrugged.

"You guess?"

"Crane's Wing came here for a reason. Whatever that reason is caused me to… regain some of Jay's Wing's memories," Jayfeather told his clanmates. He looked towards Bramblestar. "I know I shouldn't have run off, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't deal with the memory flashes here."

"Is what happened to you going to happen to Lionblaze and Dovewing?" Cinderheart asked alarmed.

"Doubt it," Jayfeather said. "I'm different from them. I actually was, have been, and am Jay's Wing, they've never had any connections to their… former selves."

Dovewing exhaled and sat back. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know," Jayfeather said. "That's why I didn't tell you before."

"So what have you done the past moon?" Bramblestar asked. "You said you already knew all of that."

"Like I said, I was mostly dealing with memory flashes," Jayfeather said. "But I had a vision too. And a dream. But I think that's more medicine cat stuff and Jay's Wing stuff. It doesn't really concern you and I don't want to tell you too much at once."

"Jayfeather caring for cats now? The past moon's really changed you," Lionblaze teased.

Jayfeather only responded with a blind stare. "I still don't know what to do about Crane's Wing or why he's here. It's something not even StarClan knows."

"Well, that's because it's obvious," Cinderheart spoke. All the cats looked at the grey tabby expectantly. "I'm a reincarnation. What did I have to do?"

Lionblaze thought a moment. "You had to free the old spirit."

Cinderheart nodded and looked at the other reincarnations. "The three must free their old spirits."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jayfeather's finally told Lionblaze and Dovewing what's going on.

I realized while editing this chapter that the POV switches from Dovewing to Lionblaze part way through. Its not really important enough to go back and fix it and its not really too noticeable. I know its unprofessional but this is fanfiction so just ignore it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dovewing's thoughts were buzzing. _Ancient cats? Being born again? Having powers was as crazy but being another cat? Being Dove's Wing?_

Jayfeather had never told them anything about their past selves. Dovewing was almost angry at him. He should have told her and Lionblaze about this, as important as it is and as much as it impacted them. He'd said that it was for the better, that this was their life now and they shouldn't dwell on the past. _He should take his own advice._ Jayfeather seemed incredibly emotionally invested in this. That was the only reason Dovewing couldn't be too upset with him. Jayfeather wanted to spare them from the pain he experienced.

Ivypool ran up to her as she entered the camp. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Dovewing lied. _Everything._ Her head was still whirling. This could change everything for her.

"Really?" Ivypool sighed. "You should know better than to try and keep something from me. Seriously, nothing always means something. And there's no way you're telling me you were out past sunhigh doing nothing."

"I need to think about it awhile," Dovewing told her. "And it's really hard to explain, that's why were were out so long."

"Alright."

Dovewing glanced across camp and saw both Lionblaze and Bramblestar retreating to their dens. That seemed like a good idea. "I'm going to take a nap."

"It was really that intense, huh?" Ivypool questioned. Dovewing shot her a look. "Just don't come complaining to me when Squirrelflight gets mad at you for napping like a kit."

"I'm sure Bramblestar will excuse me from patrols for a bit," she sighed.

"Wait what? It was that bad?"

"Ivypool please," she said and padded to the warriors' den where she sank into her nest.

"What happened?"

Just as Dovewing was about to put her head down to nap, Bumblestripe stuck his den into the warrior's den. Dovewing looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it," Dovewing told him.

"How could I not?" Bumblestripe asked. "You walked into camp like…" he trailed off to think. "I've never seen you like that."

"Can you two take that outside?" Lionblaze grumbled as he tried to sleep.

"Sorry Lionblaze," Dovewing said to her former mentor then looked at her former mate. "He's just leaving."

"No I'm not," Bumblestripe said. "I'll keep talking and keep keeping Lionblaze from sleeping unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine," she sighed and got up. _But only because Lionblaze deserves to sleep. Not because I want to talk about my feelings._

"Don't tell him anything!" Lionblaze gave a threatening hiss. Suddenly wide awake, he glared at Bumblestripe.

"Okay, let's go," Bumblestripe said backing away from Lionblaze. "Shall we?"

Bumblestripe started heading out of camp but Doveing stopped him. "Let's just talk here." _I don't want our clanmates to get any ideas about us._

Bumblestripe looked disappointed but sat down anyway. "So what's going? Are you okay?"

Dovewing paused. This probably wasn't the greatest idea. She wasn't really ready to talk to Bumblestripe at all and now wasn't the best time to try. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Bumblestripe had a great amount of doubt in his voice.

"Really, there's nothing going on with me," Dovewing said. That was true, Jayfeather said that nothing would happen to her or Lionblaze. Probably. Maybe. "Jayfeather just told us what he found out. Some stuff's going on with him. It was just a lot to process."

"What kind of stuff?"

"... ancestral stuff?"

"StarClan visited him."

"... yes." That wasn't a lie either. Jayfeather did say he had a dream.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Of course there is," she said.

"Can you tell me?"

"No. Even if I could talk about it, I wouldn't," she said. "And no, this has nothing to do with the fact we're not mates anymore."

Bumblestripe sighed. "I understand. But keeping whatever this is to yourself can't be a good thing. You should at least tell Ivypool."

"I might," she shrugged.

"That's all I ask," Bumblestripe dipped his head and padded away. Dovewing turned back to the warrior's den but saw Cinderheart padding in. She guessed Lionblaze and Cinderheart needed to talk so she turned around and went to look for Ivypool.

* * *

It turned out that Ivypool had gone on patrol while Dovewing was talking to Bumblestripe. Dovewing waited for her by the camp entrance.

"What's up?" the silver she-cat asked her sister when she returned.

"So much," Dovewing sighed.

"Figured," she said. "Want to tell me about it?"

 _I wouldn't know where to start._ "Not really. I'm not supposed to talk about it apparently."

"That didn't stop you from telling me about the three thing," Ivypool said with a gleam in her eye.

"This is different," Dovewing said.

Ivypool frowed, noticing her lack of spirit. "How so?" Dovewing gave a weak shrug. Ivypool frowned furthur. "Do you want to talk about something else to take your mind off it for a bit?"

"Yes! Please! Thank you!"

Ivypool purred in amusement. "So while we're on the topic, I'd like to apologize for how I acted back when I found out about the prophecy."

 _She still feels bad about that? After all this time?_ Dovewing waved her off with her tail. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I guess I know that but I still shouldn't have gotten angry with you," Ivypool went on. "When we were younger, I always felt like you were so much better than me. And finding out you were chosen by StarClan didn't help."

Dovewing froze as Ivypool said those words. She recalled what Jayfeather said. _This had nothing to do with StarClan… It's something not even StarClan knows._ Jayfeather had said only Dovewing, Lionblaze and himself were reborn. They were the three, surely that wasn't a coincidence.

 _Then the prophecy couldn't have come from StarClan. They did not chose me._

Ivypool tipped her head at her silence. "Are you alright? Did I say something?"

"I was not chosen by StarClan!" she blurted out and turned tail and ran out of the ThunderClan camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon after Dovewing and Bumblestripe left the warriors' den, Cinderheart walked in.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze jumped to his feet to greet his mate despite the fact all he wanted to do was curl up in his nest. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Cinderheart's eyes were brimmed with worry. "You were pretty quiet on the way back. How are you holding up?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "I don't know. This is kind of crazy, you know?"

"I was reborn too," Cinderheart reminded him. "I always felt different. I knew all these things, I had all these memories and they weren't mine."

"But that's why this is different," Lionblaze said. "You had signs of it, I don't. I'm just a normal cat." Cinderheart rose an eyebrow and Lionblaze realized his error. "Other than the powers. But those have been gone for awhile now. I've gotten use to being able to get hurt."

Cinderheart nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure Jayfeather already realized this but I'm sure the fact you three had those powers was because of this."

"You think?" Lionblaze asked.

"Why else would you three be reincarnations?" she purred in response. She pressed her head against her chest. Lionblaze reciprocated but his mind was still far off. Cinderheart noticed. "If it makes you feel any better, it is nice knowing I'm not the only cat who was reborn."

"But you aren't Cinderpelt anymore, you're just Cinderheart," Lionblaze said. "I've never heard of Lion's Roar. I don't feel like another cat."

"You'll figure it out," Cinderheart said and licked his ear affectionately. "I'm heading back to the nursery. You should get back to that nap you were trying to take."

Lionblaze nodded and watched her leave before settling back down and falling asleep.

* * *

Dovewing ran all the way to the lake. She stopped at the water's edge, out of breath. The sight of the water didn't help her. It just reminded her of a time when she had her powers. The journey to the end of the river was the first time she was aware that she was different.

Ivypool soon caught up with her. "Don't run off like that!"

Dovewing halfheartedly shot her a look then looked back to the lake. Her memory went back to when she went on a journey to end the drought. That felt so long ago. She remembered that journey with fondness. She had recently discovered her powers and she made many friends from other clans. _Like Tigerheart._ She shook that last thought away.

"What did you mean StarClan didn't choose you?" Ivypool asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I just know they didn't."

"How?" Ivypool inquired. "Did Jayfeather tell you?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He told us about… something that he's… he told us why Crane's Wing calls him Jay's Wing," Dovewing said.

"And?"

"And to explain that he told us all this other stuff," Dovewing told her. "Like StarClan isn't even…"

"StarClan isn't even what?"

Dovewing looked down. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't even know what she was trying not to say, Jayfeather didn't go into as much detail as he surely knew.

"StarClan isn't what?" Ivypool repeated.

"StarClan isn't as great and powerful as I thought," Dovewing said choosing her words slowly and carefully. "As we thought."

Ivypool looked at her in surprise. "Are you losing faith in StarClan?"

"No!" Dovewing denied. "Jayfeather just told us there are other cats in the night sky."

Ivypool nodded. "Makes sense. Only clan cats go to StarClan. And I've heard some of the older cats mention the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"That's not what I meant," Dovewing said.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know. Jayfeather only explained enough so that we understood what he needed to tell us," she said.

"And what did he tell you?" Ivypool asked.

Dovewing was silent.

"Come on Dovewing, it can't be that bad," Ivypool urged. "We're sisters, you can tell me anything."

Dovewing hesitated. "I don't know how to say it."

"Just try."

Dovewing's mind raced. _I should tell her._ No she shouldn't. Lionblaze told her not to tell and Jayfeather made it clear on the way back that he didn't want anyone who didn't need to know. _But Ivypool needs to know._ Did she really though? _She really doesn't._

"I'm sorry," Dovewing finally spoke. Ivypool just looked at her. "I can't talk about it right now. But I promise I'll tell you later. I might know more then."

Ivypool sighed and nodded. "I understand. Let's get back to camp."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** These next few chapters are kinda just follow up to that whole talk with Jayfeather.

A lot of people have mentioned that there aren't a lot of three stories right now. I've noticed that too but I never thought about it much. I'm considering starting up another one so if any of you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. There's not a very high chance I'll write it, I really should be focusing on my current tmnt story and I've got some other stories in the works but if there are any good suggestions, I might write one as a short side story/ break story.

Reviews-

 _Hazelfeather of ThunderClan_ \- Thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed. Yeah, Jayfeather x Stick is kinda strange. The stick is dead here so you don't have to worry about that happening in this story!


	15. Chapter 15

After returning to camp and dodging his questioning clanmates, Jayfeather returned to the medicine den where Leafpool was sorting herbs and Briarlight was doing her stretches.

"It's about time you got back," Leafpool grumbled.

"Sorry," Jayfeather responded but he didn't sound like he meant it at all.

"Now are you going to tell me why you were gone for a moon?"

"Nope," Jayfeather said and turned to Briarlight. "I'm really sorry I wasn't around. This was really important. Have you been keeping up with your exercises?"

Briarlight nodded then remembered that Jayfeather couldn't see. "Yeah. But I'm really glad your back. It's not really the same without you."

"Thanks," Jayfeather purred. He could feel Leafpool's glare boring into him. _I am not apologizing to her. She's been a real pain in the tail lately._ "Would you like some help?"

"Thanks."

Jayfeather walked over and pressed his paw against her hindquarters. He frowned. They were tighter than he'd felt in a long time. Not a good sign. "I'm going to work at your muscles a bit, alright?"

Jayfeather began kneading and messaging her hindquarters. He felt Briarlight relaxed under his paws. Jayfeather could still sense that Leafpool was shooting him angry looks behind his back but she couldn't really compain while he was helping Briarlight.

After awhile they switched to some exercises. Jayfeather lifted the useless part of the dark brown she-cat while she reached out with her paws and tried to support as much of her own weight as she could. Once they both tired, Jayfeather set her back down and they did it again.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Jayfeather grunted as he set her down for the fifteenth time.

"Thanks," Briarlight huffed. Jayfeather could hear her breathing hard. "I really like those ones. I mean, there hard but it feels like I'm working really hard and I like that. But no one really knows how to help me with them."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Jayfeather apologized again. He truly felt bad. He knew how much Briarlight relied on him. He relied on her too. He'd spent seasons living alone with the isolated life of a medicine cat. He would never wish injury upon any cat but since Briarlight's injury caused her to stay in the medicine den with him, he'd gotten company, a friend, and an escape from the lonely life of a medicine cat. And she helped him out a lot. Not as much now that Leafpool was back but he preferred Briarlight as a denmate over his mother.

Briarlight waved his apology off. "Whatever you did was important."

Jayfeather heard her belly growl. He snickered. "You should go get some fresh-kill. Exercises always did work up your appetite."

Briarlight and Jayfeather exchanged a few more words before the she-cat said goodbye and dragged herself out of the den to the fresh-kill pile.

With Briarlight gone, Jayfeather turned to the herb stores. He tried his best to ignore Leafpool but they kept bumping into each other which made it difficult.

"Are you really not going to tell me what you were doing?" Leafpool asked as Jayfeather nosed into the borage store.

"Of course I'm not. Why would I? Its none of your business."

"I'm your fellow medicine cat. We share these kinds of things."

"I kept the prophecy from you, didn't I?"

"Is this about the prophecy?"

"No."

"Is there a new prophecy?"

"No." _Sort of. I found out it was longer than I thought but nothing new._

"Then what was it?"

"Important stuff."

"If it was that important you should've told me."

"It doesn't concern you."

"How could it not? It was important enough to make you of all cats disappear for a moon. You left me to take care of the clan on my own, you should at least tell me why."

"You used to seem to love reminding me that you took care of the clan on your own for moons before I was kitted. I did the same for seasons, I know it wasn't that hard so stop it, Leafpool."

"But if StarClan shared something with you that important, then it must be important enough that all the medicine cats-"

"This has nothing to do with being a medicine cat!" Jayfeather snapped, his famous temper finally showing through the neutral and passive facade he'd been wearing since he got back. "Stop asking. If I thought you needed to know or if I wanted to talk about it, I would've told you already."

"Fine," Leafpool exasperated. "Can you put the juniper away? I collected some this morning."

"Alright." Jayfeather took a sniff and located the juniper. He snatched it up between his teeth and then noticed something beside it. "What are these?"

"Oak leaves," Leafpool responded. "I heard something about using them for medicine once so I collected them when I saw them but I don't remember who told me or what they're used for."

"They are used to prevent infection when dried," Jayfeather responded immediately.

"How did you know that?" Leafpool asked surprised.

 _How do I know that?_ Jayfeather tried to remember.

" _Broken Shadow!" Jay's Wing wailed and ran towards his mother. He stumbled but quickly recovered and shook his pelt. He was only two moons old and his paws were still a bit too big for his tiny little body._

" _Jay's Wing!" Broken Shadow got up from where she was sharing tongues with Running Horse. The she-cat looked over her son for a moment before realizing something was missing. "Where's your sister?"_

" _Dove's Wing got hurt!" Jay's Wing cried._

 _Broken Shadow looked alarmed. "How? Where is she?"_

" _There's some twoleg thing in the clearing where we like to play," Jay's Wing explained. "The one near that birch. Her paw is bleeding."_

 _Broken Shadow looked to Running Horse. The older tom knew a lot about the ways of healing. Broken Shadow's wordless gaze sent a clear message and Running Horse got to his paws._

" _Let's get to that kit before some fox comes along and snatches her up," he rumbled. Jay's Wing looked horrified. Running Horse swiped his tongue over his ear. "Don't worry. Foxes don't come 'round these parts much since we drove out that pack when I was a young sharpclaw. I'm sure that sister of yours is fine."_

 _Jay's Wing still looked worried as he scampered off and lead the two older cats to where his sister was. The three cats ran deep into the forest and found a clearing._

" _Jay's Wing!" Dove's Wing called out at the sight of her brother. She was lying down with her paw held out in front of her. Blood oozed from it and stained the forest floor. Her eyes fell on the adult cats. "Broken Shadow! Running Horse!"_

 _Broken Shadow rushed over to her daughter and began fussing over her. Running Horse approached more slowly to inspect her injured forepaw._

 _He glanced aside and saw a sharp device poking out of the ground. "Typical twolegs. Leaving their two leg things where they don't belong."_

" _Is Dove's Wing going to be okay?" Jay's Wing squeaked._

 _Running Horse nodded. "She needs stay off that paw, we should carry her back to camp."_

" _Badger ride!" Dove's Wing squealed in excitement._

" _But we should treat the wound out here," Running Horse continued, "where we don't have to travel far to find herbs."_

" _Can you go look for some?" Broken Shadow pleaded. She looked worriedly at her tiny kit. "I don't want to leave her like this."_

" _Of course," Running Horse said. He beckoned Jay's Wing. "Come with me. Your young eyes are sharper than mine even if they don't know what to look for."_

 _Running Horse padded steadily out of the clearing with Jay's Wing close behind._

" _What are we looking for?" Jay's Wing asked._

" _You're looking for cobweb," Running Horse told him. "You know what that looks like, right?" Jay's WIng nodded. "I'm looking for Burdock Root, Marigold, maybe Chervil or even Goldenrod."_

" _What do those look like?" Jay's Wing asked._

" _Don't worry about it, you just look for those cobwebs," Running Horse said._

" _Like those?" Jay's Wing pointed up at a tree with his tail._

" _Sharp eyes," Running Horse purred. Jay's Wing purred too. "Wait here, I'll climb up to get them."_

 _Jay's Wing watched the old tom climb up the tree but was soon distracted by the leaf-fall colors and seasonal changes. Some leaves lay around him and he began swiping at them._

" _Hey, don't do that," Running Horse said as he dropped down with the cobwebs. "Those are oak leaves. Dried too. Good find, sharp eyes."_

" _What do they do?" Jay's Wing asked. His whiskers wiggled, he was pleased by the nickname. Sharp eyes. He liked that._

" _They help stop infection before it starts," Running Horse explained. "We can mix it with these cobwebs. Grab some, sharp eyes, and we'll get these back to your sister._

"Jayfeather?"

 _Running Horse and Jay's Wing walked back to the clearing._

" _Jay's Wing!" Dove's Wing greeted. She then looked at her paw. "It hurts."_

"Jayfeather?"

" _I know," Running Horse soothed. "Hold it up and keep still. I'm going to put this-"_

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool suddenly put her paw on his shoulder. The motion startled Jayfeather out of the memory. His head snapped back in a jerking motion and a pain suddenly spread through his head.

"What?" he snapped and began backing up.

"You just stopped moving," Leafpool said. "It was like you were frozen."

 _Like I was frozen?_ Jayfeather's head throbbed and the pain jumped down to his neck. He flinched hard.

"What happened? That's not like you." Leafpool told him.

"I.. I, uh," Jayfeather couldn't form words. It was like his jaw was locked.

"Are you alright?" Leafpool asked, suddenly concerned.

Jayfeather felt some of his muscles spasm. "I need to go…"

"Jayfeather wait!" Leafpool yowled as Jayfeather charged out of camp ignoring the stunned looks of his clanmates. He ran through ThunderClan territory and down the first entrance to the tunnels that he could find.

Jayfeather didn't stop until he reached the underground river. He collapsed beside it, trembling and breathing hard. He put his head down on his paws and squeezed his eyes shut until the familiarity of the tunnels soothed the pain in his back and neck and his body stopped shaking.

 _What is happening to me?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh oh. Another flashback but this time, Jayfeather got snapped out of it before it could finish and it doesn't look like it went too well.

I imagine that the flashbacks are kind of like how they are in the Giver except without the whole Giver-Receiver part and it's unintentional. Jayfeather physically stops and his mind goes into a memory which he experiences first hand, like a small movie in his head. Since he'd been away from other cats for so long, he didn't know that he freezes or that being pulled from a memory would be so painful.

Reviews-

 _Wormy_ \- I like it, that's really the kinda thing I'd love to read/ write. I'd PM you for details but you don't have an account. I'll consider it. That idea really has potential and I'd love to write it for you. If I decide to, it may take some time. It seems like I'd have to plan it out pretty well. I've been pretty busy irl so I'm thinking this'll just be a short story. I'll try to get started but I'd really like it if you could give me some more details on it. You don't have to but if you have an account, I'd like to PM you about the story idea. Or you can just review. Either way, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Lionblaze lay in his nest trying to sleep like Cinderheart had suggested for him to do but his mind was in too much turmoil to let him drift off into slumber. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't do it no matter how ever much he tried. Eventually he gave up and sat up in his nest.

As he did so, his eyes fell on Crane's Wing who was just entering the warrior's den to check on his friend.

"Oh sorry," Crane's Wing said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," Lionblaze said then paused for a moment. "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That Jayfeather was- is- Jay's Wing."

"Of course," Crane's Wing confirmed. "I didn't make that clear, did I?"

"Nope."

"So he told you?"

"Yeah. And something else." Lionblaze hesitated. _Jayfeather said not to tell anyone but Crane's Wing already knows, right?_ He made up his mind quickly. "He said I was Lion's Roar and Dovewing was Dove's Wing."

"You're Lion's Roar?" Crane's Wing looked surprised. Lionblaze blinked. _Guess he didn't know._

"Not the same way Jayfeather is Jay's Wing," Lionblaze said quickly. Crane's Wing looked confused. "Jayfeather says that he- like him, Jayfeather- walked with the Ancients. And he has some of Jay's Wing's memories. But neither Dovewing or I have experienced anything like that."

Crane's Wing nodded slowly. "Um, wow. I was not expecting that. I mean, I was kind of a bit. The names Dovewing and Dove's Wing are really similar. I know cats from the line of Lion's Roar; I never thought about it but some of them look like you. And you have 'lion' in your name."

"I think that's a coincidence," Lionblaze said.

"Is it really though?" Crane's Wing responded with an even tone. "A cat called Jay, a cat called Dove, and a cat called Lion all living in one place? And the three of you seem pretty close."

"Jayfeather is my brother," Lionblaze told him. "And Dovewing was my apprentice."

"See? You three are close."

Lionblaze was silent for a moment. What Crane's Wing was saying made sense. "Tell me about Lion's Roar."

"Alright." Crane's Wing looked surprised. "I don't know much about him. He lived a long time ago and he's not from my line."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The cats in my group focus on the sacred cats that they're descended from," Crane's Wing explained. "My ancestors all bore the blood of Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing. Jay's Wing is very well known as a great cat. I'm not really sure what Dove's Wing did, we just remember her as Jay's Wing's sister."

Lionblaze looked surprised. _Dovewing was Jayfeather's sister? Then why am I his brother?_

"My best friend Lynx's Roar is from Lion's Roar's line," Crane's Wing continued. "He tells me that he was confident, noble, and brave. Jay's Wing helped kit him, I think but I'm not totally sure. Lynx's Roar says Lion's Roar was close with Half Moon."

"What's a Lynx?" Lionblaze asked. "And who was Half Moon? Her name sounds familiar."

Crane's Wing looked thoughtful. "I don't really know. I think a lynx is like a lion. It's a great wild cat but smaller. And it doesn't have a mane. And I don't think it can really roar which is weird. I think one of my elders mentioned something about seeing one once."

Lionblaze didn't question this further. He didn't really care much about different kinds of cats. "So who's Half Moon?"

"She was Jay's-" Crane's Wing cut off suddenly.

"What?" Lionblaze asked. "She was Jay's Wing's what?"

Crane's Wing looked down at his paws. "You clan cats are strange. You have rules that did not exist in the ancient times, you may not like what I have to say."

"Did she kill Jay's Wing?" Lionblaze asked alarmed.

"No!" Crane's Wing shook his head quickly. "It was nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It's not my place to tell you," Crane's Wing said.

Lionblaze sighed. "Why?"

"I just think that Jay's Wing- er, Jayfeather- would appreciate it very much," Crane's Wing said. "You should ask him some time, I'm sure he'd tell you. I just don't think he'd like it if I talked about something so personal. And I could be wrong, the legends have been passed for generations, since before your clans. At some point some of the truth must've fallen out of them."

Lionblaze was shocked that Crane's Wing would question something like this. If a clan cat questioned StarClan… He couldn't even think of a comparison. It was just wrong of cats to question their faith like that. But maybe things were just different for Crane's Wing's cats.

"So why did you come here?" Lionblaze asked. He'd asked this many times, he never really got a very good answer. Maybe now he could understand whatever Crane's Wing told him.

"In my group, there is a cat called a shama," Crane's Wing started.

"Shama?" Lionblaze echoed.

"Sort of like your medicine cat but they don't deal with herbs," Crane's Wing explained. "We don't really have one specific cat who heals, just a lot of cats who know herbs."

Lionblaze nodded and Crane's Wing continued. "Solar Sigil- that's our shama- received a sign or something. I don't know what it was but he he said that Jay's Wing had returned and that it was our duty as worshippers of the sacred cats to find him."

"But why?"

"... I don't know," Crane's Wing admitted. "It was an honor to be chosen, I didn't want to question Solar Sigil too much."

"That's a really strange name," Lionblaze said hoping that wasn't rude to say.

Crane's Wing purred in agreement. "I know, right? I asked Falling Falcon once as a kit, she said that the shamas had to have very specific names that represented spiritual power and the realm above."

Lionblaze didn't understand all of that. He realized he must sound like a kit begging his elders for a story but Crane's Wing's group sounded so interesting. "Who is Falling Falcon?"

"My mother."

"I thought your, uh, line used the names Bird's Wing," Lionblaze said recalling what Squirrelflight has said when she met the foreign tom.

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No, we use name to honor our ancestors. There are only so many kinds of birds, Lionblaze. My sister's name is Skua's Wing. And my brother is Kingfisher's Wing. That's kind of a mouthful and I don't even know what a skua is. I got lucky."

Lionblaze laughed. "I guess I should be grateful for the clans' naming system."

"I'm sure that at some point there have been some pretty weird names." Crane's Wing joined in on the joking. "Like Draftheart or... or Waspeye."

"Or Fluffears," Lionblaze snickered. "Or Muddypelt!"

"Or Mudface!" Crane's Wing laughed.

"I think there was actually a cat called that," Lionblaze wheezed.

"My point exactly!" Crane's Wing laughed. Lionblaze joined him and laughed harder. As the two continued to joke, Lionblaze realized that talking with Crane's Wing had distracted him from his earlier anxiety.

 _Crane's Wing is a good friend._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Some light has been shed on Crane's Wing's background. Reading it, it sounds like a cult. That wasn't my intention but you can chose to interpret it that way if you want. He's from a tribe of cats who, unlike the other tribe and the clans, remember their history and trace descent. Pretty much there are a bunch of small clans within the tribe called lines and the lines can trace descent from a specific cat that is important. Crane's Wing refers to these cats as sacred cats.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Yeah, Jayfeather's gotta keep some secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Bramblestar stared at the wall of his den. It was something he did often. It was a good way to think. He was clan leader after all, he had a lot of important decisions to make.

But this wasn't clan business or a big decision. His medicine cat, the cat he'd once believed to be his kit, had just told him that he was reborn, that he used to be another cat and that in this life he had visited the ancient times. It was a lot for him to wrap his head around. If Bramblestar was able to die and come back to life thanks to the nine lives granted to him from StarClan then surely anything was possible but going back in time? That sounded ridiculous.

Bramblestar didn't know how long he was staring at the wall but Leafpool soon arrived at the entrance of the den and kicked a stone to announce her arrival. "Bramblestar?"

"What is it Leafpool?" Bramblestar asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Jayfeather," she said slowly.

"Why? What happened?"

"He ran out of camp again and-"

"What?" Bramblestar got to his paws. "Is any cat looking for him?"

"Don't worry, he came back a while ago," Leafpool reassured. "He's sorting herbs right now."

"Then why are you worried?" Bramblestar asked. It wasn't unusual for a cat to leave camp.

"Earlier when he was sorting herbs," Leafpool started, "he just sort of… froze."

"He froze?"

"He just stopped moving." Leafpool nodded. "He just stood like that for a while and when I talked to him, it was like he didn't hear me. When I touched him, he snapped out of it but it looked like he was in pain and he started shaking and he ran off."

"He was shaking?" Bramblestar questioned. His thoughts went back, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything like that happen to Jayfeather.

"Violently," Leafpool confirmed. "He wasn't gone for long and when he came back, he was really calm. Like nothing happened."

Bramblestar nodded absentmindedly. Jayfeather had mentioned remembering his past but he hadn't mentioned anything about it being painful or freezing. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No, he said it was nothing," Leafool said. "But it happened again. He was eating a mouse and he suddenly he just stopped and stared at it awhile. I just watched him this time. I didn't want the same thing to happen again. He was like that for a while and by the time he moved again, the mouse was already cold and he didn't seem to realize anything had happened."

"Do you know of any sickness like this?" Bramblestar asked. He didn't want to believe there was something wrong with Jayfeather but his tale was kind of unrealistic. He didn't want to doubt his medicine cat but he felt it was more likely that something was wrong. He knew fever could affect the mind. Surely there were other illnesses with similar effects. Jayfeather had always been different. Leafpool had once told him that Jayfeather was blind because of some kind of condition. Bramblestar's pelt prickled with worry. There was a chance something was seriously wrong with him.

To his relief, Leafpool shook her head. "Maybe StarClan is sending him visions? I've never heard of them lasting very long but I suppose no cat really knows what's going on when they are contacted by StarClan."

Jayfeather was blind. Could he even receive visions? _When I received my nine lives, he was there and could see me. Maybe StarClan grants him sight when he's in their presence?_

"I don't know anything about that," Bramblestar said.

"I didn't expect you too, I just thought you should know in case Jayfeather is unfit for duty."

"Unfit for duty?" Bramblestar repeated. "He's younger than you, far too young to retire. He's your protege, he's supposed to take your place when your time as a medicine cat comes to an end."

"I know," Leafpool said. "But that wouldn't stop him from getting sick."

As Leafpool went on, the leader's thoughts and worries racing. Could there really be something wrong with his former son?

* * *

Jayfeather was walking around the camp with Briarlight at his side. She was dragging herself after him as fast as she could.

"Keep it up, Briarlight," he encouraged. "We're almost done with this lap."

Briarlight didn't respond until she reached the foot of the highledge. Jayfeather stopped and looked at her as she flopped down onto her belly in exhaustion. "That was hard!"

"It's for your own good," Jayfeather told her. "This exercise is the closest thing to what you'd be doing if you could walk. Your body still needs to work at that level."

"I know. I miss being able to walk. Do you ever wish you could see?" she asked suddenly.

Jayfeather was surprised at the question. Most cats avoided the subject of his blindness, especially around him, but he was the only cat in camp who could relate to Briarlight's problem. Neither could live the life of a warrior because of their disabilities.

"Not really," Jayfeather answered. "I mean, as a kit and an apprentice I did. Leafpool told me when I was really young I asked her to fix my eyes right after I realized that I couldn't see."

Briarlight gave a small purr of amusement then stopped as she realized that it could be taken the wrong way.

"But being blind is kind of to my advantage too," Jayfeather continued. "I feel like I'm a lot more… observant than other cats."

Briarlight nodded. "It always seems like you know everything going on with other cats."

"Yeah," Jayfeather said. "Do you want to go another lap?"

"Maybe later," Briarlight said. "Blossomfall just got back from patrol, I want to talk with her. But you already knew that, didn't you?" she teased.

"Just go talk to your sister," Jayfeather grumbled and flicked his ears in the direction of the returning patrol. Briarlight said goodbye and dragged herself off to speak with Blossomfall.

Ears still pricked, Jayfeather listened around the camp. He could hear Lionblaze and Crane's Wing laughing in the warriors' den. _They seem to be getting along well._ Spiderleg and Daisy were talking outside the nursery. _Maybe they are thinking about getting back together?_ He heard Cinderheart's voice join them. _No, they're just talking._

Poppyfrost and Berrynose were sharing tongues, Snowpaw and Amberpaw were showing each other battlemoves while Stormpaw watched and made comments, Brackenfur and Cloudtail were talking about fixing up the nursery now that there were oncoming kits, Berrynose was arguing about something with Bumblestripe, Purdy was deep into a story that Millie and Graystripe were sleeping through, all seemed normal.

A pair of voices caught his attention. Directly over him, he could hear Bramblestar and Leafpool talking in the leader's den.

"... shouldn't worry about Jayfeather, Leafpool," Bramblestar was saying. Jayfeather's senses focused in on the cave. _Leafpool's worried about me?_

"There's something wrong with him," Leafpool insisted. Jayfeather's expression hardened. _What in the name of StarClan could possibly be wrong with me?_ His mind went back to just before he ran out of camp for the second time. He realized he'd been so worried about himself that he didn't think to wonder what Leafpool thought about his little episode. _I shouldn't have done that. But the tunnels were really the only thing that could've helped through that._

Bramblestar sighed. "You're a medicine cat and you work with him. Just keep an eye on him or better yet, ask him. There's not really anything I can do."

"I understand," Leafpool said and headed out of the den. She jumped off the highledge and began walking towards the medicine den. Jayfeather stepped in front of her. She gave off the smell of surprise but she kept the same demeanor. "Jayfeather!"

"You think that there's something wrong with me?" he growled. "That I'm sick?"

"You were eavesdropping?" she questioned with slight anger slipping into her voice.

"You weren't exactly talking quietly," Jayfeather said.

"You still shouldn't listen in on other cats' conversations," Leafpool said sharply.

"Hey, you try being blind then you can tell me off about listening," Jayfeather snapped. "You kept saying my name and I was sitting right here, how could I not hear you two?"

"What were you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was doing laps with Briarlight," Jayfeather explained. "But you're avoiding the subject, you think I'm sick."

"I think something's going on with you and your not telling me," she snapped. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm worried. You're behaving very strangely. You said this has nothing to do with StarClan so-"

"I never said that," Jayfeather interrupted. "I said this has nothing to do with being a medicine cat. There's difference."

"What?" Leafpool sounded puzzled.

"It doesn't matter, quit bothering me," Jayfeather snapped and walked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Leafpool's worried, Bramblestar's doubtful, Briarlight's as cheerful as ever, Jayfeather's angry. Nothing unusual.

Reviews-

 _Wolfjem_ \- Yeah, its funny. I wrote that scene because I thought Crane's Wing would find that just as funny as we do.

 _Wormy_ \- I don't know what ny dA is. Google says its New York's District Attorney office and I don't think that's what you meant. Don't worry though, I'm starting to work out the plans for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Jayfeather walked beside his brother as the clan passed through WindClan territory on the way to this moon's Gathering. Since he missed the last one, Lionblaze was catching him up on all that had happened.

"The clans are doing pretty well, they've recovered from the storm," Lionblaze was telling him. "ShadowClan has new kits, prey is running well in both WindClan and RiverClan. Oh and Bramblestar mentioned that Crane's Wing arrived and that you were missing. That actually kind of turned into a big deal. I heard some cat say that was the most interesting news in moons and it triggered a ton of gossip."

"Great," Jayfeather groaned. He was never a fan of drama and he never liked it much when warriors or apprentices came up to him. It was strange and out of place. They never did that for other medicine cats. Nearly every apprentice asked their mentor who he was when they went to their first Gathering. The allure of medicine cats, his eyes, his scars, the way he always seemed so distance... it kept cats from leaving him alone.

"Don't worry, I can scare them off for you," Lionblaze offered sensing his brother's discomfort.

"Thanks."

"I actually spoke to Crowfeather."

"What?" Jayfeather asked in alarm. He'd been back with ThunderClan for a quarter-moon and Lionblaze hadn't told him he spoke with their WindClan father. "When? How? Why?"

"Last Gathering obviously, mouse-brain," Lionblaze said. "There were a bunch of cats crowding me, they actually pushed Cinderheart away, and Crowfeather came over and made them back off. We talked, it was kind of awkward at first but it got better. Nightcloud and Breezepelt seemed upset about it though."

"Why?" Jayfeather rasped. "Why did he speak to you?"

"You were missing, all the clans were freaking out," Lionblaze said. "I guess he just decided it was time for us to talk. He was worried about you."

"He shouldn't have been," Jayfeather grunted.

"I thought about it a bit, I never really thought about the situation from his perspective," Lionblaze went on. "He loved a cat from another clan. He couldn't be with her and when his clanmates found out, they shunned him for it."

"So you forgive him?"

"We forgave Leafpool and Squirrelflight," he pointed out. "I tried to imagine what he went through. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with Cinderheart. You're a medicine cat so I don't think you'd really understand it but at least try."

Jayfeather did understand it. He couldn't remember if Crowfeather had any siblings or not but if he did, the black tom wouldn't have been able to tell his brother either for the same reasons that Jayfeather couldn't tell Lionblaze about Half Moon. He felt the pain everyday of being without her and he wished he could be with his love with everything he had but he couldn't tell Lionblaze that. "Maybe."

"That's the spirit," Lionblaze purred. "We're at the treebridge, our clanmates are crossing. You go first."

It always bothered Jayfeather when Lionblaze said that. He wanted to be behind him in case he fell. He knew Lionblaze was just looking out for his younger brother but Jayfeather had crossed the bridge dozens of times and he had done it without any problems.

But he decided to let it go. He hopped up on the fallen tree and walked across with Lionblaze on his tail. He walked over it pretty quickly and dropped off onto the island at the end.

His sharp ears were filled with the bustle of interacting cats. ThunderClan had been the last clan to arrive.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing called. The tom bounded over.

Jayfeather began making his way to the spot where medicine cats sat. Lionblaze was at his side and Leafpool was close behind but she kept her distance. They'd been arguing a lot and she didn't want to make a scene at a Gathering.

The two medicine cats sat beside their comrades. Lionblaze didn't intrude and began speaking with a nearby RiverClan elder without straying too far. As promised, he was keeping an eye on his brother in case any unwanted cats approached him.

"Is that Jayfeather?" Pouncefoot said after a while. Jayfeather stiffened as he felt gazes fall upon him. The air was flooded with voices speaking his name.

"It is Jayfeather!"

"Where has he been?"

"I thought for sure that he abandoned the clan!"

"Why would he leave the clan now of all times, mouse-brain?"

"Did StarClan send him on a journey?"

"How did a blind cat survive on his own for so long?"

"Why is every cat making such a fuss? He's just a cat!"

Jayfeather ducked his head to avoid the stares. His pelt flushed with embarrassment but that heat soon turned to anger. He flattened his ears and glared at the ground, his head still ducked. Why couldn't cats just leave him alone? Lionblaze stepped protectively in front of him and hissed at the other cats.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar called, saving him. The cats turned their attention to the RiverClan leader. She looked to the ThunderClan leader. "Bramblestar, I believe you have something to share."

"Yes." Bramblestar stepped forward. "As you can see, our medicine cat, Jayfeather, had returned."

The cats below erupted into questions.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. "Jayfeather has his reasons for leaving. They were important and I'm sure he would appreciate if no cat pestered him about them."

"If they're so important, shouldn't they be shared with the other clans?" Onestar asked.

"Yes,," Rowanstar agreed. "If StarClan has shared something that important with Jayfeather, the rest of us should know."

Jayfeather felt his pelt get hot again. He did not like speaking at Gatherings but he knew every cat was looking at him, including his own clanmates. He knew he had to say something. "It does not concern you."

"You are a medicine cat, clan boundaries do not affect you due to your code," Rowanstar said.

"This has nothing to do with ThunderClan nor any of the other clans," Jayfeather said, "and that includes StarClan. My fellow medicine cats do not need to know of this either so please respect them and do not question them because they do not know either. This only affects a small number cats and they are well aware of it."

The surrounding cats broke out into discussion again until Harespring yowled for them to quiet.

Jayfeather could still feel the gazes of many cats on his pelt but he lifted his head and kept his head up strong and kept his own defiant gaze locked on the leaders. "If I learn of anything that you should know, I will tell you but this is a private matter for the cats who this affects. I will not speak on this anymore."

Rowanstar looked annoyed but ruffled his pelt and sat back down. He looked back to Bramblestar so he could continue.

"ThunderClan has nothing left to report," Bramblestar said and looked to the other leaders. Mistystar stepped forward.

"Icewing has had her second litter of kits. RiverClan has two new she-kits," Mistystar said. Icewing, obviously, wasn't there but cats of all clans murmured congratulations to her mate, Mintfur. Mistystar looked to Onestar.

"Twolegs have come onto the moor and let their dogs loose," Onestar said. "I would like to acknowledge the bravery Emberfoot showed when when he lead the patrol that drove them away from our camp. No cat was injured thanks to him."

"Emberfoot! Emberfoot! Emberfoot!" the clans chanted. Emberfoot gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks but pride shone in his eyes.

"WindClan has nothing else to report," Onestar said. Rowanstar stepped forward.

"I am sorry to say that our elder Ivytail has moved on to StarClan," Rowanstar said sadly. The island was filled with sorrowful murmurs. "She died peacefully in her sleep and Littlecloud made sure she was comfortable. She was my own apprentice and a fierce and loyal clanmate. She will be missed. We also drove a young fox off our territory. It went in the direction of RiverClan so I suggest you look out. ShadowClan has nothing left to report."

With the announcements over, the cats broke into conversations amongst themselves. A couple of apprentices tried to talk to Jayfeather but Lionblaze pushed them away and ended up being pulled into conversation with them leaving Jayfeather to speak with the other medicine cats.

"What did you mean by this has nothing to do with StarClan?" Littlecloud demanded.

"I have asked him the same thing many times," Leafpool muttered under her breath. Jayfeather glared at her.

"StarClan has sent me no prophecies or omens," Jayfeather told him. "I did speak with one of our ancestors on the matter. She isn't exactly a part of StarClan but she is very close with them. She said that they don't know anything."

"An ancestor that isn't StarClan?" Willowshine murmured.

"StarClan hasn't existed forever," Jayfeather pointed out. "We have ancestors that came before them. I speak with them often."

"You've never mentioned this," Kestrelflight said.

"Did Barkface not tell you?" Littlecloud questioned. "On the Great Journey, man medicine cats spoke with the Tribe of Endless Hunting but I didn't know they reached the clans. You should have told us, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather shrugged. Littlecloud had reached closer to the truth than any other cat. "It didn't seem important."

"You should've at least told me that," Leafpool hissed in his ear. He responded with a wordless hiss back.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Mothflight asked.

"Fine."

"Peachy."

Mothwing shot the two of them a weary look but didn't say anything more as Rowanstar called to his clanmates. Littlecloud said goodbye and darted off after his clanmates.

"You will tell us if StarClan tells you anything?" Willowshine asked Jayfeather.

"If StarClan wants you to know anything, they'll tell you," Jayfeather said. "But if I think you should know about this, I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Willowshine said.

"RiverClan, we're leaving!" Mistystar yowled. Mothwing and Willowshine nodded goodbye and went after their clanmates.

Lionblaze appeared at Jayfeather's side. "You good?"

"Of course," he said. "How were those apprentices?"

Lionblaze groaned and Jayfeather laughed.

"Apparently I've got a reputation among the other clans," Lionblaze said.

"Any cat could've told you that."

"Then why didn't you warn me then?" Lionblaze whined.

Jayfeather stopped laughing but still had a faint smile on his face.

"Is this your brother?" Kestrelflight asked. Jayfeather looked back at him and nodded. "I don't think we've ever met other than that one meeting between the clan leader, medicine cats and the three. I'm Kestrelflight."

"I'm Lionblaze," Lionblaze greeted. "But I think every cat knows who we are."

"The great Lionblaze who fought the Dark Forest single-pawed," Kestrelflight mocked with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Do they really say that?"

"Yep."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Lionblaze grumbled. Jayfeather shoved him lightly with his shoulder.

"ThunderClan, we're leaving!" Bramblestar yowled. ThunderClan cats looked up and began following their leader to the tree bridge. Leafpool and Lionblaze said goodbye to Kestrelflight while Jayfeather merely waved his tail.

"Why are you suddenly in a good mood?" Lionblaze asked his brother after they had both crossed the tree bridge.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I had a dream last night."

"From StarClan?"

"No, I'm just telling you about a normal dream," Jayfeather said sarcastically. "Why would I tell you about a dream if it wasn't from StarClan?"

"That sounds more like the sharp-tongued Jayfeather I know and love," Lionblaze purred. Jayfeather, who was walking in front of him, flicked his tail in the golden tom's face. Lionblaze spat, trying to get it away from his mouth. "And this is even more like the Jayfeather I know in love."

Jayfeather gave his brother's face one last swoosh then retracted it with a smug look.

"So what did StarClan tell you?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather hesitated. Half Moon had visited him the previous night.

"They didn't tell me anything," Jayfeather meowed.

"Nothing? At all?"

"Not anything new." That was true. She didn't tell him he didn't already know; that the Astral Plane was a realm for the spirits above StarClan. Well, she did tell him that cats who couldn't fade went there and that the only cats in StarClan who knew much about it had faded long ago but he didn't think Lionblaze would want to know that.

"Then why are you in such a good mood?"

"I saw a cat that I don't talk to very much," Jayfeather responded cryptically.

"By any chance is this cat called Half Moon?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Jayfeather demanded in shock. _How does he know about her? Does anyone else know?_ He couldn't know.

"I don't know, I've heard it before but Crane's Wing mentioned her the other day," Lionblaze explained. "He said to ask you who she is, he felt like it wasn't his place to tell me."

Jayfeather relaxed a bit. Lionblaze didn't know anything. He opened his mouth to speak then stiffened as he suddenly became aware of his surrounding clanmates. "I'll tell you later. There are too many ears here."

Lionblaze nodded. "When?"

"I don't know, when the time is right," Jayfeather shrugged.

Lionblaze accepted this and the two walked back to camp in silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another Gathering. Jayfeather doesn't like them much, other cats are annoying. Turns out Half Moon visited him between chapters with what Jayfeather asked her to find. She didn't find much. Any cats who know anything about the mysterious Astral Plane have faded or are hidden in some deep corner of StarClan's hunting grounds.

Reviews-

 _Wolfjem_ \- Indeed they are. I think Briarlight has already noticed that something is wrong but understands Jayfeather well enough to know he'll open up when he's ready and pressuring him about it will do more harm than good.


	19. Chapter 19

It was sunhigh the next day when the cats who went to the Gathering the previous night began to wake up. When Dovewing returned from her morning trip to the dirtplace, she spotted Lionblaze and Crane's Wing sharing tongues with Cinderheart and Daisy outside the nursery. Across the camp, Leafpool and Jayfeather were talking while Briarlight did her exercises nearby with Millie.

 _I should talk to them,_ Dovewing thought. _The three don't really talk anymore. Was our bond just centered around the prophecy?_

As Dovewing watched the cats around the medicine den, she noticed Jayfeather and Leafpool begin to argue. She heard Jayfeather hiss from all the way across camp. Millie and Briarlight looked over from what they were doing and tried to break them up.

 _What's that about? I should probably go help Millie and Briarlight._

By the time she reached the medicine den, Briarlight had shouldered her way in front of Jayfeather and was giving his bristling fur soothing licks while Millie was shoving Leafpool back.

"What's this about?" Dovewing asked and nudged Jayfeather back. The blind tom sat back on his haunches with an angry look and growled something ineligible. She looked to Leafpool. "Well?"

"He's not telling me something," Leafpool said. Jayfeather continued to glare.

"And I have every right to," he responded. "Quit bothering me about it."

"Really, that is what all this has been about?" Briarlight sighed. "This has been going on far too long."

"We kind of have a history of not getting along," Jayfeather grumbled.

"I'm your mother. If there's something going on with you," Leafpool said. "I deserve to know."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to undoubtedly give some sharp retort but Dovewing interrupted before he could. "Seriously Jayfeather, just tell her if it bothers her this much."

"She's been fine not knowing since before you were kitted," Jayfeather growled at her. Dovewing leaned away from him a bit. Jayfeather was usually a bit hostile but even this was out of character for him. He didn't scare her but it was definitely unsettling.

"You've been keeping secrets for that long?" Leafpool demanded.

"Oh, like you've never kept secrets?" Jayfeather retorted. Dovewing saw Leafpool flinch pretty hard. Clearly, he hadn't forgiven her for all those seasons ago despite them working together for many moons and those feelings were resurfacing. "It's not keeping secrets if I don't tell you something. If StarClan wanted you to know, you'd know."

Dovewing shot Jayfeather a questioning look. He'd said this didn't have to do with StarClan. He seemed to sense her confusion and gave her a swift wink. She understood. He just wanted to get Leafpool off his back. _This Jay's Wing stuff must be really important to him if he's willing to use his faith as an excuse._

Leafpool shut her mouth but still looked upset. "You should still tell me. I'm your fellow medicine cat."

"Not everything has to do with being a medicine cat," Jayfeather said.

"Maybe you two should take a break from each other for a while," Briarlight said.

Jayfeather and Leafpool continued glaring at each other.

"Briarlight, can you go fetch Lionblaze and Crane's Wing?" Dovewing suggested. "I'm sure they have something to talk about with Jayfeather. Millie, could you be a buffer for a bit while I go find Squirrelflight?"

Millie nodded and stepped between the mother and son. Briarlight dragged herself towards where Crane's Wing and Lionblaze were sitting with Daisy and Cinderheart.

Dovewing scanned the camp for the deputy. She spotted Squirrelflight organizing patrols. She stood below the highledge with the majority of the clan standing around her waiting for their orders.

"Hey, Squirrelflight?" she called. She knew it was rude to interrupt her but she felt time was of the essence. Millie was probably having a hard time keeping the angry medicine cats from clawing each others' eyes out. "Can you go talk to Leafpool when you're done?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, she's just arguing with Jayfeather. Briarlight suggested we keep them apart for a while. We'd appreciate it if you kept Leafpool busy while Lionblaze, Crane's Wing and I talk with Jayfeather. Maybe then poor Briarlight can get some peace and quiet in her own den."

"It's that bad?"

Dovewing hated announcing other cats' problems with all these cats around but she sensed that the issues between Jayfeather and Leafpool were deeper than she thought. "Yeah."

"Alright," Squirrelflight nodded. She looked back to the assembled cats. "Whitewing, take a hunting patrol towards the ShadowClan border. I know that you don't need to be reminded to be careful not to cross it. Poppyfrost, take one in the opposite direction. Both of you pick your own cats. Everyone dismissed!"

Squirrelflight padded through the masses and made her way to Dovewing. The two began walking towards the medicine den. She ginger she-cat's gaze fell on Leafpool and Jayfeather who were bickering again. She sighed. "Not this again. What happened?"

"Leafpool's been bugging Jayfeather about why he left and Jayfeather's past the point where he can deal with her," Dovewing explained.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I suspect it's more than that. They just rub each others' fur the wrong way, if you know what I mean."

Dovewing nodded even though she didn't. When she'd been born, Jayfeather had been the only medicine cat. Leafpool had only returned to duty a few moons ago so she didn't really know a lot about her relationship with Jayfeather and she was starting to realize it wasn't very good. She could only imagine what it was like when Jayfeather was Leafpool's apprentice.

Dovewing and Squirrelflight arrived at the same time as Briarlight, Lionblaze and Crane's Wing.

"We're not kits, you don't need to put us on timeout," Jayfeather grumbled.

"We're not, we need to go talk about… the thing while Squirrelflight talks with Leafpool and Briarlight can take a nap without listening to you two snap at each other at every little thing," Dovewing told him.

"The thing?" Leafpool questioned. "You know about it?"

"Did you not see me talk to her with Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked with more sass in his voice than Dovewing was used to hearing from him.

"Okay, let's go," Lionblaze said loudly and guided Jayfeather towards the entrance. Jayfeather glared at him and mumbled something about being treated like a kit but didn't protest. Dovewing guessed that he was happy to get away from Leafpool.

The four cats made their way to the abandoned twoleg nest where Jayfeather grew herbs. The group of distant kin sat around in a circle.

"So what's this about?" Jayfeather grunted.

"Cinderheart said we have to free our old spirits," Dovewing said. She realized the four of them hadn't really spoken much since the last conversation. Or really at all. She couldn't recall ever talking with Crane's Wing. He'd been around for over a moon and she'd avoided him for most of that time. She could understand why he never called her by the right name. She did now, of course, and she felt a bit bad. "Whatever that means. None of us have any idea how to do that."

"Actually, I do," Lionblaze spoke up. "I was there when Cinderheart freed the spirit of Cinderpelt."

"Really? How'd she do it?" Dovewing asked.

"She pretty much just decided to be Cinderheart rather than Cinderpelt and then we saw Cinderpelt's spirit leave her and go off to StarClan," Lionblaze explained.

"Alright. I chose to be Dovewing and not Dove's Wing," Dovewing stated. Nothing happened. She hadn't expected anything to happen but she still felt disappointed.

"I think it's a bit more complex than that in your cases," Crane's Wing said. "From what I gather, StarClan sent her spirit to live again right after she died. Lion's Roar, Jay's Wing, and Dove's Wing have been dead for countless season cycles and they weren't StarClan cats, they were among the ranks of the sacred cats."

"The what?"

"Cats who are worthy can move on from StarClan to a place where they cannot fade and they gain power greater than they can StarClan," Jayfeather explained. "That's why the three had more power than StarClan, we got the power from somewhere greater than StarClan."

Dovewing and Lionblaze exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Neither of them liked how casually Jayfeather disregarded the beliefs that every clan cat had lived by since they were kits.

"Is there any way to, you know, talk to them?" Lionblaze asked. "The sacred cats?"

Crane's Wing looked thoughtful. "Remember when I told you about the shama?"

"Solar Sigil, yeah," Lionblaze nodded.

"Solar…"

"... Sigil?"

"The shama," Crane's Wing nodded.

"Explain," Jayfeather instructed.

"He's a cat who lives among the lines who receives signs and messages from our ancestors," Crane's Wing explained. "I think he communicates with the sacred cats how you medicine cats communicate with StarClan."

"What's a sigil?" Dovewing asked. Crane's Wing shrugged. Dovewing chose to let it go. "Maybe we can find this cat and ask him?"

Crane's Wing shook his head. "It's too far. I traveled for seasons to find my way here."

"The Moonpool maybe?" Lionblaze suggested. "We could try to contact them ourselves."

Crane's Wing shook his head again. "No, the shama speaks with the sacred cats using the Sacred Stump. From what you tell me, the Moonpool only lets you contact StarClan."

"Wait," Jayfeather said. "When I went to the Moonpool last half-moon, I made contact with the Astral Plane."

"You did? What's that?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What cat did you speak to?" Crane's Wing asked eagarly.

Jayfeather ruffled his pelt. "It wasn't the same as speaking with StarClan. I don't think it was actually supposed to happen, StarClan actually got worried about me when it happened. It was more like I was watching something that already happened."

"You can't watch something that already happened," Lionblaze scoffed.

Jayfeather merely shrugged.

Crane's Wing looked excited. "So we can go to this Moonpool place and you can ask how to free your ancient spirits?"

"I doubt it," Jayfeather said. "But I don't have any better ideas."

"Can't only medicine cats go to the Moonpool?" Lionblaze questioned.

Jayfeather shrugged again. "The three of us were once and maybe still are greater than StarClan. I'm sure they wouldn't mind that much. Bramblestar once told me that at the old forest, mentors had to take their apprentices to the Moonstone before their warrior ceremony. I don't know why the clans don't do that anymore but non-medicine cats and leaders would often go multiple times. I don't think StarClan really minds."

A wind blew past the abandoned twoleg nest causing the plants and herbs to shake. Dovewing shivered. Surely that wasn't a good sign?

"What about Crane's Wing?" Lionblaze asked. "Can he go in? He isn't one of the three."

Crane's Wing waved him off. "I don't need to join you. I feel like this is something the three of you should do on your own."

Lionblaze nodded then looked to his brother. "When should we go?"

"Can we go now?" Dovewing asked. "The cats at camp won't suspect anything if we're out very much longer."

Jayfeather shook his head. "We need to be at the Moonpool at midnight. The clan would be worried if we were out for that long."

The blind tom looked slightly annoyed.

"We could sneak out," Lionblaze suggested.

"Cats would still notice we're gone," Jayfeather pointed out.

"I could stay back and cover for you," Crane's Wing offered.

Jayfeather dipped his head to the cat who looked just like him. "Thanks, that would be great."

"So when are we heading out?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Leafpool's mad at Jayfeather, Jayfeather's kind of reached his limit, Briarlight can't get any peace with all the tension in the medicine den.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- I'm glad my writing has triggered them fangirl feels. Sometimes even my crude chapter plans make my inner fanboy go wild but I hadn't really noticed anything significant in that chapter until you mentioned it. I too love the brotherly bond and JayxHalf. There isn't going to be too much romance in this fic but I'll keep it in mind for anything else I may work on. I really love reviews like this, they let me know I'm doing something right.


	20. Chapter 20

Lionblaze's paws prickled with anticipation as he followed Jayfeather up the ridge leading to the Moonpool. Dovewing was at his side looking worried.

"What if one of the other medicine cats come?" she asked.

"When have you ever seen me visit the Moonpool when it wasn't half-moon?" Jayfeather questioned her.

"Um… never?"

"Think that over for a few seconds," Jayfeather responded. "No one else is coming. It's only a quarter-moon until we all go. If they needed to talk to StarClan, they can wait. Now stop worrying. We're almost there."

Lionblaze was impressed by how confidently Jayfeather walked up to the path. Not that he didn't normally walk confidently, it was just clear that he'd been here many times.

Jayfeather lead the two down a tunnel. "There are indents where cats have stepped. I don't know how dark it is here but if think you're lost, follow them."

Lionblaze and Dovewing nodded despite knowing that Jayfeather couldn't see their acknowledgement. Lionblaze slid his paws into shallow holes in the stone that perfectly matched the shape of his paw. Not quite the size but close enough. He followed the soft sound of Jayfeather's own steps.

Soon the tunnel opened up into a cave and the two cats who weren't blind were greeted by an amazing sight. Before them lay the Moonpool. Lionblaze's jaw dropped in awe of its beauty. Moonlight rained down from above and reflected off the water giving it a faint glow.

Jayfeather, obviously, didn't share their awe. Even if he could see, he'd probably be used to it. He padded over to the water's edge and laid down. "Lie down and lap the water. We're wasting moonlight."

Lionblaze quickly snapped out of his trace and raced to his brother's side. Dovewing settled at his other side. The three of them lowered their heads. Lionblaze stuck out his tongue and lapped the water. It felt cool to the touch. He felt a rush of energy flood his tongue and spread though his body.

He didn't even remember falling asleep but he found himself standing in a field with low clouds lazily sliding over the surface of the earth. Dovewing and Jayfeather suddenly appeared beside him.

Jayfeather looked around. His gaze rested on Dovewing and Lionblaze. "We're in a shared dream. This must be important."

Lionblaze shivered as his brother's sighted gaze fell on him. He'd seen it before but it wasn't any less daunting. He was far too used to seeing his murky blue eyes.

With sighted eyes, Lionblaze observed, Jayfeather looked a lot like Crane's Wing but as he looked closely, they weren't as similar as he'd initially thought. Previously he'd been able to tell the difference between the two due to their eyes and their scarring but thinking about it, Lionblaze realized that Jayfeather was much smaller than Crane's Wing. The medicine cat was lean while the loner was more well muscled and their fur had different thicknesses. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed that before.

Jayfeather gave his brother an odd look and tipped his head. Lionblaze looked away as he realized he'd been staring. He turned his attention to Dovewing who was trying to listen to the surrounding sounds out of habit.

"You should not be here."

A familiar voice made the three whip around.

"Firestar!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze said joyfully when he spotted his sister standing beside the former ThunderClan leader.

Jayfeather said nothing. Hollyleaf dipped her head to her brothers.

"You shouldn't be here," she repeated what Firestar said.

"We kind of need to," Jayfeather said. "I'm guessing you know why?"

Firestar and Hollyleaf shook their heads much to Lionblaze's surprise. StarClan cats were supposed to know everything.

"What's with StarClan cats not knowing these things all of a sudden?" Jayfeather muttered under his breath.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Lionblaze wondered.

"Did Half Moon not tell you?" Jayfeather asked.

Both StarClan cats shook their heads.

"Who's Half Moon?" Dovewing piped up.

"Another time," Jayfeather said. She and Lionblaze exchanged a glance. _He really doesn't want to tell us. Who is this cat?_ "She did ask you about the Astral Plane, yes?"

This time, Hollyleaf nodded while Firestar shook his head. He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"I'd never heard of it," Hollyleaf said. "I told her to talk to a cat who's been here longer."

"If you see her, tell her to speak to Yellowfang," Firestar said. "I believe she has some knowledge. She usually knows everything going on in StarClan. Jayfeather, you usually speak with Yellowfang when you come to the Moonpool at half-moon, correct?" Jayfeather nodded. "Ask her then."

"So coming here was for nothing?" Dovewing asked.

"We don't know why you came," Firestar said. "We were only sent to tell you that you should not be here."

"I told you, StarClan knows nothing of this. We should look somewhere else," Jayfeather hissed quietly into her ear. Dovewing nodded.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be any help," Hollyleaf told them. "But it was good to see you again."

"It was," Lionblaze purred. He felt a pang of sorrow in his heart for his dead sister. "Do you want us to pass any messages to our clanmates?"

"We're not supposed to be here, we can't pass messages or they'll know we came," Jayfeather hissed again but the others ignored him.

"Send Sandstorm my love and tell Graystripe how much I miss him," Firestar said wit a final dip of his head and he vanished a moment later.

"Tell Cinderheart congratulations for me. And tell Ivypool hello," Hollyleaf purred and she too vanished.

A moment later Lionblaze opened his eyes beside the Moonpool. He got to his paws feeling stiff. Dovewing seemed to be having the same problem as she awoke but Jayfeather looked perfectly fine. _He's probably used to it._

"So that was a waste of time, Lionblaze stated.

"Maybe not. Firestar did tell you to speak with Yellowfang," Dovewing said looking at Jayfeather whose eyes had returned their normal color.

"I was going to do that in a quarter-moon anyway," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Is there any other place we might be able to contact the cats from- what did you call it- the Astral Plane?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe. I know of six places where cats can speak with their ancestors."

"Six?" Lionblaze questioned. That was a lot.

Jayfeather nodded. "Clan cats have used three. The Moonstone, the Moonpool and Whispering Cave."

"Whispering Cave?"

"I've never heard of it," Dovewing said.

"It's far, farther than the Mothermouth," Jayfeather said. "When I was still able to walk in others' dreams, I often saw a distant territory in Firestar's mind. There's a fifth clan that lives far away. Their medicine cat visits with StarClan every half-moon at the Whispering Cave."

"So we can't use the Moonstone, Moonpool, or Whispering Cave," Lionblaze murmured, trying to ignore his shock at learning of a fifth clan and focus current problem. "What are the other three?"

"The Tribe of Rushing Water uses the Cave of Pointed Stones to commune with the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Jayfeather explained. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting is closer to the Astral Plane than StarClan but I don't think… actually. Maybe it could work. Lion's Roar was a Tribe cat."

This was news to Lionblaze but he didn't let it show. "The mountains are pretty far but they're closer to our other options."

"There's the Sacred Stump that Crane's Wing's shama uses," Jayfeather continued, "but I'm sure that's even farther than the Whispering Cave. I think there's a place closer place than even the Moonstone we could use though."

"Where?"

"Rock's Cave in the Rite of Passage."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** StarClan doesn't seem to like it when living cats know something they don't.

About the fact Jayfeather knows about every location, Jayfeather's pretty smart and as shown in one of the Vision of Shadows books, he knows a whole lot more than he reveals. There was a part where he told Alderheart that he can sense exactly how everyone's feeling (without using his powers) but there's so much that he can't deal with it all so I assume he knows more than just how his clanmates feel. He's also got the best hearing in the clan and since he's kinda anti-social, he's probably an expert eavesdropper. He also probably learned some stuff when he took Jay's Wing's place in the past. Plus, he used to have powers which allowed him to read other cats' minds and walk in their dreams. At some point, he had to have walked in every cat's mind therefore he knows everything that ThunderClan knows. The series revolves around ThunderClan. ThunderClan knows everything.


	21. Chapter 21

"So where are we going exactly?" Dovewing asked as she followed Jayfeather away from the Moonpool.

"Rock's Cave in the Rite of Passage," Jayfeather repeated.

"And what is that exactly?" Dovewing asked. _He always complains about StarClan cats being vague, he should listen to himself._

"It's kind of like the warrior assessment," Jayfeather said. "Except softpaws went into it rather than apprentices and they came out sharpclaws rather than warriors and they did it alone. Also you were way more likely to die."

"Great," Lionblaze grumbled.

"Don't worry it's safe now," Jayfeather said. "I think."

"That's so reassuring," Lionblaze said sarcastically.

"So how do you know where it is?" Dovewing asked uneasily.

"Jay's Wing went through the Rite of Passage. Actually, I think he may have died in it but I'm not totally sure. I think he just got lost," Jayfeather said calmly.

"That is _so_ reassuring!" Lionblaze repeated louder but with just as much sarcasm.

"Neither of you went through," Jayfeather went on as he lead them away from the path to the Moonpool but he wasn't leading them towards the ThunderClan camp. "Jay's Wing was the last cat to go."

"So you remember how to get there just because of your memories from your past life past life?" Lionblaze questioned before throwing in a "That's so reassuring."

Dovewing blinked at her former mentor. He was being kind of annoying, behavior that she wasn't used to seeing from him, but she understood where he was coming from.

"Don't worry, I know the way. I went there a half a moon ago," Jayfeather told him.

"That's where you ran off to?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Yeah, I went there a lot when I was away."

Dovewing stayed silent through the brothers' conversation. Jayfeather was acting quite different than he usually did. It kept happening for short periods of time since his return. _Is he acting like Jay's Wing? Will Lionblaze and I start acting differently too?_

"Shouldn't we be heading back to camp?" Lionblaze asked, only now realizing that Jayfeather wasn't taking them home.

"Rock's Cave isn't far," Jayfeather promised.

"So who's Rock?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather paused a moment. "That's hard to explain. All you need to know is that he kept track of which softpaws died in the tunnels."

"Wait, we're going to the tunnels?" Lionblaze questioned. "You've been in the tunnels all this time? _You_ have been in the _tunnels_ all this time?"

Jayfeather exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with the tunnels?" Dovewing asked. "The clan stayed there during the storm. I wandered into them a bit, they seemed fine."

Lionblaze looked uncomfortable. Jayfeather spoke instead. "When we were apprentices, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Breezepelt, Heathertail, and I saved some WindClan kits from the tunnels while they were flooding."

"They can flood?" Dovewing questioned.

"It's not a regular thing," Lionblaze reassured her. He looked to his brother. "Where's this tunnel? I might have been there."

Jayfeather shook his head. "You've never been in it, not even when you used to go down there with Heathertail."

"How do you know about that?" Lionblaze asked, stunned.

"You would sneak out to meet a cat from another clan?" Dovewing questioned her old mentor. _Like I did?_

"No!" Lionblaze denied. "Well, not anymore. That was a long time ago. How did you know what?"

"I'm not called the sharp eyed jay for nothing," Jayfeather said with amusement in his voice. "Now shut up and follow me or some cat will hear us and take us back to camp."

* * *

Dovewing followed Jayfeather down a thin tunnel with Lionblaze close behind her. The entrance was small, so small that she hadn't seen it when she had patrolled at this very spot looking for the missing medicine cat. Now that she knew where it was, she could tell that Jayfeather had gone down and resurfaced here many times.

"How do you know about this entry?" Dovewing asked.

"ThunderClan warriors are supposed to know every pawstep of their territory," Lionblaze said. "I don't think any cat knows about this."

"Oh, there are plenty of small entryways like this one around the territory," Jayfeather said absentmindedly. It was dark. Darker than it had been outside. Dovewing sped up a bit so she was walking right behind Jayfeather. _For once his blindness is a good thing. I wonder if he knows that?_

"You shouldn't come down here," Lionblaze said with a hint of worry in his voice. Dovewing recalled what had happened to Hollyleaf.

"I don't," Jayfeather said. "When Crane's Wing showed up at camp, that was the first time I'd been down here since the storm."

"And before then?"

Jayfeather paused verbally but kept walking. "I don't remember. Awhile ago, I think."

This answer seemed to satisfy Lionblaze. He shut his mouth and the three walked in silence.

* * *

"How far are we going?" Dovewing asked after a while. They'd been walking so long her paws began to tire and they'd taken so many turns that she didn't remember the way back. _I hope Jayfeather knows this place as well as I think he does._

"We're almost at the Rite of Passage," Jayfeather told them.

"Almost?" Lionblaze questioned. "We've been walking all night!"

"It's actually day now but I know," Jayfeather said. "That tunnel we went down wasn't exactly close to the start of the Rite of Passage, I just didn't want any cat to find us on the surface."

"So what's this Rite of Passage?" Lionblaze asked. "You said it was like the warrior assessment."

"In a way," Jayfeather said. Dovewing suddenly became aware of the level of confidence he'd been displaying lately. It only strengthened since coming down to the tunnels. Her earlier fears about Jayfeather acting like Jay's Wing began to return. "The Rite of Passage is a maze. Softpaws could go in one end then in a day, they'd come out sharpclaws. Or they'd become a scratch on Rock's stick. More often than not they'd become a scratch."

"That's so-"

"Stop," Jayfeather interrupted his brother before he could reiterate what he'd been repeating jokingly saying all night. "I swear to StarClan, Crane's Wing hasn't been a very good influence on you."

Lionblaze purred, humored by the fact his brother was annoyed. Dovewing silently gave a sigh of relief. Jayfeather had been speaking badly of StarClan lately, hearing him say that phrase she was so used to hearing from him made her feel better about his faith.

Jayfeather suddenly veer off and lead the group into a larger tunnel. Actually, it was more like a cave. Much more open than a tunnel and several tunnels branched off from it.

"This is the start," Jayfeather said, pointing at a particularly large tunnel.

"Where do the other tunnels go?" Lionblaze asked.

"Just into other tunnels," Jayfeather said.

"Then what's so special about that one?"

"Other than Rock's Cave, I'm not sure," Jayfeather shrugged. "But it's much more difficult to get through than any of the other tunnel systems."

"That's good to know."

"Don't worry," Jayfeather said. "I've been through here and to Rock's Cave plenty of times in my time away. Are you two ready?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Three are about to embark on their journey through the Rite of Passage. This was kinda just a transitional chapter but Lionblaze and Dovewing learned a lot from Jayfeather. And Dovewing is starting to worry about him. He is acting a but out of character from time to time.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Yeah, Jayfeather doesn't like to make a big deal out of things and I love him for it. And thanks for letting me know there was an issue.

 _Wormy_ \- Yes, we're going to visit the hairless man! Thanks, I do actually have a da account but I have no idea how to use it and I can't figure out how to PM. No worries though, I've got it all figured out and I plan on uploading the story soon. Again, thanks for your idea. I liked it more and more the more I thought about it.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tell me why we're running again?" Lionblaze panted as he raced after Jayfeather through the tunnels. The Rite of Passage to be exact.

"The softpaws would have to make it through in one day," Jayfeather explained between breaths as he rushed through the tight passage. Walls were very close to them on all sides but it was too dark to really tell. "They'd do it running and we started late. We're not going through the whole thing but we should still hurry."

"What happened if they didn't make it through in a day?" Dovewing asked. She was trailing behind Lionblaze a bit. _I hope she makes it._ He then looked at his brother. He seemed a bit tired but otherwise fine. _How is a blind medicine cat fairing better than two seasoned warriors?_

"They'd die," Jayfeather said bluntly.

"That is so reassuring!" Lionblaze hissed, knowing that Jayfeather found it annoying when he said that.

"How?" Dovewing asked, ignoring Lionblaze.

"I don't know, they just did," Jayfeather said. His nimble paws kicked up dirt as he ran over a particularly soft patch. Lionblaze was showered with dirt but he resisted the urge to stop and shake out his pelt. "I- uh, Jay's Wing actually, wait no, me and Jay's Wing- spent three days in the Rite of Passage during mine… his… our trial."

Lionblaze became worried for his brother. Jayfeather seemed to be having some confusion over who he was. _I really hope he's alright._

"But that was unheard of," Jayfeather continued. "Supposedly there's something that happens after a certain amount of time has passed. I haven't seen anything in my time down here though."

"So we have nothing to worry about?" Lionblaze asked, really hoping they could stop running. If he gave in to the exhaustion first, he'd be embarrassed until the day he join StarClan.

"Best to be safe," Jayfeather said to Lionblaze's disappointment. "Besides, we've been gone for awhile, our clanmates must be worrying about us."

"Crane's Wing said he'd cover for us," Lionblaze reminded.

"He can't do that forever," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze could hear the silver tom's breath bouncing off the walls of the tunnels alongside his own. Lionblaze tried to focus on the sounds of their breaths to distract himself from his tiredness as the three continued through the depths of the earth.

* * *

They ran for a considerable distance further, trusting Jayfeather to know when to twist and turn, but Lionblaze soon heard something other than breathing echoing through the tunnels.

"What's that?" Lionblaze asked once he was certain he was hearing something.

"What?" Dovewing asked.

"That sound. Don't you hear it?"

The she-cat shook her head. "Just our breathing. It's really loud."

"I hear it too," Jayfeather said. "Let's stop for a moment. Catch our breath so we can listen."

Lionblaze was more than happy enough to stop. They'd started moving late last night and it must've been past sunhigh by now. _I really need to start training again. Or not. I never want to run again._

Dovewing crouched down, leaning her weight onto her forepaws, and began taking deep gasps. Jayfeather did the same but it surprisingly was far less intense. Lionblaze crouched down though more to rest his burning muscles than to regain his breath.

The three took some time and breathed deeply as they could for a few dozen heartbeats. Lionblaze felt his blood rush to his head now that he stopped. He really hoped he wouldn't fall unconscious. If he thought that being the first to give in to the tunnels would be embarrassing, passing out them would be infinitely worse.

Once his racing heart calmed, Lionblaze was able to focus on listening but his clanmates' breaths kept him from hearing much. Once they too calmed, they joined him.

"It sounds like… roaring," Dovewing murmured after a few moments.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in alarm. He exchanged a look with Lionblaze. The golden tom didn't know where the sound was coming from but he felt like he should. The sound sounded so familiar…

"Flood!" Jayfeather yowled and bolted off into a run. Dovewing and Lionblaze stood stunned for a moment in confusion until they saw the water filling up the space behind them and rushing towards them. They both turned tail and took off after Jayfeather.

"I thought you said they couldn't flood!" Dovewing hissed.

"I didn't say that!" Jayfeather snapped. "They shouldn't be able to flood!"

"This must be that thing you were talking about," Lionblaze said. "The thing that kills the softpaws if they don't make it through fast enough."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Jayfeather hissed. "It's not even raining!"

"You said this Rock cat was connected to our ancestors, right?"

"No, but what are you getting at?"

"The StarClan of the cats who lived here must send these floods as part of the test!" Lionblaze said. The roar of the water became louder and he poured a bit more energy into his legs. The water was up to his paws, splashing with each stride.

"Why would they want to kill us?" Dovewing asked.

"I don't know."

"We're going through the Rite of Passage, it must be customary for them to send the floods when someone attempts it or something," Jayfeather meowed. His blind gaze flicked back worriedly at the water as his paws thundered against the ground in a dead sprint. "We've got to get to Rock's Cave."

"We've got to get out of here before we drown!" Dovewing said.

"Rock's Cave doesn't flood, we'll be safe there," Jayfeather said.

"How far is it?"

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

Jayfeather was quiet a moment as he pondered both questions. "Let's find a bigger tunnel, one that's not just a tail length wide. It takes longer for those ones to flood and I can try to figure out a way for us to get out."

"What? You don't know the way out?"

"You're not exactly supposed to leave the Rite of Passage," Jayfeather snapped. "Follow me."

Jayfeather veered a hard right at a three-way fork in the tunnels just as Lionblaze felt water reach his hindquarters. He put on another burst of speed. The water was closer than he thought. He looked around for Dovewing and saw she was right at his side.

"Get in front of me," he ordered. There wasn't enough room for them to stand side by side. Too breathless to argue, she nodded and got in front of him.

Soon the three of them broke into a larger tunnel. More of a cave than a tunnel. The stone ceiling were a tree's height above them and the walls were far apart. Water wasn't rushing in and filling entirety of the space in the tunnel like it had been in the smaller one. Several similar small tunnels lead into this bigger one. Water was spouting from all of them covering the ground in a layer of water. It was nearly halfway up Lionblaze's legs already and rising.

"Can you swim?" Lionblaze asked his former apprentice. She nodded. The warrior looked to the medicine cat. "How do we get out of here?"

"That tunnel," Jayfeather said as he pointed to an opening a few fox lengths away.

"Um, Jay? There's water coming out of that one."

"What?" Jayfeather said alarmed. Lionblaze almost snapped something rude and sharp at his brother then he once again remembered he was blind. He had no way of knowing.

"There's water pouring in through every opening," Dovewing said looking around worriedly. "We're trapped."

Jayfeather looked down at his paws. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lionblaze said firmly. "We're getting out of here."

"How?" Dovewing asked.

 _How should I know? Jayfeather's supposed to be the expert here._ Lionblaze's mind scrambled for a solution. He looked around. They were surrounded by stone and dirt and water was coming in fast. It was already up to his belly. Both Jayfeather's and Dovewing's legs were already fully submerged. They'd have to start swimming soon.

Lionblaze saw no openings that weren't gushing water. Dirt was mixed in with the water. One wall of the cave was made of dirt, the other stone. The dirt was strong and compact but bits were washed off from the greater mass by the force of the water.

"We dig," Lionblaze said.

"What?"

"We have to dig, it's the only chance we've got," Lionblaze said. He rushed over to the wall and began scraping at it with his paws. It was harder than he thought. He unsheathed his claws and began working at the wall even faster. Clumps of dirt fell loose and splashed into the water at the ground.

Jayfeather came to his side and joined him. "I think there's another cave on the other side of this wall. If we break away enough, the wall shouldn't be strong enough to hold the water."

"And it'll break," Dovewing realized. She rushed to the brothers' side and began pawing furiously at the wall.

"Try to concentrate on one spot," Lionblaze told his kin. They wordlessly nodded and continued working.

* * *

The three had worked until they were unable to remain standing on the ground. They had to swim to keep their heads above water. But as they treaded the water, they still pawed at the dirt wall in hopes that even the little bit of work would help.

Lionblaze found himself tiring. Swimming and digging simultaneously after half a day of running and an exhausting night was not easy. Dovewing and Jayfeather didn't seem to be faring any better. At several points, Jayfeather and Dovewing's heads went below the water's surface when they spent too much time digging and not enough swimming.

Lionblaze knew Jayfeather was a strong swimmer, probably stronger than both him and Dovewing, but he still panicked every time he disappeared under the water. The most recent time Jayfeather had been under for a while and resurfaced coughing.

"Take a moment of rest," Lionblaze told him. "It won't kill you."

"If I stop, it will kill all of us," Jayfeather gasped as more water spluttered out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and dove under. Lionblaze was shocked that he did that purposefully and dove after him.

Underwater, Lionblaze saw his brother clawing at their earlier work. _If we wear away at a single weak point, that point won't be able to take the pressure and it'll break._ It was genius. Lionblaze wondered if Jayfeather was actually having a hard time swimming or if he'd been dropping deliberately this whole time.

Lionblaze's lungs screamed for oxygen and he swam to the surface. He expected Jayfeather to break alongside him but he didn't. He did several heartbeats later and coughed up more water.

"Take it easy," Lionblaze cautioned. "Breaking the wall won't do you any good if you drown first."

"You have a mate and kits to get back to," Jayfeather gasped as he began digging at the wall that was still above water. The water was nearly at the ceiling. Only a bit longer and their heads would be hitting the ceiling and a few moments after that, they'd be fully submerged. "Work harder. You have to get back to them."

An emotion that Lionblaze had never felt filled his body like he was struck by lightning. Strength flooded to every muscle in every limb. His expression turned from one of worry and fear to one of determination. He took a breath and dove down. He dug furiously at the wall until his lungs burned but he kept working. He felt something hit his back and he looked up to see Dovewing. The two traded places and Lionblaze swam to the surface.

The two did this for a few transitions then Jayfeather joined. But eventually, the water rose to the ceiling and the three spent the last few moments trying to get enough oxygen into them to hold them off for a while.

 _This could be my final breath…_ Lionblaze took a deep breath and the water rose above his head. Dovewing and Jayfeather floated beside him. _… but it won't be._

Lionblaze lowered in the water until he reached where they'd been digging the hardest. He worked at it with all four paws. He barely noticed Jayfeather and Dovewing at either side of him. His entire focus was on breaking this wall.

Lionblaze's chest hurt more than it had ever before. Beside him, Jayfeather went limp and Dovewing's movements slowed. A new determination filled Lionblaze and he began digging at a newfound speed.

Suddenly, the wall broke. Too much water had been trying to fill the tunnel and the weakened wall couldn't take it. It a rush, all the water flooded out of the cave and into a larger one that wasn't nearly as full.

The rush of water washed the cats into the new cave but the water was still too high for them to stand. Lionblaze raked his claws over Dovewing's shoulder to snap her out of her exhaustion. She gave a small cry of pain but Lionblaze felt no regret. Blood leaked from her wound and into the water but Lionblaze didn't care, it did its job. Dovewing was wide awake and swimming strongly.

Lionblaze grabbed Jayfeather by the scruff and struggled to hold his head above the surface. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

Jayfeather suddenly spluttered and began churning his paws again. Once he was certain the grey tom could swim on his own, Lionblaze released Jayfeather.

"Do you know how to get out of here now?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

Jayfeather coughed as he tried to find words but couldn't. He nodded through his coughs and began swimming forward. Lionblaze followed him and his eyes fell upon a slope leading upwards.

The three's paws soon were on solid ground. Jayfeather began slumping over but Lionblaze shoved him forward. "Not much farther."

Jayfeather responded with a coughing fit. His stomach heaved causing water to gush from his mouth.

Dovewing's shoulder was bleeding heavily and Lionblaze really hoped he wouldn't have to claw her again. She trailed behind a bit but shook her head and caught up with them.

The slope had no water in it. The three were able to walk out without much problem and soon, light flooded down from above and they broke to the surface.

Wordlessly, the three walked on the flat, solid ground. They were all breathing hard. Jayfeather began coughing again and he was soon unable to hold himself up and collapsed.

"... Jay…" Lionblaze groaned and took a step towards him then the exhaustion from the running and the swimming and the digging overtook him. He heard Dovewing fall beside him. The light from the setting sun shone into his eyes and he closed them and fell into the realm of darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally some excitement! It's really hard to write natural disasters though.

The tunnels have flooded once again. The Three aren't doing so well. Jayfeather has surprising physical capability but he pushed himself far too much, Lionblaze worked hard to get his kin out of there and Dovewing managed to pull through but will it be enough? They managed to get out but now they're unconscious, exhausted, and injured at an unknown location. Let's hope they're alright.


	23. Chapter 23

Jayfeather groaned and blinked his sightless blue eyes open as he awoke. Around him, he felt the moss of a nest. _What happened? Was I dreaming?_ Jayfeather then noticed the familiar pelt of his brother beside him and he realized something was wrong. Lionblaze never slept with him in the medicine den.

It suddenly all came back to him. The moonpool, the tunnels, the flood. Jayfeather tried to get up but a paw on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rest," a voice said. "You need to rest, Jayfeather."

 _Kestrelflight?_ Jayfeather was confused but his body was exhausted and he felt his head lower back into the nest. His eyes closed and he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Jayfeather awoke again to the sound of hushed voices speaking nearby. Disoriented, he couldn't tell what was going on but he could tell Lionblaze and Dovewing were beside him, also asleep.

Jayfeather sat up and prodded both of them. "Hey. Wake up."

"Wha?" Dovewing mumbled. Her eyes blinked in tiredness and confusion. "Jayfeather?"

"Where are we?" Lionblaze moaned as he sat up.

"We're on the moon," Jayfeather said sarcastically. "Do I look like I can tell where we are? Use your eyes and tell me!"

"Geez, who put fleas in your pelt?" Lionblaze mumbled. He looked around and gave a sound of surprise.

"What?" Jayfeather asked. _Sometimes I really hate being blind._ "Where are we?"

"We're in the WindClan camp," Lionblaze whispered. Jayfeather was surprised and took a sniff. WindClan scent filled his nose as well as the familiar scent of herbs. _We're in the medicine den._

Jayfeather continued sniffing, trying to get a sense of the place. His chest suddenly felt tight and he broke into a coughing fit.

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing exclaimed in alarm. Jayfeather kept coughing.

A cat suddenly rushed into the medicine den and pressed their head against his chest.

"I'm fine," Jayfeather rasped but speaking only made it worse. He felt his bones shake as his body was seized by more coughing.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Kestrelflight," Jayfeather stated. The WindClan medicine cat was listening to his breathing. "What happened?"

The molted tom backed up. "I was hoping you could tell me. Breezepelt's patrol found the three of you soaked and unconscious deep in WindClan territory."

 _I can't believe it was Breezepelt of all cats who found us…_

"What happened? Are you three okay?" Kestrelflight asked and began looking over them.

"I'm fine," Lionblaze said.

"Just tired," Dovewing nodded then slapped Jayfeather in the shoulder good naturedly. "I'm never listening to you ever again. You're crazy."

"Next time I'll be sure to nicely ask dead cats to not try to kill us," Jayfeather snapped irritably. He suddenly felt lightheaded, like he was somewhere else and he'd returned. _I feel so much like Jay's Wing in the tunnels. Maybe I become Jayfeather again up here?_ He coughed again and felt vomit rise but his throat was dry. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the feeling. He coughed a few more times.

"Wait, StarClan tried to kill you?" Kestrelflight asked.

"No," Jayfeather stated simply. "I wasn't being serious."

"But what happened to you?"

"Stupid dead cats tried to kill us," Lionblaze grumbled.

"Tell me about it when I prepare your herbs," Kestrelflight said. Jayfeather sensed Dovewing and Lionblaze look to him.

"Tell him, he's trustworthy. He won't tell-" Jayfeather broke into another coughing fit.

"Here." Kestrelflight held something up to his mouth and shoved it down his throat. Swallowing, Jayfeather recognized it as a mixture of honey and coltsfoot. "I already rubbed dock on all of your pads, they were pretty worn. Dovewing, I put some cobwebs on that scratch of yours."

"Thanks."

"Thanks." Dovewing glared at Lionblaze.

Jayfeather nodded due to his inability to speak for the moment.

"You three are exhausted," Kestrelflight said and passed herbs to the three of them. "I've got some traveling herbs. I know you're supposed to eat them to prevent tiredness but they're the best I've got."

"Thank you," Jayfeather was finally able to rasp. His chest and throat began to feel much better.

"I gave you some yarrow while you were unconscious," Kestrelflight told him. "There was a lot of water in you. You should eat something other than herbs soon."

Jayfeather couldn't respond as he forced himself to swallow the bitter herbs.

"Jayfeather? Lionblaze? Dovewing?" a voice questioned as another cat entered the den. Jayfeather recognized it was Onestar. "Are you alright?"

The three cats nodded.

"Thank you for finding us," Jayfeather dipped his head. He then clamped his jaw shut, not wanting to show weakness in front of a cat from a rival clan, let alone a clan leader.

"Of course," Onestar said. "The clans owe you three a great debt. And I couldn't just let you die on my territory."

Jayfeather suddenly remembered that Onestar knew of the three.

"Jayfeather?" a voice in the distance called. _Oh no._ "Jayfeather!"

Leafpool rushed into the den and began looking over her two kits. Ivypool, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, and Birchfall padded up behind her.

"Where were you?" Ivypool demanded. "One second everyone was looking for you and the next Leaftail's coming into camp saying you're on WindClan territory!"

Dovewing didn't respond. She was overwhelmed by her parents fussing over her.

"Everyone out!" Kestrelflight snapped. He looked to the leaders and dipped his head resfectfully. "Except you, Onestar, Bramblestar. They need some space. They may be having some trouble breathing."

"I'm a medicine cat too, I can help," Leafpool protsted.

"Leave!" Jayfeather hissed and stamped a paw in her direction. She reeled back in shock but left without saying anything. Jayfeather calmed down and tried to get his breathing under control.

Bramblestar padded over to Jayfeather and leaned over. "Did you three try drowning yourselves in the lake?" he hissed in his ear.

"No!" Jayfeather protested loudly. "Why would we do that?"

"You haven't been doing so well lately," Bramblestar said softly. "I was worried."

"So where were you?" Onestar asked. "What were you doing on WindClan territory? I suspect this has something to do with the three?"

The three hesitated and exchanged a few looks. It was and wasn't at the same time. None of them knew what to say but they were standing before two clan leaders. They couldn't exactly lie.

"You can tell me," Onestar said. "You said this isn't clan business at the Gathering, it shouldn't matter that I'm the leader of WindClan. But you did trespass on my territory. I deserve an explanation."

Jayfeather continued to hesitate. The only two cats in the den who didn't know about the spirits were a medicine cat and a leader, cats who were strong in their faith in StarClan, cats who trusted StarClan with everything they had. Telling them StarClan wasn't all they thought would crush them. He didn't know what to say but he knew Lionblaze and Dovewing were relying on him to say something.

"We were in the tunnels," Jayfeather said finally.

Onestar, Kestrelflight, and Bramblestar gave looks of surprise. "Why?"

"There's a… place in there that is very close to our ancestors," Jayfeather said, choosing his words carefully.

"You needed to talk with StarClan?" Kestrelflight questioned. "Why didn't you just go to the Moonpool?"

"We did," Jayfeather answered.

"And?"

"They didn't know anything," Jayfeather told him. "They told us to come back later."

"StarClan didn't know something?"

"StarClan only knows about the clans, this doesn't have to do with the clans," Jayfeather shrugged. "It has to do with the Three. The prophecy didn't come from StarClan, they don't know a whole lot about it."

"What?" Bramblestar looked surprised. That confused Jayfeather. He already told him about the reincarnations.

"StarClan got the prophecy from the Tribe who got it from the Ancients who got it from other cats," Jayfeather explained. "We needed to talk to them. The only place I could think of that's nearby where we could do that was a cave in the tunnels."

Onestar fell silent. This was a lot to process.

"And the tunnels flooded, I presume?" Kestrelflight asked. Jayfeather nodded. "Why?"

"Long explanation short, they flood when cats go in them so don't go down there," Jayfeather replied.

"Is the Dark Forest coming back?" Onestar asked. "Are the powers of the Three needed again?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. We just need to figure some stuff out. About where the prophecy came from."

"Are you certain there is no oncoming danger to the clans?" Onestar asked.

"Yes."

Onestar nodded, accepting this. He looked to Kestrelflight. "When will they be able to return home?"

Kestrelflight looked them over. "When they showed up, they were exhausted and half drowned but they've rested and recovered. They should be more than ready to go home."

"Great," Jayfeather said and got to his paws. His pads were sore and his muscles still ached from all that running and swimming and his joints were stiff after lying still for so long. He nearly fell over but he straigtened himself and widened his stance to keep himself from collapsing back on the nest that some cat had built around him. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime," Kestrelflight nodded then paused. "Not actually anytime, don't do that again."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bramblestar asked in concern. "You were missing for a day then unconscious for three-"

"Wait what?" Lionblaze asked.

"We were gone for four days?" Dovewing looked surprised.

"That's not unheard of," Jayfeather said. "We all pretty tired, our bodies needed it."

"I know, but four days?" Lionblaze said.

"Let's head back to camp," Bramblestar said. "You three have some explaining to do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ooh, they're in trouble...

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- That's what I was aiming for. Thanks for the feedback, I kinda had a hard time with that chapter.

 _Wolfjem_ \- Jayfeather survived (clearly) but he'll be recovering for awhile. He really pushed himself too hard.


	24. Chapter 24

When Bramblestar returned to camp with Dovewing, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Ivypool, Whitewing, and Birchfall, he immediately was greeted by his clanmates. Crane's Wing, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Briarlight stood in front of the rest.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart gasped and rushed up to her mate, her swollen belly swinging as she did so. Bramblestar hadn't allowed her to go to the WindClan camp when Leaftail's patrol had come to the ThunderClan camp to inform them of the Three's whereabouts and she was deeply worried about Lionblaze. The two pressed against each other in greeting.

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight dragged himself up to the blind tom. They didn't greet each other anything like the way Lionblaze and Cinderheart did but they still seemed happy to see each other. Bramblestar was glad. Jayfeather was always the most antisocial of his adopted kits. He'd never really noticed how close Jayfeather and Briarlight were. He should've realized. Jayfeather was alone in the medicine den for a long time after Leafpool was stripped of her duties, Briarlight had been his only denmate. He was glad the tom had found a friend.

Bumblestripe went up to Dovewing but he looked a lot more into the greeting than Dovewing was. They hadn't been mates in moons but it was clear Bumblestripe still had affections for her though he was trying to play it off as friendly concern.

Brackenfur padded up to Bramblestar. He'd left him in charge with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight away. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah," Bramblestar said. His searched for something to say. He'd been so worried that he had a hard time remembering what Jayfeather had said happened to them. "They got trapped in the tunnels."

"What were they doing in the tunnels?"

Bramblestar shrugged despite knowing the answer. Jayfeather seemed to think that there was some kind of secondary Moonpool-like place down there. Bramblestar wasn't about to accuse his medicine cat of being wrong or lying but he didn't totally believe all that Jayfeather had been telling him lately. StarClan's lack of power, ancient ancestors, reincarnations, it didn't sound like Jayfeather had bees in his brain but something was definitely off.

Crane's Wing was talking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Bramblestar made eye contact with him. "You and I need to talk."

"Why?" Lionblaze asked. "Did he do something wrong?"

"He told Leafpool and Briarlight that Jayfeather had left at dawn to gather herbs then that Lionblaze wanted to show him something. He told Cinderheart that Lionblaze was on dawn patrol and sunhigh patrol on the same day. He told Ivypool that Dovewing had gone hunting with Bumblestripe and told Bumblestripe that she'd gone hunting with Ivypool. He told Squirrelflight that Lionblaze was gathering herbs with Jayfeather and that Dovewing was sick in the dirtplace each time she asked," Bramblestar said hardly. "And that was just on the first day. No cat suspected anything until Leaftail showed up. He knew where you were and he lied."

"For the record, I didn't know where they were or that they almost died," Crane's Wing said. "I just knew that Jayfeather was going to the Moonpool and that Lionblaze and Dovewing went with him, I swear. I said I'd cover for them until they got back and when they didn't…"

"We're still talking," Bramblestar said beckoning Crane's Wing with his tail. He looked to the Three. "Get some rest."

* * *

Crane's Wing looked significantly less excited to be in the leader's den than he had been the first time he'd been there.

 _Good. At least he knows he did something wrong._

"Before you say anything just know that I didn't-"

Bramblestar silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"You're a visitor of my clan," Bramblestar started. "I don't know how visitors behave where you come from but here they are respectful, they pull their own weight, and they certainly do not lie."

"Visitors are supposed to do that where I come from too," Crane's Wing said solemnly.

"Then why did you lie?"

Crane's Wing looked at his paws and sighed. "Jayfeather needed to go to the Moonpool with Lionblaze and Dovewing. I'm not a clan cat, I have no business there, so I offered to stay behind in case anyone looked for them. I didn't want to lie but they didn't want any cat to know where they were going."

Bramblestar didn't move. "Why should I believe you?"

Crane's Wing looked up with surprise.

"You lied before, you are good at it, I'll give you that. How do I know you're not lying now?"

Crane's Wing looked bewildered. "I don't know. How are you supposed to prove you're not lying?"

 _Mouse dung. I don't even know the answer to that._

"Tell me why you lied."

"Because I said I would."

"And why did you?"

"Because they're the reborn forms of ancient cats that my cats have honored for generations," Crane's Wing said. "I came here because I needed to find Jay's Wing. My whole life I have spent hearing stories of him and memorizing each word, praying to him, giving thanks to him, and honoring him. I traveled for seasons to find Jayfeather. He has been my life. I feel... I feel like I should do everything I can for them."

This was news to Bramblestar. He'd never really had a conversation with Crane's Wing since he arrived. He didn't know much about this cat or his ways. "Why did you come here?"

"Solar Sigil received a sign that Jay's Wing had returned," Crane's Wing said. "I was chosen to search for him."

"Who is Solar Sigil?"

"My tribe's shama."

"Sorry, did you say tribe?"

"The Tribe of Sacred Lines," Crane's Wing nodded. Bramblestar shook his head clear. There were multiple clans, why wouldn't there be multiple tribes? _Except the Tribe of Rushing Water doesn't know about any other tribes._

"Why were you chosen?" Bramblestar asked.

"I don't know," Crane's Wing said. He looked down at his paws. To Bramblestar's surprise, he looked sad. "I'm not that special. I mean, the cat who came had to be of Jay's Wing's blood obviously but all the other cats in my line seem so much better suited for the job. I'm not that amazing a hunting or fighting or healing or reading signs, I'm just a normal cat who happens to be a distant relative of a great cat that everyone respects."

Bramblestar felt bad. He understood how Crane's Wing felt. He'd been chosen for a prophecy by StarClan when he was a young warrior. He didn't know why. On his journey to the sundrown place, he'd often wondered why Firestar or Graystripe or Dustpelt or Thornclaw or any other cat wasn't chosen. He didn't feel particularly special.

"I'm sure there was a reason," Bramblestar said comfortingly. "You just haven't realized it yet. But you made it here, didn't you? You found Jayfeather."

"And somehow I've become better friends with the descendant of Lion's Roar," Crane's Wing said.

"Jayfeather and Lionblaze are their own cats, they're not defined by who they may or may not have been in a past life. Some cats just work with some better than others, you and Lionblaze are good friends. Surely you can't look down upon that."

Crane's Wing's expression lightened. He suddenly purred in amusement.

"What?"

"My best friend is from Lion's Roar's line," Crane's Wing purred. "He'd be so jealous that I met Lion's Roar and that we're friends. I am so going to rub it in his face when I get back."

Crane's Wing suddenly fell silent.

"What?"

"I'm going to leave once Jayfeather figures all this out," Crane's Wing frowned. "I want to get back to my kin and my friends but I don't want to leave Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze. And I like your clanmates and the way they do things. I want to see Lionblaze's kits be born."

"Cinderheart's pretty far along and Jayfeather doesn't seem to have made any progress in figuring this out, you'll probably still be here," Bramblestar pointed out.

"But Lionblaze told me how excited he is about watching them grow up. I'll probably leave here knowing their names but never knowing their warrior names. If I ever have my own kits and I tell them about how I met Jay's Wing, Lion's Roar, and Dove's Wing, I wouldn't be using the right names when I'm telling them stories. Briarlight told me how important a warrior's name is. Names important in my tribe too. I want to know them."

Bramblestar went quiet. He was sure that Crane's Wing was upset about more than that. This was just a feeling he could put into words. He would miss ThunderClan and spend his life wondering how they were doing. Bramblestar did the same. He'd journeyed more than nearly every cat he'd met, he thought about all the cats he'd left behind all the time. The Tribe of Rushing Water, Barley and Ravenpaw, Jessy and Minty, the dozens of loners and kittypets who gave him and his friends directions on their first journey. But he wouldn't leave his clan to see them all again.

"Maybe you can visit?" Bramblestar suggested weakly.

Crane's Wing shook his head. "It's too far and too dangerous. I remember how to get home but if I left, I don't think I could remember how to get back here. And it took me season cycles to get here. It'll probably won't take me as long to get home but it'll probably still be at least a season."

Bramblestar's anger had long since gone. He touched his tail tip to Crane's Wing's shoulder. This cat had devoted much of his life to one of Bramblestar's clanmates. Lying didn't seem all that unreasonable.

"Would you like to join the clan?" Bramblestar offered knowing the answer.

"I can't. If I could, I would, but I have to go home eventually. My kin and my friends are there and I need to tell them about my journey. It's been a long time since I've seen them. The journey was dangerous, they don't know if I'm alive. I don't want them to spend the rest of their lives wondering if I'm dead or not."

"When you leave, you'll spent the rest of your life wondering if Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing are alright," Bramblestar told him gently.

"I know," Crane's Wing said sadly.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Crane's Wing is such a sad boy! We haven't really seen that much of his character so far and neither has many of the ThunderClan cats. Bramblestar feels bad for being so hard on him.

More of Crane's Wing's background has been revealed. According to the authors, there are three tribes but only one of them is mentioned in the books. The Tribe of the Sacred Lines is completely made up and its totally different from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Unlike the Tribe of Rushing Water, this tribe is devoted to remembering the history of their blood lines and they honor their greatest ancestors. I sincerely doubt anything like that would ever exist in the books.

Crane's Wing is a descendant of Jay's Wing and spent his life honoring him which is why he respects Jayfeather so much and traveled all this way to find the clans. The tribe considers Jay's Wing "a sacred cat" because he lead to ancients to the mountains, taught them about the Cave of Pointed Stones, and created the title Stoneteller. He resides in the Astral Plane for these reasons which is why he had the ability to be reborn in Jayfeather.

Btw, a season cycle is a year. Cats don't have the word year. The tribe lives so far away it took years for Crane's Wing to find the clans. Of course, he didn't know where he was going but that's a pretty long time.

Reviews-

Thepercabethfan- Crane's Wing managed to avoid the worst of it. Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

 _EDIT:_ So did some research and turns out its impossible for Crane's Wing's tribe to be descendants of the ancients but this is fanfic, there are going to be some inconsistencies with the cannon stuff. In the books, the ancients are one of the tribes and the tribes split long before they settled by the lake. In this, the original tribe split into three but on the journey to the mountains, two of the tribes reencountered each other and some of the lake tribe left to join the other tribe or something like that. No one has noticed this so far and the story isn't really about the Tribe of the Sacred Lines so it's not really that important. Still, whoops.


	25. Chapter 25

Lionblaze sat at the foot of the highledge with his brother and former apprentice waiting for Crane's Wing. He was in Bramblestar's den for a while and when he finally walked out, he looked sad.

"What happened?" Lionblaze asked alarmed. "Is Bramblestar making you leave?"

"What? No," Crane's Wing shook his head. "We just… we had an emotional talk."

"An emotional talk?" Jayfeather questioned with some suspicion, some amusement, and some stolidness in his voice.

"Yep," Crane's Wing nodded. "So what are we talking about here?"

"Just what happened, what we should do next."

"Right." Crane's Wing started walking towards the exit of the camp then noticed no one was following him. "Are we staying here?"

"I've disappeared twice now, I don't think any cat's letting me leave for awhile," Jayfeather said. "And I'm sure Bramblestar wants you to stay in camp."

"No. When I said we had an emotional talk, I meant like a _really_ emotional talk," Crane's Wing said. "Like he was mad at me then I started talking about my feelings and then he got all sympathetic and started telling me about his feelings and then-"

"Stop. Just stop," Dovewing sighed. Lionblaze gave her a silent thanks. _I really don't need to know about the cat I used to think was my father's feelings. Toms usually don't talk about that sort of thing._

"Alright." Crane's Wing looked a bit confused. He changed the subject. "So what happened at the Moonpool that almost killed you?"

"Nothing, we went to Rock's Cave afterward but we didn't make it past the Rite of Passage," Jayfeather told him.

"Right. Did it flood?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah. You should've gone in at sunrise, that's when the ancients usually left."

"That would've been nice to know earlier."

"Sorry." Crane's Wing said looking down.

"It's not your fault, we should've told you we were going," Lionblaze told him.

"So why did you go to Rock's Cave?"

"The Moonpool didn't tell us anything, I was hoping maybe Rock would be able to help us," Jayfeather said then paused. "Do you know who Rock is?"

"Oh yes. He was a great cat. My tribe has some descendants of him too," Crane's Wing nodded. "All the cats in that line have weird names."

"Like what?" Lionblaze asked. He liked hearing about Crane's Wing's tribe.

"There are these two cats around my age named Coal and Chalk. Their father is Claystone. And they've got a sister named Arkose," Crane's Wing said. He looked at Lionblaze. "If you thought my line was running out of bird names, they're way past running out of rock names."

Lionblaze laughed.

"Hey, focus." Jayfeather waved his tail to grab their attention. "Crane's Wing, do you have any idea of how to free our spirits. Or find someone who does?"

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No. I didn't even know you were supposed to do that until Cinderheart suggested it. Solar Sigil just told me I needed to find you. He didn't even tell me how to do that. A badger did."

"A badger?" Dovewing questioned.

"Do you mean Midnight?" Lionblaze asked then looked to his brother. "Should we try to find Midnight?"

"From what I gather, she's nomadic. We'd probably be more likely to find her if we stood in one place than search for her," Jayfeather said.

"How do you know Midnight?" Crane's Wing asked.

"She's a messenger of StarClan, I think," Lionblaze said. He tried to recall the stories that his adopted parents had told him and his littermates about their journey. They were sent to find her and she relayed StarClan's words.

"She's really close with Rock," Jayfeather said casually. He stopped and tilted his head. "They told my mother that they watched the first sunrise over the lake together. In the waters they saw the prophecies."

"Leafpool told you this?" Lionblaze asked surprise.

"Broken Shadow…" Jayfeather spoke quietly and he had a glazed look over his blind eyes. Lionblaze gave him a startled look flooded with concern.

"What?

"What?" Jayfeather suddenly snapped out if it. "Midnight and Rock were really close."

"You just said that," Dovewing said.

"No I didn't," Jayfeather said. "I think I'd remember if I did."

More concern filled Lionblaze. "You said you had memory flashes."

"I still do," Jayfeather nodded slowly, wondering what Lionblaze was getting at.

"You totally just zoned there," Lionblaze told him. "Briarlight told me that you've been doing that lately. I think you just had one."

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. When I get a memory flash I, you know, remember stuff. Usually about my- Jay's Wing's- time as a kit or softpaw."

"Then what just happened?"

Jayfeather shrugged. He didn't seem to share Lionblaze's worry or concern.

"So we were talking about Midnight," Dovewing said, signaling them to switch back to the topic of the conversation.

"Right," Lionblaze nodded. He looked to Crane's Wing. "Do you have any idea where we can find her?"

Crane's Wing shook his head. "No. I don't even remember where I found her and, if what Jayfeather says is true, she's long gone."

"I think we should try to get to Rock's Cave again," Jayfeather said.

"I really don't feel like drowning again," Lionblaze groaned.

"We'll leave at sunrise like Crane's Wing suggested."

"Then I don't feel like running for that long again," Lionblaze said.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Half-moon is in three days," Lionblaze said. "Firestar and Hollyleaf told you to talk to Yellowfang."

"I doubt she has all the answers."

"It's still a better plan than going into the tunnels again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jayfeather's not doing so good.

Heads up, it's dead week so if I don't update. Chances are I'll still update this story but if I don't, it's because I'm studying.

Reviews-

 _Wolfjem_ \- Me too. Crane's Wing is a good cat, clan cats are just not very found of outsiders and no one seems to know him very well.


	26. Chapter 26

It felt like an eternity for half-moon to come around even though it was only a few days. As Jayfeather and Leafpool padded up the ridge leading to the meeting place, Jayfeather felt a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Excitement. He was so used to going to the Moonpool that it didn't hold the same meaning as it did when he was younger. But now he knew someone was going to tell him something important.

Leafpool and Jayfeather were the first to arrive. They sat in silence. They still hadn't gotten onto good terms. Leafpool had accidentally pulled him out of another memory flash a couple days ago causing Jayfeather to have another episode like he had the first time. He didn't retreat to the tunnels this time but Leafpool could see his condition and became convinced something was wrong with him. Jayfeather didn't exactly appreciate her concern and the two had begun fighting more. His momentary personality shifts weren't helping either. Jay's Wing was a sharpclaw. Jayfeather was sharp tongued. Those two traits combined made it very difficult for Jayfeather to control himself.

So they came to a nonverbal agreement to not talk unless they needed to. This helped keep fighting and arguing to a minimum.

Mothwing and Willowshine were the second to arrive. Finally able to break the silence, Jayfeather talked with Willowshine while Leafpool got into conversation with Mothwing.

Kestrelflight arrived next. He immediately looked to Jayfeather.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Jayfeather said. "Thanks again, by the way."

Leafpool muttered something under her breath.

"Am I missing something here?" Willowshine asked looking between the three of them.

"Jayfeather disappeared again. He, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were found unconscious and half drowned on WindClan territory," Leafpool said.

"Why does everyone say half drowned?" Jayfeather asked rhetorically. "You can't be half drowned. You either are drowned or you're not."

"What happened?" Mothwing asked.

"Stupid dead cats and their stupid trials," Jayfeather grumbled, mumbling so no one could understand him.

"What?"

"Water. You know, the stuff that drowns you. You should know, you're a RiverClan cat," Jayfeather said sharply, ending the conversation. They sat in silence, waiting for Littlecloud.

"I don't think he's coming," Willowshine said after a while.

"We should wait a bit longer," Leafpool suggested. "He's getting old. He can't travel as fast as he used to."

"We're wasting moonlight, if he's coming he can catch up," Jayfeather said. Kestrelflight nodded in agreement and started walking up the path to the Moonpool.

* * *

The medicine cats gathered around the beautiful pool once they arrived. Jayfeather was the first to settle down, unable to wait any longer. Not waiting for the others, he plunged his muzzle into the cool water.

When he opened his eyes, he was in StarClan. He didn't see anyone though.

"Jayfeather."

Jayfeather whipped around and saw Bluestar and Yellowfang standing behind him.

"Firestar said I should talk to you," he said bluntly.

"Yes. Yes he did," Yellowfang said. "You've been asking about the Astral Plane, have you not?"

"You know I have," Jayfeather nodded.

"Why?"

"That's where Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar are."

Yellowfang and Bluestar exchanged a look of surprise.

"They're-"

"-your past selves," Bluestar finished. "We know."

"Oh," Jayfeather said. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't always know," Yellowfang said. "When the Ancients came, they told us."

"Where are the Ancients anyway?" Jayfeather asked looking around. "I kind of expected to have spoken with one by now."

"They don't live here. They just visit from time to time," Yellowfang said dismissively.

"That brings us to what you want to know," Bluestar said. "Or some of it at least. You want to know about the cats of the Astral Plane. Four of them come to StarClan frequently but we know of seven."

"Seven?" Jayfeather repeated. That was far more than he expected.

"Yes. Seven," Yellowfang nodded. "But there are only four among us. Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar."

"The first clan leaders," Jayfeather realized.

"Yes. That earned them a place among the sacred cats but due to their connection with the clans, they can come to StarClan. They do it rarely, though," Bluestar said. "If you were hoping to talk with them, you may have to wait many seasons."

"Who are the others?"

"Skystar, Rock, and Midnight."

"Rock and Midnight?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Yes. They are living embodiments of the Astral Plane. Like you but not quite the same. Not at all."

Jayfeather nodded. "I'm a reincarnation. My own cat but also one from the Astral Plane. They're… what are they?"

"Rock is the first cat to have lived. He was a Stoneteller before you created that title. He has a special connection with the Astral Plane as does Midnight. On the first dawn, they watched the sunrise. When the light hit the water, they saw every prophecy that would ever come to the Ancients, Tribes, and Clans," Bluestar explained. "They showed them to the cats who later joined the Astral Plane. Those cats, like Jay's Wing, put the images into words and sent them to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan."

Jayfeather nodded. "Are any of the cats from the Astral Plane around?"

Yellowfang shook her head. "The four original leaders come by very rarely. We only know they exist because they came to talk to us about the Dark Forest."

"What about the fifth?"

"You know about SkyClan, right?" Yellowfang asked.

"From Firestar and Sandstorm's dreams."

"Their ancestors left with them when the five clans split into four. They watch over the Gorge now," Bluestar explained. "I have never met Skystar but I assume he lives in the Astral Plane as well and goes to SkyClan's StarClan when he's needed."

Jayfeather nodded absentmindedly. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Jayfeather woke up to his usual blindness. The other medicine cats awoke around him. Jayfeather jabbed Mothwing with his paw like he usually did so she could wake up and at least pretend that she was talking to StarClan even though every medicine cat knew she didn't believe in spirit cats.

"I have to go to ShadowClan," Leafpool announced.

Jayfeather looked at her. "Why?"

"Runningnose told me that Littlecloud is unwell," Leafpool said.

"Then why hasn't ShadowClan asked for help?" Mothwing asked.

"You know ShadowClan," Jayfeather said. "A ShadowClan cat wouldn't ask for help if he was inside a fox's belly."

"I need to go right now," Leafpool said. She looked to Jayfeather. "Will you tell Bramblestar where I am?"

"Of course," Jayfeather said.

"Thank you," Leafpool said and took off. Jayfeather talked with Willowshine and Kestrelflight a bit about herb remedies then headed off back to his own clan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Pretty much everything that Yellowfang and Bluestar said is true in the books. Skystar walks with SkyClan's StarClan and the other four original leaders supposedly live in some far corner of StarClan. In this story, they just live in another corner of the sky, one far away from Silverpelt.


	27. Chapter 27

"... so then Bluestar told me that Rock and Midnight are living embodiments of the Astral Plane," Jayfeather was saying. "I'm not totally sure what that means but it's different from us. Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar were just normal spirit cats who earned their place in the Astral Plane then got reincarnated as us but Midnight and Rock are actually ancient. They watched the first sunrise and-"

"-and saw all of the prophecies, you told us that part a few days ago," Lionblaze interrupted.

"I did?" Jayfeather asked looking genuinely surprised.

"When you zoned out," Lionblaze confirmed.

Dovewing listened to the brothers talk in silence. She's been doing a lot more listening than talking lately. She found that she could hear more when her own mew wasn't overpowering the sound of everything else. Her own silence made her hear everything else better and helped her feel the loss of her powers a bit less.

Crane's Wing sat at her side also in silence but only because he was trying to follow Jayfeather and Lionblaze's conversation.

It had been a quarter-moon since half-moon. Bramblestar still wasn't totally okay with the four of them going off on their own and sneaking out was difficult but they'd finally gotten to the abandoned twoleg nest alone.

"So what exactly did we learn from this?" Crane's Wing asked as the brothers' conversation died down.

Jayfeather thought for a moment. "We should keep trying to contact Rock. It'll be much easier to go to Rock's Cave than to look for Midnight."

"Nuh-uh, we're not going back down there," Lionblaze said.

"We don't even know if anything will happen if we go there," Dovewing added.

"Rock lived there for lifetimes," Jayfeather pointed out. "Surely he had a reason for that."

"That doesn't mean he'll come to us if we just show up," Lionblaze argued.

"There are other places that are more reliable to contact our ancestors. We should try to go to those first," Dovewing suggested.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Whispering Cave and the Moonstone are the same as the Moonpool, the Cave of Pointed Stones only calls the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and the Sacred Stump is too far even though it's the only one we know will do something."

"If don't find a solution, I can take you there," Crane's Wing said. "But it'll take a very long time and even longer to get back. It should be our last resort."

Lionblaze nodded. "I don't want to leave the clan for long, especially not right now with my kits coming soon, but we can't spend the rest of our lives trying to figure out how to free these stupid spirits in us."

"Actually, you probably could," Jayfeather said. "I don't think I can though. Jay's Wing is becoming more prominent."

"Are you okay?" Dovewing asked.

"Of course. I've just been getting more memory flashes and I think Leafpool and Briarlight have been noticing my personality changes."

"You should be more concerned about that," Lionblaze told him. "That's not normal."

"Neither is being reborn."

"There you are!"

The four cats turned to see a patrol walking up to them. Cherryfall was leading Mousewhisker, Cloudtail, Rosepetal, and Poppyfrost towards them.

"Were you looking for us?" Dovewing asked, worried. If Bramblestar ordered a search patrol…

"No. Leafpool was asking where Jayfeather was and no cat knew where you were. Bramblestar said you were probably just talking but Squirrelflight told us to keep an eye out for you guys," Cherryfall explained.

"You ought to tell come cat where you are going," Cloudtail told them. "You really scared some of our clanmates when you disappeared."

"That was an accident," Jayfeather said.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Cloudtail said. "But you should still put in an effort not to cause so much worry."

"No promises."

"Wasn't expecting anything more than that."

"You four should head back to camp," Poppyfrost said. "Well, Crane's Wing can do whatever he wants, he's not part of ThunderClan, but Lionblaze and Dovewing should've been on sunhigh patrol and Leafpool's looking for you, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather groaned. "What does she want?"

Poppyfrost shrugged.

"I know it's none of my business but are the two of you fighting again?" Rosepetal asked.

"For nearly two moons."

"Oh."

Jayfeather looked to the cats he'd been talking to. "I'd better get back so Leafpool doesn't claw my ears off later. And bring some herbs so she thinks I was doing something other than sitting on my tail with you guys."

"Do you want some help?" Crane's Wing asked.

"Do you know anything about herbs?"

Crane's Wing turned around so he was facing the abandoned twoleg nest where Jayfeather had several clumps of herbs growing. He began pointing at them with his tail.

"That's borage. We should get some for Cinderheart. This is daisy, we should get some for the elders. That's catmint. We don't need it right now unless you want to collect some just in case. This is tansy-"

"Okay, you can help," Jayfeather interrupted looking a bit impressed. He looked to the other cats. "See you later."

* * *

It was full moon. Dovewing padded beside Ivypool on the way to the island. Her belly tingled in excitement. It felt like so long since she'd seen Tigerheart. After the incident in the tunnels, she'd been worried that Bramblestar wouldn't let her go.

After Dovewing crossed the tree bridge, Ivypool stuck close to her side much to her annoyance but she didn't say anything and ignored her as she looked for Tigerheart. ThunderClan had been the last clan to arrive.

"Dovewing!" Tigerheart waved his tail in greeting. Dovewing's eyes brightened at the sight of him and bounded over.

"Tigerheart!" she purred.

"Hi," Ivypool said and sat beside Dovewing. She said nothing more. She didn't even look at them, she just stared off at the other cats. Tigerheart looked at Ivypool with confusion then at Dovewing. Dovewing shrugged. She didn't know why Ivypool was hanging around with her either.

"It's good to see you," Tigerheart said genuine though there was a bit of awkwardness in his voice. It wasn't like he never met Ivypool before, he just didn't know how he should behave when she was around.

"You too," Dovewing said. Their conversation was cut short when Mistystar called for the Gathering to start.

"RiverClan has three new apprentices!" Mistystar announced. "Jaypaw, Owlpaw, and Brackenpaw!"

"Jaypaw! Owlpaw! Brackenpaw!" the clans chanted. Dovewing looked around for the three RiverClan apprentices. They sat in a cluster with the other apprentices. Brackenpaw looked excited while her brothers ducked their heads and gave themselves a few embarrassed licks.

"Prey is running well in RiverClan," Mistystar continued once the chanting died down. "The waters have risen unexpectedly. The lake is full of fish."

Dovewing realized that the flooding in the tunnels may have had something to do with that. _All that water had to go somewhere right?_ She had no idea if the lake and underground river were connected though.

"ShadowClan has two new warriors," Rowanstar said. "Grassheart and Spikefur!"

"Grassheart! Spikefur! Grassheart! Spikefur!"

"We also have three new apprentices. Beepaw, Berrypaw and Yarrowpaw!"

"Beepaw! Berrypaw! Yarrowpaw!"

As Dovewing chanted the names alongside the other clans, she looked around for the new warriors and apprentices. When she couldn't find them, Tigerheart pointed them out for her. Grassheart and Spikefur looked proud while the new apprentices had similar reactions to the RiverClan apprentices.

"Prey is running well in ShadowClan as well," Rowanstar finished and looked to Bramblestar.

"ThunderClan also has a new warrior," Bramblestar announced. "Stormcloud!"

"Stormcloud! Stormcloud!"

"Stormcloud! Stormcloud!" Dovewing chanted louder for her clanmate than she had for the others. Stormcloud's eyes were shining, excited to finally be a warrior. Dovewing noticed that Amberpaw and Snowpaw didn't looked particularly happy. They'd been apprentices longer than Stormcloud but Stormcloud was older and more experienced. He didn't require a very long apprenticeship and Bramblestar had given him his warrior name to the displeasure of the other ThunderClan apprentices. Dovewing was still happy for the young tom though.

"I would also like to thank WindClan for caring for some of my injured clanmates who were found on their territory," Bramblestar said, dipping his head to Onestar. Onestar nodded curtly back.

The island was filled with murmuring. It was uncommon for something like that to happen. Not unheard of but pretty rare.

"Which cats?" Tigerheart whispered.

"Um, me," Dovewing said quietly. Tigerheart looked surprised.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just went somewhere I shouldn't have."

Tigerheart looked like he wanted to ask more but Crowfrost and Rippletail were yowling for silence.

"Thanks to Leaftail's patrol for finding them, Kestrelflight for nursing them back to good health, and Onestar for being understanding of the situation," Bramblestar finished. Onestar whispered something to Bramblestar. The two exchanged a few words. Bramblestar shook his head and that ended their conversation. Dovewing was sure that he was asking if there was anything to do with the old prophecy happening.

"Prey is running well in WindClan. Many rabbits have abandon their burrows making easy prey," Onestar said. Again, Dovewing was sure that the flooding had something to do with that. The tunnels ran under WindClan territory, they must have overflowed and driven the rabbits to the surface. Dovewing was glad that some good came out of her near-death experience as traumatic as it was. "WindClan has nothing else to report."

Onestar and Bramblestar resumed their conversation. Mistystar and Rowanstar seemed keen on joining but Onestar waved them away and Dovewing was thankful for that. She didn't want too many cats knowing. She felt bad enough about keeping this from Ivypool and Tigerheart, she'd feel even worse if two more cats who were not them knew.

"Are you alright?" Tigerheart asked again. His eyes shone with worry in the nighttime moonlight.

"Yeah," Dovewing nodded. "I mean, I'm fine now."

Tigerheart's eyes continued to brim with worry but he didn't press.

"So how have you been?" Dovewing asked, changing the subject. "Dawnpelt's kits are the only ones in the nursery. How's that?"

Tigerheart purred. "They're begging to be apprentices. When Berrypaw, Beepaw, and Yarrowpaw, became apprentices, all they did was pester them into telling them what being an apprentices. Then they tried to get me to convince Rowanstar to let them become apprentices early. They seem to have some idea that they should get special treatment because their father is the clan deputy and their mother is the daughter of the clan leader."

Dovewing purred in amusement. She remembered Lionblaze telling her a similar story when he was mentoring her. Afterall, he grew up in the same situation.

"Any kits in your clan yet?"

Dovewing shook her head. "Cinderheart's due in a few moons."

"How's prey running in ShadowClan?" Ivypool butted into the conversation suddenly.

Dovewing was confused by her actions. _Why is she only talking now? …. She doesn't want Tigerheart and me talking about kits…. StarClan, Tigerheart and I are just friends now! She should know better._

"Great," Tigerheart said his voice stiffening as he was once again off put by Ivypool's intrusion.

"ThunderClan too," Ivypool nodded. Tigerheart continued to look confused. He looked to Dovewing.

"Hey, look there's Lionblaze. I need to go talk to him. Want to come, Tigerheat?" she said suddenly. Tigerheart looked confused for another moment before catching on to her act.

"Yes. Yes I do. I haven't spoken to him much since we went on the journey together during the drought," Tigerheart said with as much falseness in his voice as Dovewing had. "See you later Ivypool!"

The two cats quickly moved away from her and moved over to Lionblaze.

"Dovewing!" Lionblaze said in surprise. "... and Tigerheart?"

"Hi Lionblaze. Sorry for coming over here. Ivypool was being weird."

"Crowfeather, have you met my old apprentice?" Lionblaze asked. Dovewing looked over and saw Jayfeather and Crowfeather sitting side by side right next to Lionblaze. Dovewing suddenly realized she was probably interrupting an important conversation between kin.

"I don't believe I have," Crowfeather said. "I saw you when you were in the WindClan camp but I don't think we've spoken."

"It's nice to meet you." Dovewing dipped her head. "Sorry for bothering you." Dovewing led Tigerheart away from them. "That was awkward."

"Why?" Tigerheart asked, confused once again.

"I think that's the first time the three of them have talked at a Gathering."

"... and?"

Dovewing gave Tigerheart a stunned look. "And Crowfeather is Lionblaze and Jayfeather's father?"

"Oh! I forgot."

Dovewing chuckled. "It's good they're talking. Jayfeather's been fighting with his mother a lot lately. He's got some stuff going on with him but I don' think he has completely forgiven her either. And Lionblaze is going to be the first of Crowfeather's kits to have kits of his own. Lionblaze told me that none of them were never really on good terms with each other but I think they're starting to work it out."

Tigerheart nodded and looked down at his paws. He looked sad. Dovewing felt the same feeling in her chest.

"It's probably for the better that we're just friends now," Tigerheart said quietly.

Those words clawed Doveing's heart. She knew she still had feelings for Tigerheart. That's why she had left Bumblestripe. Part of her wanted them to be together again but she knew that this was for the better. Being half-clan had really messed up Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. She wouldn't want that for her own kits.

Also there was the whole reincarnation thing. She hadn't told Tigerheart yet, she never really had the chance, but she didn't know how it would affect their relationship if it ever became more than it is now again. Jayfeather was the one most impacted by his rebirth but he was a medicine cat, he couldn't take a mate anyway and Dovewing doubted he would want to even if he could. Lionblaze already had a mate and her had been reborn as well so it didn't really affect the two of them as much. On the other paw, Dovewing had plenty to worry about.

Thankfully, the sad silence that replaced their earlier conversation was interrupted by Rowanstar's yowl.

"ShadowClan is leaving!"

"WindClan after them!" Onestar followed. The two leaders leaped off the rock.

"Bye," Tigerheart said and padded after his clanmates. Dovewing waved goodbye.

"There you are!" Ivypool finally found Dovewing again. She noticed her fallen expression. "You alright?"

"Of course," Dovewing nodded. She noticed that some of her clanmates were gathering behind the WindClan cats. "Let's just go home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sad Dovewing.

Also, chronologically, the three new ShadowClan apprentices haven't been born yet. I just included them so that Shadowclan would have some Gathering news.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're doing great!" Jayfeather said encouragingly. "Not much farther!"

"What are you talking about? We still have to go halfway across camp," Briarlight huffed. Jayfeather was trying out a new exercise with her. It was like her usual endurance exercise where she had to drag herself in a lap around camp but Jayfeather had set down a few stones and sticks on the path that she had to avoid. He didn't expect it to be that much more of a challenge but apparently it was.

"Maybe we should stop," Jayfeather said, listening to her breathing. His own was doing better but her's was starting to sound almost as bad as his had been.

"No! I can still do this," Briarlight said.

"You shouldn't overdo it," Graystripe called from the elders den where he and Sandstrom were listening to another one of Purdy's endless tales.

"If I don't push myself I'll never get better," Briarlight responded. "I can't give up!"

"I'm not telling you to," Jayfeather said soothingly, running his tail across her back. "This was an experiment. Maybe we should try something else."

"What was wrong with her old exercise?" Graystripe asked padding over.

"Nothing. She was just getting to good at it. Like she said, she has to push herself," Jayfeather told him. "But I think this one will take some working up to."

"So do you want me to keep doing the other one?" Briarlight asked.

"No, give me a moment to think," Jayfeather said. He looked around, wishing that he could see. If he could maybe he could spot something to help but he had to rely on his other senses. Specifically, hearing.

"... mice around that old oak," Stormcloud was saying.

"We should send a hunting patrol."

"WindClan is up to no good," Berrynose was growling a few tail-lengths away.

"You always say that," Mousewhisker sighed.

Lionblaze and Crane's Wing were laughing. They'd been doing that a lot lately.

"... and then this young cat named Cal ran up to 'im, claws out and teeth bared even though that dog had got a nasty bite in on 'er," Purdy was rumbling, deep into a story.

Sight suddenly filled Jayfeather's eyes but he wasn't in the camp.

 _Jay's Wing was sharing a rabbit with Falling Rain. Fish Leap came running towards them._

 _"Fallen Rain!" Fish Leap called and skidded to a stop in front of them. Dirt flew into their faces and into their fresh-kill._

 _"Hey!" Jay's Wing growled and blinked dirt away from his eyes. He swiped his tongue over his paw and wiped it away. "Watch it!"_

 _"Sorry," Fish Leap apologized then looked back to Fallen Rain. "Lapping Wave had me and Fallen Leaves help Rising Moon with her exercises but she fell and can't get up and I can't find Lapping Wave! She said to look for Running Horse since he taught her so much about healing and she thought he'd be able to help but I can't find him either! Can you help us?"_

 _"It's too soon for her to be walking on that broken leg," Falling Rain said but got to his paws. He looked to his son. "Jay's Wing, go look for Running Horse."_

 _Jay's Wing nodded. He took one last bite of rabbit before darting off to look for the elder as Falling Rain and Fish Leap headed off._

 _Jay's Wing raced around. He ran up to Dark Whiskers. "Have you seen Running Horse?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Have you seen Running Horse?" Jay's Wing asked Owl Feather._

 _"Nope. Sorry."_

 _Jay's Wing asked just about every cat he could find around where he'd been eating but no cat seemed to know where Running Horse was._

 _"You look like a queen who can't find her kit," a voice rumbled._

 _Jay's Wing spun around and saw Cloudy Sun behind him._

 _"I'm looking for Running Horse. Have you seen him?"_

 _"He told me he was going out this morning but he didn't tell me where," Cloudy Sun told him. Jay's Wing pawed the ground in agitation. He had one job! Cloudy Sun saw his frustration. "What do you need him for? Maybe I can help."_

 _"Rising Moon fell," Jay's Wing told him. "Her leg is still broken."_

 _"You don't need herbs for that," Cloudy Sun scoffed. "Take me to her, I'll get her going again."_

 _Jay's Wing looked doubtful, he didn't think Cloudy Sun knew about healing, but lead Cloudy Sun to where Fish Leap had said Rising Moon was._

 _"Jay's Wing!" Fish Leap exclaimed as he approached. Falling Rain and Fallen Leaves were on either side of Rising Moon, easing her up back to her paws. "Did you find Running Horse?"_

 _Jay's Wing shook his head. "Cloudy Sun things he can help."_

 _"I don't just think," Cloudy Sun said. He looked to Fallen Leaves and Falling Rain. "Move aside."_

 _Falling Rain and Fallen Leaves stepped away from Rising Moon. She tottered a bit but found her balance. Cloudy Sun circled her._

 _"Your leg is healed, you just need to learn to walk again," Cloudy Sun said. He beckoned her with his tail. "That means you've just got to take it slow. Not all strong and reckless like a young cat, nice and slow like an old cat like me. Follow me."_

 _Fallen Leaves, Jay's Wing, Fish Leap, and Falling Rain watched as Cloudy Sun walked away. Rising Moon took a few steps after him. Cloudy Sun just walked at a normal pace. Rising Moon stumbled as she tried to catch up but eventually she fell in step beside him._

 _"See? Just try and keep up with me and you'll be running around in no time," Cloudy Sun told her._

 _"This is still really hard," Rising Moon huffed._

 _"You haven't spent seasons on creaking joints," Cloudy Sun responded. "This is as much for you as it is for me."_

"Jayfeather? You alright?"

Jayfeather shook his head clear as he snapped back to the present. Unlike the previous incidents of being pulled out of a memory, this one was smooth and painless.

"Purdy!" Jayfeather called, interrupting the older tom. "How are your joints?"

"As stiff as you'd expect of an old cat like me," Purdy said. "You have some borage for me?"

"No, I've got something better," Jayfeather said. He walked forward and beckoned Briarlight with his tail. "You're going to walk around camp."

Purdy tilted his head with confusion. "How's that going to help my joints?"

"Exercise fixes everything," Jayfeather said. "And you get to help Briarlight. Briarlight, try going faster than Purdy."

The two cats exchanged a glance.

"This'll help both of you. Both of you get some exercise and you're around the same speed but you can both try to go faster," Jayfeather told them.

"Jayfeather!" some cat called from across the camp.

"Well go," Jayfeather told them. As he walked away to respond to whatever cat was yowling for him, he leaned over to whisper into Briarlight's ear. "Try not to go to hard on him but try pushing the two of you a bit."

He told Purdy the same thing then told Graystripe his idea. The two were around the same speed, they were going to both get stronger by pushing each other. Graystripe was going to supervise. Graystripe seemed to like this idea.

Jayfeather walked across camp. The cat calling for him was Birchfall. A patrol stood behind him as well as Willowshine, Littlecloud, and Kestrelflight.

"What bring you here?" Jayfeather asked.

Birchfall answered for them. "We found them at the border. They were asking for you."

"We all have received omens of-" Willowshine started then cut off and looked at Birchfall. "Can you leave? This is medicine cat business. Go back to patrol or whatever you were doing."

Birchfall stepped back. "We'll wait for you. We'll escort you out."

"We're medicine cats, we can escort ourselves," Littlecloud said. "You warriors should understand that by now."

"Ignore them," Jayfeather said. "So you received omens. Together?"

"No," Willowshine shook her head. "I received mine then I came here to tell you and I ran into Kestrelflight and Littlecloud."

"If I knew you two received the omen too I wouldn't have come here," Littlecloud grunted. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Maybe it's time you take an apprentice," Kestrelflight suggested.

"No ShadowClan kits seem promising," Littlecloud said.

"Leafpool had to go help you, you should at least think about it," Jayfeather said, remembering his displeasure of Leafpool's return. He'd hoped their time apart would cool things off between them but they still weren't getting along very well.

Littlecloud didn't say anything.

"The omen?" Jayfeather questioned, switching the subject off the ShadowClan cat.

"Right," Willowshine said. "Did we all received the same one?"

"I was collecting herbs and this jay flew from the ThunderClan border," Littlecloud said. "It stopped and circled me before flying off again. A feather flew off of it and blew in the wind. I followed it and it landed on this large stick. Then the breeze blew it off again. I tried following it but it was blown off into the sky."

Kestrelflight and Willowshine nodded.

"I saw the same thing."

"Me too."

"Does this mean anything to you?" Littlecloud asked. "The jay's feather, it made me think of you."

"It does, thank you," Jayfeather nodded.

"Care to share or does this involve what you didn't want to tell us?"

Jayfeather glanced around and lowered his voice. "I can't tell you because it would ruin one of the most important parts of being a medicine cat for you. But I can tell you that nothing bad is happening, we're just tying off some of the loose ends of the prophecy."

"Of the three?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"I thought that ended with the Dark Forest."

"It did."

Willowshine and Littlecloud looked like they wanted to ask more but Kestrelflight wore a look of acceptance. "I understand. Just tell us if you need anything?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Of course. Now you better go before Birchfall's staring burns a hole in your pelts."

The three foreign medicine cats turned to look at the ThunderClan patrol.

"Great StarClan! Any cat would think you four are kits who've never seen a cat outside of their own clan."

Jayfeather purred as the patrol led the medicine cats back to their own territories but his amusement faded once they were gone and his face hardened.

He padded out of camp. Thornclaw was on guard duty. He told him he was going out. Thornclaw seemed hesitant to let him go but let him leave.

Making sure no cat was following him, Jayfeather headed down into the tunnels. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Flashback and story progression. It was about time.


	29. Chapter 29

Lionblaze lay on the ground sharing tongues with Crane's Wing. The two were deep into conversation about Lionblaze's parents and the last Gathering when Leafpool padded up to them.

"Lionblaze, Crane's Wing, have either of you seen Jayfeather?" she asked.

"No," Lionblaze said. Crane's Wing shook his head. Leafpool frowned. "Have you asked Thornclaw? He's usually on guard duty."

"Thanks," she meowed. She turned to walk away but Lionblaze got to his paws.

"Let us come with you," Lionblaze said. She nodded without questioning. His concern was understandable with how his brother had been acting lately and even though Lionblaze knew the whole story, or at least most of it. Leafpool didn't and she wasn't about to stop her son from accompanying her.

With Crane's Wing close behind, Leafpool and Lionblaze padded across camp. Thornclaw wasn't on duty anymore so it took a few moments to find him.

"Thornclaw, have you seen Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked. Somewhat to his surprise, Thornclaw nodded.

"Yeah. The other medicine cats came by to tell him something," Thornclaw said. He looked to Leafpool. "You didn't hear? I thought it was some sort of medicine cat business."

"Apparently nothing is medicine cat business anymore," Leafpool grumbled.

"So then what happened?" Crane's Wing asked, encouraging the older tom to continue.

"They left and Jayfeather told me he was heading out soon after," Thornclaw said.

"Do you know where he went?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "I was trying not to eavesdrop but Birchfall was leading the patrol that found them and he seemed pretty nosey today. Ask him, maybe."

After murmuring a thanks to the senior warrior, the three cats wandered off to find Birchfall. He wasn't difficult to find either. He was resting near his kin after a long day of patrolling.

Birchfall, Whitewing, Ivypool, and Dovewing were sitting in a loose circle. At the sound of the other cats pawsteps, Dovewing looked up to her former mentor.

"Hey," she greeted. "Do you need something?"

"We actually need to talk to Birchfall," Lionblaze said. Dovewing looked mildly surprised but said nothing more and looked to her father.

"What is it?" Birchfall asked.

"Jayfeather."

"Thornclaw said your patrol found the other medicine cats by the border," Leafpool explained. "He said you may have overheard what they told him."

"He didn't tell you?"

Leafpool shook her head. "Thornclaw said he left soon after."

Birchfall looked alarmed. He was one of the many cats who had kept an eye on Jayfeather once he returned from his earlier disappearance.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Lionblaze said quickly. "We just need to know what the other medicine cats told him just in case."

Birchfall looked uncomfortable. "It was medicine cat stuff, I shouldn't have listened…"

"Well, I'm a medicine cat so tell me," Leafpool instructed.

"It was Kestrelflight, Littlecloud, and Willowshine," Birchfall started. "Each of them received an omen."

"Of what?"

Birchfall shrugged. "A jay? I think Littlecloud said that a jay flew over him and a feather fell. The wind blew it around. I don't really know what that means. I'd say it was nothing if the Kestrelflight and Willowshine didn't say they saw the same thing."

"Do you remember anything else?" Leafpool questioned.

Birchfall paused for a moment as he thought. "Yeah. The jay came from the direction of ThunderClan territory. I guess that's how they knew they had to tell Jayfeather."

"Anything else?" Leafpool asked again. She was starting to sound frustrated but she wasn't about to lose her patience on the tom. "Where did the feather blow? That was probably the message."

Birchfall paused again. His face hardened with concentration. "Littlecloud said it landed on a bush or branch or stick or something like that then blew up towards the sky. Does that mean anything to you?"

Leafpool shook her head as Lionblaze hissed under his breath. Leafpool looked at him in surprise. "You understand it?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Dovewing, Crane's Wing, we should go."

Dovewing nodded and got to her paws.

Crane's Wing looked confused. "Wait, I'm lost. What are we doing?"

"We'll tell you on the way," Dovewing said.

"I'm coming with you," Ivypool and Leafpool said in unison.

Lionblaze shook his head. "This is a three thing," Lionblaze told them, trying to remember if Dovewing told Birchfall and Whitewing about the prophecy or not. It seemed she did because they didn't look confused when Ivypool sat back down.

Leafpool wasn't giving up though. She gestured to Crane's Wing. "He's not of the three."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. _Crane's Wing isn't related to the prophecy but he's related to the three._

"We need him," Dovewing said when Lionblaze didn't respond. "I'm sorry but I'm sure Jayfeather would claw our pelts off if we told you."

"I'm going to claw his pelt off," Leafpool grumbled. "He said this didn't have to do with StarClan or the prophecy."

"It doesn't," Lionblaze said.

"It's complicated," Dovewing added.

"Can we go?" Crane's Wing asked. His paws shifted in impatience. "I haven't actually done anything since I got here and this sounds important."

"It is," Lionblaze confirmed. "Let's go."

* * *

Lionblaze and Dovewing filled Crane's Wing in on everything they knew before they reached the tunnels. When they reached them, Crane's Wing looked incredibly excited.

"The tunnels! I never thought I'd see them let alone go into them," he chattered. He looked at the two warriors with thrill glowing in his eyes. "As a kit I was told stories about them and the Rite of Passage."

"Then maybe you'll know something to help us get through," Lionblaze stated blandly.

Crane's Wing nodded vigorously as he bounced on his paws like a kit. "I know the way through."

Lionblaze blinked. _I wasn't being serious._

"My tribe's duty is to honor our ancestors, especially the Ancients and Sacreds," Crane's Wing explained, noticing their shock. "That involves a lot of memorizing. Word for word so we don't mess it up."

Dovewing's dark expression immediately brightened. "So you can get us through?"

Crane's Wing shrugged. "Eh, probably. I'm still learning everything and I'm not very good at memorizing that kind of stuff. Like I'm not bad, I'm just not the best or anything. And I really don't know how accurate the stories are. And we're starting really late."

"Great," Lionblaze sighed. He took a few steps towards the tunnel. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Onward!

There's a new story on this account called The Wrong Pawsteps. If you remember, a awhile ago I asked if anyone had any requests, this story is the story requested by Wormy. I asked for story ideas so that I could try out a new writing style that I want to use for an upcoming story so The Wrong Pawsteps won't be updated as frequently as this story but hopefully the writing will he higher quality than this story. Hope you guys check and enjoy.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Jayfeather seems to be fading. The group is going to have to pick up the pace. btw, now I'm picturing all the cats bickering with Crane's Wing off to the side listening to that song and not paying attention. Very amusing.


	30. Chapter 30

Dovewing trudged after Lionblaze and Crane's Wing as they stopped yet again for Crane's Wing to try and figure out where they were within the network of tunnels. _At least we're not sprinting through them in the middle of the night this time._

"This way," Crane's Wing said pointing with his tail to the left at a fork in the path. The tunnels were as dark as ever, Dovewing had to concentrate to see his silver pelt.

Lionblaze fell in step behind the tom and Dovewing followed. As she started walking after their momentary break, she was reminded of how tired her paws were. Once again, they'd left camp without any preparation but even if they had, no amount of preparation would account for how tiring a walk through the tunnels were. She had a vague idea of where they would be if they were on the surface but for some reason walking in this dark compact place was much more draining.

"I feel like you clan cats should learn the pathways down here," Crane's Wing said after a while, striking up conversation.

"Only ThunderClan and WindClan have access to them," Lionblaze told him. "And we're not supposed to come down here."

"Why not?"

"Some WindClan cats were tricked into attacking ThunderClan by the tunnels awhile ago. And also, you know, they flood."

"Oh right."

They once more fell into silence. Since they were walking, there wasn't an urgent need to conserve their breath but there wasn't much to talk about that hadn't been said on the way here. Or maybe there was, Crane's Wing and Lionblaze spoke a lot. Maybe they just didn't know what to talk about with Dovewing around. Her mind scrambled to find some topic of conversation but found nothing.

Time passed and Dovewing grew tired as they navigated the underground maze. Crane's Wing stopped frequently to reorient himself.

"Why aren't we following Jayfeather's scent?" Dovewing asked when they stopped at another split of pathways.

Lionblaze paused. He sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

Worry form in Dovewing's chest. _Are we going the right way?_

"The scent of the dirt, stone, and water overpowers the cat scent unless your used to it," Crane's Wing said.

"Jayfeather!" an identical voice said.

Dovewing glanced to the side and for a moment she thought she was seeing double until realizing that it was Jayfeather who had spoken.

"Jayfeather!" she exclaimed. Lionblaze butted his head against his brother's shoulder.

"What are you doing down here?" Lionblaze demanded.

"What are you doing down here?" Jayfeather asked.

"Looking for you," Lionblaze responded.

"Why? I'm fine."

"If I disappeared, wouldn't you at least be worried?"

"No. You go off all the time."

Lionblaze paused. Dovewing spoke up. "Birchfall said the other medicine cats told you about some omen that told you to come down here. What are you looking for?"

"Rock's Cave. I have to find Rock's Cave," Jayfeather responded.

"What's so special about the cave?" Lionblaze asked. "From what you tell me, it sounds like its Rock that is special, not the cave."

"Rock chose the cave for a reason. There, his connection to the Astral Plane was the strongest," Jayfeather said. No, Crane's Wing. It was Crane's Wing who had spoken. Dovewing shook her head and stared at the two, making sure which was which. In the dark, she couldn't see clearly. Lionblaze had told her some differences he'd noticed like the thickness of their fur, their builds, and the way they held themselves. Their age difference and Jayfeather's scar were the most obvious signs other than their eyes. That was usually how Dovewing was able to tell who was who but none of the details were visible in the dark. They looked exactly the same to her.

"How do you know where to go?" Lionblaze asked his brother.

"Can't you hear it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hear what?"

Dovewing concentrated her hearing. Once again, she felt the loss of her powers strongly. She knew Jayfeather naturally had the best hearing in the clan but it still bothered her when he could hear things that she couldn't.

"I don't hear anything," Crane's Wing said.

"Come on, it's close," Jayfeather told them and beckoned them to follow. Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing exchanged a look and followed.

Jayfeather led them through a few twists and turns. Dovewing expected to traverse them for awhile but to her joyful surprise, Jayfeather led them into an open cave.

"We found it," Lionblaze stated stunned as he stared.

"I didn't expect it to be this close," Crane's Wing said. Dovewing merely looked around. The cave wasn't particularly big or special. There were several tunnels leading away from it like it was a junction. A large, flat stone lay in the middle. It seemed to give off light that made everything easier to see.

Jayfeather stepped forward. He nearly ran into the stone and tripped. Dovewing moved to make sure he was okay but Lionblaze shook his head. Jayfeather righted himself after a moment and cautiously ran his whiskers over the stone. _I forget he's blind sometimes._

Jayfeather jumped up onto the stone. Dovewing braced, expecting something to happen but nothing did. Jayfeather just stood on the rock and looked down at them.

Jayfeather ran a paw over it. "This is where Rock would watch the softpaws during their trial."

"How?" Dovewing asked. The cave was enclosed, there was no way he could watch the tunnels from here.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I've heard cats say the blind see more than the sighted."

"Rock was blind?"

"He was cursed with eternal life," Jayfeather said. "His body got kind of… messed up after all that time."

Dovewing shuddered. That sounded horrible. She didn't remember Jayfeather mentioning that Rock had been alive that long before.

"Eternal life?" Crane's Wing questioned. "Is he still alive?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I think so. I know he travels between StarClan and the world. I don't know how. That sounds difficult."

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Lionblaze asked. "Please don't tell me we came here for nothing."

"We could try sleeping," Jayfeather suggested.

"But you're already touching the stone. If it did something, it would have already."

"I never said this rock was anything like the Moonstone. I think it's just a normal rock." Jayfeather patted the stone he was standing on with his paw. "It's the cave that is special."

Lionblaze sighed and jumped up on the rock beside his brother. He settled down and yawned. "I could use a nap anyway."

Crane's Wing jumped up after him but Dovewing was more hesitant. "We shouldn't spend the night here. Our clanmates are probably wondering where we are. We did just leave camp without telling anyone. Again."

"Leafpool, Birchfall, Whitewing, and Ivypool know," Lionblaze murmured as he out his head down and closed his eyes. "They'll tell Bramblestar or Squirrelflight if some cat starts asking where we are."

Dovewing frowned. _But they don't know where we are._

"If we headed back to camp now, it'd be night by the time be got back," Crane's Wing pointed out. "And we'd be tired. Even if we don't dream, the sleep'll be good for us."

Dovewing sighed, giving in despite knowing better. She clambered up onto the stone and lay down beside Crane's Wing. The four cats put their heads down and fell into a deep sleep out of exhaustion within moments.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's time.


	31. Chapter 31

Lionblaze opened his eyes in Rock's Cave. He felt rested and rejuvenated. Then he felt confused. _This is where I fell asleep. Did we not dream?_

He felt Crane's Wing and Jayfeather shift beside him as they awoke too. Dovewing was already up and looking around.

"Nothing happened," she said.

"No, we're in a dream right now," Jayfeather told her. Lionblaze looked at his brother and saw his clear blue eyes. He was right, they were dreaming.

"Woah, you can see," Crane's Wing said stupidly.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Why would I be blind in dreams?"

Crane's Wing didn't have an answer. Lionblaze got to his paws and leaped off the stone that they'd be sleeping on.

"So we're having a shared dream, right?" Lionblaze said. "Shouldn't something be happening?"

"Indeed," a voice said.

The four cats whipped around and saw a cat standing beside him.

"Great StarClan…!" Dovewing gasped in surprise then slapped her tail over her mouth. Crane's Wing was less discrete.

"By the Ancients, it's hideous!" Crane's Wing blurted loudly. Lionblaze closed his eyes and sighed, hoping this wasn't happening. The cat merely flicked his ears.

"This is Rock," Jayfeather told them.

Rock took a step towards them. Lionblaze instinctively wanted to run away but he stood his ground. He was a warrior, this was just a cat. And Rock wasn't scary, just ugly. Really really ugly.

Rock was bald for the most part with a few random tufts of fur scattered across his scrawny form. His body was lumpy, scarred and deformed. But what was the most disturbing was his eyes. They were clearly blind but they looked nothing like Jayfeather's. Rock's eyes had no color or pupils, they were a solid foggy grey and they bulged out of his head in a way that made Lionblaze want to vomit.

Rock's gaze raked over them. Lionblaze stiffened. Dovewing crouched and cowered back a bit, she probably didn't even know she was doing it. Crane's Wing made no effort to hide how he felt. He looked fascinated by the cat he'd undoubtedly heard stories about his whole life but he was no warrior. When Rock looked at him, he yelped and jumped behind Lionblaze. Only Jayfeather seemed unaffected by the sight of the disgusting cat.

Rock's nose twitched in amusement at the others' reactions. He looked to Jayfeather. "These are the cats you associate yourself with?"

"I didn't choose them and you know it," Jayfeather said sharply. Rock continued to look amused.

"You shouldn't talk to an Ancient cat like that, let alone one as holy as Rock," Crane's Wing whispered to his look alike.

Jayfeather scoffed. "I've known Rock a long time."

"Yes, we were close once. If we had been two normal cats, we would have likely been friends," Rock said.

Lionblaze's ears twitched in surprise. _Friends? Jayfeather's never really been the kind of cat to have friends. I was surprised when I saw how close he and Briarlight but there's no way he'd befriend this cat._

Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze as if he could read his mind. "I have a lot of friends. You just don't know about them."

"Yes, in Jayfeather's time with the Ancients, he became close with many of Jay's Wing's friends. They speak highly of him to this day and await the day they are reunited," Rock nodded.

Lionblaze didn't say anything. _This is too much._

"We're here for a reason," Dovewing spoke up.

"Ah yes. I do not appreciate cats trying to contact me but I feel this time was necessary," Rock said with a hard look at Jayfeather. The medicine cat looked embarrassed for a moment. Clearly that was some reference to something that had happened between the two of them but no one dwelled on it. "You are lost."

"We need to find our ancient spirits," Lionblaze said. "We couldn't contact them at the Moonpool. We were hoping we could contact them here."

"As I said, you are lost. You are not looking in the right place," Rock told him.

"Can't you ancient cats stop being so vague?" Jayfeather asked.

Rock didn't acknowledge him. He looked at the three. "You- Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather- seek your spirits- Lion's Roar, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing- who are from the spiritual worlds of your ancestors."

"Yes."

"We do."

"We are."

"You are looking in the wrong place," Rock said with another sweeping gaze.

"How?" Lionblaze demanded. "We know they're cats of the Astral Plane-"

"You are Lion's Roar, Lionblaze," Rock interrupted. "As you are him, he is you. You are currently looking for yourself."

"But I'm not Lion's Roar," Lionblaze protested. "Not like the way Jayfeather is Jay's Wing."

"Your brother is unique," Rock said. "But the three of you have another spirit within you. You must liberate it."

"How?" Lionblaze repeated.

"You must follow your hearts," Rock said. "When your hearts are free of turmoil, your soul will be too and your spirits will no longer be trapped."

"What does that even mean?" Jayfeather grumbled.

"I think I understand it," Crane's Wing said. The four cats looked to him. "You're saying that the three need to follow their hearts and when their inner conflict is settled, their spirits will be liberated."

Rock nodded. "Precisely."

"I'm still confused," Dovewing said.

"You must follow your hearts," Rock said. "Ask yourself, where does your heart lie? Find that place and go there."

Lionblaze thought a moment. He knew where his heart lay but before any cat could say anything, the world went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally they find Rock.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- I love how everyone calls him the bald guy or the bald man or the hairless man. It's hilarious.


	32. Chapter 32

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the familiarity of blindness. He felt Lionblaze groan and shift beside him as he woke up too.

"That was weird," Dovewing said as she got to her paws.

"I never thought Rock would be so gross!" Crane's Wing exclaimed. "Just wait until I tell Claystone and Chalk about this."

"Rock said to follow our hearts. To find where our hearts lie and go there," Jayfeather murmured. His blind eyes fell upon his companions. "Where do your hearts lie?"

"My heart lies in ThunderClan," Lionblaze declared. "With Cinderheart."

Dovewing was silent.

"I know that I'm not doing any spirit freeing but my heart lies really far away," Crane's Wing said. He looked to Jayfeather and Dovewing. "If that's any encouragement for you two."

Jayfeather and Dovewing looked at each other.

"Your heart lies in ThunderClan," Dovewing assumed.

"Wrong." The word left his mouth before Jayfeather knew what he was saying. The others looked at him with surprise.

"Wha.. where?" Lionblaze flabbergasted.

"My heart lies in the mountains," Jayfeather said before adding, "with Half Moon."

"Who's Half Moon?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather hesitated. _I'm a medicine cat. I can't tell them. But I really need to sort out everything with Jay's Wing. My memory flashes and personality changes are getting worse. I can't live like this forever._ Jayfeather's mind raced for words to explain who Half Moon was.

"She was the cat I fell in love with," Jayfeather said finally. Dead silence followed. Jayfeather could feel the shock in the air. "I know, know. I'm a medicine cat. I'm not supposed to love or take a mate but believe me, I never intended this. As an apprentice, I walked with the Ancients in the tunnels for the first time. I replaced Jay's Wing and I fell in love with a she-cat. And she loved me back. She still loves me even though she died seasons and seasons ago. We never became mates, I never broke the medicine cat code but I still loved her. Love her."

"And she's apart of the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Lionblaze choked out after a moment. "In the mountains?"

Jayfeather nodded. "When I returned to my tribemates, I appointed her the first Teller of Pointed Stones. She came to aid the clans in the Great Battle and I dreamed of her a few moons ago. She travels between different groups of our ancestors but she died in the mountains so she stays with the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"She was a great cat," Crane's Wing said. "A line of her distant kin lives in my tribe even though she choose not to join the sacred cats."

Now it was Jayfeather's turn to be surprised. He didn't know that. It didn't make sense. Half Moon was far more worthy than Jay's Wing to go to the Astral Plane but he somehow made it. She should have gone too.

Jayfeather looked to Dovewing. She hadn't spoken. "I told you my greatest secret. Your turn."

Dovewing took a deep breath. "My heart lies in ShadowClan. With Tigerheart."

"You love Tigerheart?" Lionblaze said with as much bewilderment as he had when he learned of Half Moon.

"He's an amazing cat!"

"I'm not saying he's not. He's another from clan though."

"Who's Tigerheart and why does Lionblaze so surprised?" Crane's Wing whispered in Jayfeather's ear.

"Tigerheart was a cat we once believed was our kin," Jayfeather told him. _Has he never heard this story?_ "I failed to save his brother from drowning. But that's not why Lionblaze is suprised. It's against the warrior code to take a mate in another clan."

"Oh. So how are you supposed to 'find where your hearts lie' and go there?" Crane's Wing asked, no longer whispering. "Like I can understand Jayfeather's situation, he just has to go to the Cave of Pointed Stones, but Cinderheart and Tigerheart live beside the lake. There's not anywhere for you to go."

Lionblaze and Dovewing went quiet.

"Cinderheart was once Cinderpelt," Jayfeather said. "She, like all of the older cats, still longs for her old home. Her heart lay in the old forest. We could try going there."

Lionblaze nodded slowly. "I don't really want to leave the clan but that makes sense. But then what about Dovewing?"

"I'll figure it out," Dovewing said.

"We'll have to leave, if we're far away when you do you'll have to wait until we get back to do whatever it is you need to do," Lionblaze told her.

"Then I'll try to figure it out before we leave," Dovewing said.

"Hey, I just realized that it's probably morning, your clanmates are probably worried," Crane's Wing interrupted. "This is the second time this has happened. And you remember what happened last time."

Jayfeather flinched at the memory of nearly drowning. He had to take herbs for days to get his breathing to go back to normal. He still wasn't completely fine.

"He's right," Lionblaze said. "Let's go."

The four cats moved towards one of the exits. Jayfeather was following Lionblaze who suddenly stopped before him before they left the cave. Jayfeather ran into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Jayfeather snapped.

"Water."

"What?"

"There's water," Lionblaze said. "Right outside the cave. The tunnels are flooded but the water's not coming in here for some reason."

"Move," Jayfeather instructed. The other cats were too mesmerized to move so he shoved them out of the way. He reached out with his paw and felt the cave wall, trying to find the opening that lead into the tunnel. His paw was suddenly wet and passed through something. It was like the opening of the tunnel was a wall of water. "I guess we're going to be stuck here for while."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jayfeather and Dovewing finally came out about the cats they love!

Reviews-

 _WyldClaw_ \- Thanks.

 _Darth Jay_ \- I like pointing out that Jayfeather knows a lot and I find it amusing how chill he is. I'm glad you like that too. Thanks for pointing out the 50,000 words, I didn't even notice. 4,000 words is still pretty good. Hope that whatever is preventing you from working on your story clears up.

 _Feathershade_ \- I love that line. If cats could clap, Lionblaze would be clapping.

 _Wolfjem_ \- Thanks for pointing that out. I haven't read The Last Hope in awhile, I really should read it again. I recently noticed another inconstancy and left a note on chapter 24. I thought they met Rock before but I couldn't really remember so I just decided it would be more interesting if this was the first time. This story isn't totally cannon purely because I'm not perfect and stories don't always work out totally cannon but I appreciate it when people point out something's wrong. Thanks again. It really helps.


	33. Chapter 33

"Anything?" Bramblestar asked.

Spiderleg shook his head. His patrol, Rosepetal, Berrynose, Molewhisker, and Ivypool, looked concerned yet annoyed at being sent on another search patrol.

Bramblestar hissed under his breath. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing had disappeared yet again and this time Crane's Wing went with them. Part of him wanted to give up on sending search patrols and let the cats come home on their own but he remembered what happened last time they disappeared and didn't want a repeat of that.

At least this time some cats knew that they left. Leafpool had told him what the other medicine cats said. Neither the leader nor the medicine cat knew what it went.

"Did Dovewing tell you anything?" Bramblestar asked Ivypool.

Ivypool shook her head. "Lionblaze said it was a three thing."

Bramblestar tilted head. Crane's Wing wasn't one of the three. Why did he go?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Berrynose asked.

Ivypool's eyes widened slightly as she realized her slip up. "N-nothing…."

Berrynose's eyes narrowed in suspicion but Bramblestar spoke before he could question her. "It is something only clan leaders and medicine cats are supposed to know about."

"Then why does she know?"

"Some cats may have found out by accident," Bramblestar said slowly. _That isn't completely a lie. Maybe we should have told the clan about the prophecy…_

"Sorry! Sorry!" a voice yelped from the entrance by the camp.

"Why are there so many cats just standing here? Move!"

The six cats' heads turned and saw Dovewing and Crane's Wing pushing through a mass of cats rushing to greet and question them. Lionblaze was helping guide Jayfeather.

"It's about time you four got back," Bramblestar said. The four previously missing cats looked up at him then immediately looked guilty.

"Sorry," Lionblaze called as they made their way over. "We didn't think we'd be gone all night and there was more flooding so-"

"What?" Bramblestar questioned, alarmed. Where did they go that had such a drowning risk? And why did they keep going back?

"Don't worry, we're fine," Jayfeather waved it off. Bramblestar looked to his paws. They were smeared with blood. Jayfeather seemed to sense this and shuffled his paws out of view in embarrassment. "I kept tripping."

Bramblestar rose an eyebrow. That sounded unlike Jayfeather but Lionblaze's concerned hovering over his brother made the leader believe it was the truth.

Ivypool touched noses with Dovewing. "You need to stop disappearing."

"I know but I don't actually _want_ to keep leaving," Dovewing told her.

"Report," Bramblestar ordered, not caring that the search patrol was still standing around him.

The four cats exchanged a glance. Crane's Wing spoke first.

"So they might have to leave the clan for awhile."

"What?" Bramblestar reiterated.

Crane's Wing looked to the three to speak. Jayfeather shook his head. "You were the one who said that without thinking first. You get to talk yourself out of getting our ears clawed off."

Crane's Wing sighed and went silent for a moment before looking right up at Bramblestar. "We spoke with the one of the clans' ancestors. Like the greatest one ever too. He told us we were doing everything wrong and we have to go on a journey."

Bramblestar just looked at him. _This cat speaks so strangely. He talks so directly and it still usually doesn't make a lot of sense._ "Where do you have to go?"

Crane's Wing opened his mouth to speak but Berrynose interrupted.

"I think they need to give more of an explanation," Berrynose said. "Jayfeather has walked out on the clan three times within the past two moons. Dovewing and Lionblaze have twice. And this cat," Berrynose gestured at Crane's Wing, "just showed up out of nowhere and gets to live in the clan for no reason. He's probably responsible for it all."

Crane's Wing hung his head. Bramblestar glared at his former apprentice. _I really should've taught him something about how to speak to other cats._ His anger faded after a moment. He'd left the clan in the dark about this and had sent them on search patrols without explanation. They had some right to know.

"Crane's Wing is from a distant group of cats that have great knowledge on the history of the clans," Bramblestar told him. "A cat in his tribe received a message from their ancestors that concerns something that Jayfeather had learned long ago. They need to do as our ancestors wish. That is all you need to know."

Lionblaze mouthed a thank you to the leader. Bramblestar gave a short nod. "Where do you need to go?"

The three exchanged a look.

"We need to go to the mountains and the old forest," Lionblaze told him. "And possibly somewhere else too but we don't know where."

 _The old forest?_ Bramblestar felt a pang of homesickness but he pushed it away. The clans' home beside the lake had been his home for most of his life. The old forest wasn't his home anymore. But he still thought about it frequently and he was curious about what changes it had gone through in his time away.

"I miss the old forest," Spiderleg murmured, voicing the thoughts of Bramblestar. Remembering that Spiderleg was the only cat participating in the conversation who had gone on the Great Journey, Bramblestar felt a sense of affinity for the younger cat and touched his tail to his shoulder.

"I do too," he murmured back. Spiderleg closed his eyes then shook himself. He looked a bit embarrassed for a moment but Bramblestar gave him a look of reassurement. The leader looked back to Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Crane's Wing. "I suppose it is about time we sent a patrol back to the old forest. There are still many cats who think about our old home every day. Though I wish I could come or at least send cats who had lived there but I understand that you have a higher reason to go."

The four cats nodded. Bramblestar looked to Crane's Wing. "Did you pass through the old forest on your journey here."

"I honestly have no idea where we're talking about it. You clan cats are strange. I just pretend I know what your talking about most of the time," Crane's Wing said bluntly. Bramblestar gave a short purr of amusement. He liked this cat. He was funny.

Spiderleg looked to the four cats. "I'm sure you're probably not going to the old forest to take a look around but I'd really appreciate it if you could so you could tell us when you get back."

"Anywhere in particular you want us to go?" Dovewing asked her older kin.

Spiderleg nodded. Then he frowned. "There was this spot on ThunderClan territory where I used to play with my brother before he died. I've always wanted to see it again but I can't remember where it was."

"It was near the Sandy Hollow," Bramblestar recalled.

Spiderleg's face brightened. "That's right. Thanks Bramblestar."

"Sorry to interrupt all of your nostalgia but should you really be sending a blind cat on a journey that far?" Rosepetal asked. She looked at Jayfeather. "No offense."

"I've been to the mountains many times. I can make it to the forest," Jayfeather said dryly.

"Longtail was able to make the Great Journey," Bramblestar reminded. Rosepetal nodded.

Still, none of the assembled cats looked particularly happy. Bramblestar wasn't too thrilled himself allowing them to leave. He would talk with them more about this. Just not right now, in front of their clanmates. It was clear Ivypool was planning on doing the same.

"When are you leaving?" Ivypool asked.

The three of the four cats looked unsure. Jayfeather spoke. "In a few sunrises. How long does it take to get to the old forest?"

Bramblestar realized the medicine cat was asking him. "I'm not sure. When the prophesied patrol went, we didn't know where we were going and it took awhile. When we went on the Great Journey, there were a lot of cats so we traveled much slower. Maybe three times the distance from here to where the tribe lives? Maybe more."

"That's so reassuring," Lionblaze grumbled under his breath. Jayfeather glared at him.

"Go talk to Cinderheart," Jayfeather ordered. He looked to the rest of the cats. "Leave. I'm sure Bramblestar wants to ask about somethings only leaders and medicine cats should know."

Looking unhappy and unsatisfied, the search patrol walked away. Dovewing and Crane's Wing lingered for a moment. Crane's Wing whispered something to Jayfeather before walking off.

"Come to my den," Bramblestar said once the two were alone. Jayfeather followed him up the Highledge. Once inside, Bramblestar turned on him. "What were you thinking?"

Jayfeather tilted his head.

"Leafpool said you walked out again," Bramblestar said. "For the third time- no, fourth- time since all this stuff with Jay's Wing started."

"I received an omen," Jayfeather said defensively. "I'm a medicine cat, it is my job to do as StarClan wishes me to do."

"You've said many times this has nothing to do with StarClan," Bramblestar told him. "I sincerely doubt StarClan sent that omen."

Jayfeather blinked. "I didn't think about that."

"So where did you go?"

"I went to Rock's Cave," Jayfeather told him. "Its where Rock would watch the cats going through the Rite of Passage. He was there. He told us that we were going about this wrong and that we had to find where our hearts lie and go there."

"Are you sure he meant literally?" Bramblestar asked. "StarClan cats speak in strange ways."

Jayfeather nodded. "Rock has always been very clear."

"Why do you want to free your spirits so much?" Bramblestar asked after a moment. "You talk about Jay's Wing like the two of you are one and Lionblaze and Dovewing didn't even know about their ancient spirits until you told them."

"Jay's Wing and I are separate," Jayfeather said. "Rock sent me to live in his place many moons ago, that's why our connection is different those of Lion and Dove. Something's wrong though."

"What do you mean?"

"Other than my memory flashes, I've been getting personality shifts," Jayfeather told him. Bramblestar grew worried. "I didn't really notice them but Leafpool and Briarlight did. Now it feels like there are two cats in me and both of them are trying to claw their way out."

"And you need to calm them, get them to become one again," Bramblestar realized.

"Or get rid of one," Jayfeather said. "That's what Cinderheart said and what Lionblaze and Dovewing think we're doing."

"And you don't?"

"Jay's Wing is apart of me. He always has been. I like how things use to be," Jayfeather admitted. "I don't want more change."

"I can relate," Bramblestar sighed. "So where does your heart lie? In the old forest or the mountains?"

"The mountains," Jayfeather said. "When I lived with the ancient cats…."

"You don't need to explain," Bramblestar told him when he trailed off. "And the old forest?"

"Lionblaze loves Cinderheart. She was once Cinderpelt and Cinderpelt loved the old forest, just like you and Spiderleg do," Jayfeather explained. "We don't really know what going there will do but it's worth a shot."

"And Dovewing?"

"Her heart lies here, by the lake. She's going to try and figure it out before we leave."

"Why do you need to follow your hearts?" Bramblestar asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Rock didn't explain. I think that our own spirits need closure or something and this will bring them enough peace to have everything work out."

Bramblestar nodded. That made sense. "Do you miss your powers?" he asked randomly.

Jayfeather didn't seem to surprised by this question. "Not as much as Dovewing or Lionblaze. Losing my powers is just an inconvenience for me. It was a shortcut, a luxury. For Lionblaze and Dovewing, it was everything to them. They relied on their powers so much and they loved having them."

"And you didn't?"

"Of course I did. But my powers only strengthened things I can already do," Jayfeather answered.

Bramblestar nodded, accepting this. "What do you think you'll find in the mountains?"

Jayfeather didn't answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Things. Things have been explained.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- I know how much you love Half Moon, glad you liked it. That's probably the most Jayfeather's going to say about her for awhile. Forbidden love and all that.


	34. Chapter 34

Jayfeather stood in the cave atop the Highledge with Bramblestar discussing the journey that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing were about to go on.

"What do you think you'll find in the mountains?" Bramblestar asked.

Jayfeather thought a moment. He didn't know exactly what he expected to find. He was about to speak when he found the couldn't move. _Oh no, not again._ Bramblestar watched him with concern as he was thrown back into a memory.

 _Jay's Wing was sunning in a small clearing when he heard his name being called._

" _Jay's Wing!" Half Moon bounded into the clearing and skidded to a halt in front of him, casting a cold shadow over him._

 _But he didn't mind. The bright rays of light continued to fall down from the sky but instead of hitting his pelt, it hit hers. The sun reflected off of her clean white fur giving her a glowing illumination. Her soft kind face looked down at him. Her dark emerald eyes met blue ones. Jay's Wing felt a warm feeling in under his pelt despite the fact the warmth of the sun was being blocked._

" _Hey," he greeted._

 _Half Moon purred and rubbed her head against him. He relaxed at her touch and pressed his own head into hers._

" _Want to lie with me?" Jay's Wing asked. "The sun feels great."_

 _Half Moon shook her head. "Get up, lazy bones. I wanted to show you something."_

 _Jay's Wing got to his paws. Half Moon walked backwards slowly as if taunting him into following him. Without knowing what he was doing, Jay's Wing kept up with her movements and followed her through the forest, watching the shadows ripple across her pelt._

 _The two ran towards the moor. With a flying leap, Half Moon launched herself over the stream that divided the forest and the moorland. She fell a bit short and her paws hit the water, sending a splash. She waded out of the water and shook out her pelt sending tiny droplets of water flying in every direction. She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Coming?"_

 _Jay's Wing took a leap after her. He fell short too but made it farther than she did. Satisfaction flowed through him. He looked at Half Moon who wore a look of mock anger. It soon slipped off her face into one of amusement. She purred and licked some water off his face._

 _The two began raced across the open ground. Jay's Wing hung back behind Half Moon a bit, watching her legs reach into long strides as she ran. It was like her paws barely touched the grass. Like she was flying._

 _Half Moon lead him up a ridge. They stopped, breathing hard, at a harsh outcrop._

" _Look," she said. And he did. He could see far across the moor. The peaks of the mountains were clear. Sweeping his gaze, he could see the forest in the distance. He could see some twoleg things. He could see many rivers flowing steadily. On this cloud free day, the sun gave everything a beautiful aura._

 _His gaze fell on Half Moon. She was the most beautiful sight of all. Just like before, the sun illuminated her white pelt once again. But as beautiful as she was, he didn't care. It was her, not her beauty, that captivated him._

 _Jay's Wing looked deep into her eyes. He leaned over and pressed against her with his eyes closed. She reciprocated._

"Half Moon…" Jayfeather murmured, dazed.

"I don't think StarClan will care if you skip a trip to the Moonpool next half-moon," Bramblestar said, looking confused.

Jayfeather snapped out of his trance. "What? No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Did you have a memory flash just now?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's almost sunset. You haven't moved since sunhigh."

"Oh."

"You didn't answer my question," Bramblestar said. "What do you think you'll find in the mountains?"

"Something so amazing that I don't need to have sight to see its beauty."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's hard to put feelings into words.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Lots of Half Moon in this one. You really like her, huh? I think she's got at least one more appearance coming up.

 _.05_ \- Thanks. I don't know what a "scegul" is but if you mean schedule, I usually update this story every day since I finished it a pretty long time ago. If you mean sequel, I've been playing around with an idea but haven't written anything. Glad you're liking the story.


	35. Chapter 35

Dovewing tossed and turned in her nest. She finally settled with her head resting on her paws when she rolled over and shifted onto her flank.

"Stop moving," Ivypool grumbled. Similar growls were heard from around the warriors den but in the dark of the night, Dovewing couldn't see whose voices they were.

"Sorry," Dovewing apologized and got to her paws.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ivypool looked up from her nest tiredly.

"On a walk, I don't want to keep everyone up," Dovewing told her and padded out of the den. She crossed camp and made it to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Thornclaw asked. He, as usual, was on guard duty. He stepped in front of the grey she-cat, stopping her from leaving.

"I can't sleep and I think I keep waking up the other warriors," Dovewing explained. "I thought I'd go for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

The older warrior looked doubtful. "You've disappeared twice already."

"And I don't plan on making it a third time," Dovewing told him.

Thornclaw's expression didn't change but he gave in. "Make sure your back soon."

"I will," Dovewing promised and walked out of camp.

She felt a sense of tranquility as she walked through the forest. She'd spent many nights walking through the forest but almost every time she'd been on her way to meet Tigerheart. Tonight she had no destination and she was able to appreciate her surroundings.

The forest was surprisingly quiet. Maybe it was during the day but the darkness made it more noticeable. There were no chirps of crickets, no hoots of owls, no breeze blowing through the branches. Just quiet. It suddenly made Dovewing feel very alone.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself walking towards ShadowClan territory. She stopped in her tracks. _I shouldn't be going this way._ She thought for a moment. _Rock said to find where my heart lies. And it's always been torn between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. I may as well just…_

"Dovewing! What are you doing here?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Tigerheart?" Dovewing said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first," the tom said with a glint of humor.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk."

"Me too."

Silence lingered between them.

Tigerheart spoke first. "I miss you."

"Me too," she sighed.

More silence.

"I wish we still met out here like this," Tigerheart said.

"I do too," Dovewing said. "But we can't. We're in different clans."

Tigerheart nodded sadly. "You can come join ShadowClan."

"I couldn't leave ThunderClan," she told him. Tigerheart didn't look surprised or argue. He understood. The two had had this conversation before.

Tigerheart suddenly took a step forward, walking over the border. Dovewing leaned away from him but didn't resist as he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. She closed her eyes. _I forgot how much I love this. How much I love him._

Tigerheart lowered his head and pressed his face into her neck. She stretched her neck to give him more room and lowered her chin to closen the embrace.

They pressed their flanks against each other and circled. Their tails intertwined as they slowly paced in this quiet sway. Tigerheart pulled his head back and looked into her green eyes. Dovewing returned the gaze and stared into the dark amber pools as they caught the moonlight.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Tigerheart leaned in a bit more and reached his head over her shoulder. Dovewing's paw wrapped around his leg. She jerked it suddenly, causing him to fall. She jumped on him and pinned him down.

Tigerheart looked momentarily surprised but the look was replaced by playfulness. He batted her softly as she stood over him. She returned his purr with her own and lay down beside him. They pressed against each other. Tigerheart rolled onto his back and looked up at the almost full moon. Dovewing did the same, pressing her head to his shoulder.

"I'm glad I came out tonight," he said. "It's hard waiting until the next Gathering to see you."

The high Dovewing was feeling suddenly fell. She rolled over and looked at him, her flirty light-heartedness gone. "I'm not going to the next Gathering."

"Why?" Tigerheart rolled back over and looked at her, sensing the conversation was about to become serious.

"I have to go on a journey," Dovewing told him.

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Is Bramblestar announcing it at the next Gathering? Are cats from other clans going? Because maybe I could-"

Dovewing softly put her tail to his mouth, quieting him. "He'll probably say something about it but we're leaving before."

"Why?"

Dovewing thought for a moment. _I want to tell him so much. But I can't._ "It's about the three."

Tigerheart looked surprised. "I thought the Great Battle ended the prophecy. You lost your powers because of it."

"I thought that too," she said. "But apparently Jayfeather knew some things about the origin of the prophecy and didn't tell us and he wants us to sort it all out."

"The origin of prophecies?" Tigerheart murmured. "I never thought about that. Where do they come from?"

Dovewing paused again. She felt like she should know that, Rock or Jayfeather probably told her but she had a hard time wrapping her head around most of what they said. "I'm not sure."

Tigerheart looked back up at the sky. "I know we're supposed to honor our ancestors in Silverpelt but sometimes I wonder if there's something beyond the stars."

Dovewing rolled back onto her back and put her head against his flank. "I do too."

She suddenly felt a foreign feeling from within her chest. Her gaze shifted from the sky to Tigerheart. He was still looking at the sky. One of his paws rested on her. His amber eyes looked focused yet relaxed. Dovewing followed his gaze once more and snuggled up against him.

 _I wish it could always be like this._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had to listen to romance music to write this. It's so hard to write this kinda stuff, especially for cats. They don't have hands to do things with and they can't really kiss or anything so I just have to write "cat one put their head on cat two" and "cat two pressed against cat one" about a million times.

Reviews-

 _.05_ \- Glad you're enjoying it.


	36. Chapter 36

Lionblaze stood by the camp entrance with Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Crane's Wing. Dovewing was speaking with Ivypool and Jayfeather with Briarlight. Crane's Wing hid behind the golden tom from the glares of some of Lionblaze's clanmates. The clan didn't understand why they were leaving let alone why Crane's Wing, a non-clan cat, got to go rather than one of them and it didn't make the foreign tom feel very good about himself.

Lionblaze took a step away from his friend leaving him to fend for himself and towards Cinderheart. He gave the side of her face a soft lick. She didn't move.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she said quietly. "But I understand why you have to."

Lionblaze nodded. "Thank you."

"You helped me free the spirit in me, the least I could do is be supportive of you doing the same," she said more cheerfully but still quietly so the other cats wouldn't hear.

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you," Lionblaze told her.

"I love you too," Cinderheart said. "Try to get back before our kits are born."

Lionblaze's gaze shifted from the face of his mate to the swollen flank that held his future children. He was no medicine cat or experienced queen so he couldn't tell how close she was to kitting but she wasn't as big as other queens he'd seen. He hoped they'd be back in time.

"Are you ready?" Jayfeather's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Lionblaze turned to his brother and nodded. With one last goodbye to his mate, Lionblaze followed Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing out of camp.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Crane's Wing exclaimed, bouncing on his paws as the group walked out of ThunderClan territory. "I can't believe we're going to the mountains! I've heard so many stories about that place!"

"Calm down, you're wasting energy," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Don't worry, I've traveled for seasons and seasons, I don't tire easily."

Jayfeather looked at his brother. "Lionblaze, you befriended a kit."

"You two are the ones supposedly related to this," Lionblaze responded gesturing at Crane's Wing with his tail.

"Don't bring me into this," Dovewing said.

"I've never met another tribe," Crane's Wing went on. "What are they like?"

"Different from your tribe. Judging from what you told me about it at least," Lionblaze told him. Crane's Wing's tribe was nothing like the Tribe of Rushing Water. It was more like a big group of cats than a tribe. And it was very divided. Many lineages existed within the group and each line remained separate. "They don't have lines."

"I expected that," Crane's Wing nodded. "They've got a Stoneteller, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's probably for the best if you just wait to meet them," Jayfeather said.

"The journey's going to be a few sunrises," Crane's Wing pointed out. "It's not like we have much else to talk about."

"We could just be quiet."

"That's boring."

Jayfeather sighed. Lionblaze snickered in amusement. This was going to be a longer journey for some cats than others.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wrote this story around three or four months ago, I remember getting writer's block around this part so I slapped the Allegiances in here to make the chapter longer.

* * *

Allegiances (Tribe of Rushing Water)

 _Healer:_

Stoneteller/ Crag

 _Cave Guards:_

Stormfur

Moss that Grows by River

Night of No Stars

Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain

Rain that Passes Quickly

Scree Beneath Winter Sky

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall

 _Prey Hunters:_

Brook Where the Small Fish Swim

Dark Shadow on Water

Flight of Startled Heron

Grey Sky Before Dawn

Screech of Angry Owl

Snow Falling on Stones

Splash When Fish Leaps

Wing Shadow Over Water

 _To-Bes:_

Lark that Sings at Dawn

Pine that Clings to Rock

Branch Broken on Stones

Wind that Blows Through Bushes

 _Elders:_

Bird that Rides the Wind

Talon of Swooping Eagle

Cloud with Star in Belly


	37. Chapter 37

Jayfeather walked up the stoney mountain trail with Lionblaze at his side, guiding him to make sure he didn't stray from the path. Dovewing and Crane's Wing trailed behind them.

"This is so exciting," Crane's Wing whispered for what felt like the millionth time. Jayfeather wanted to hiss at him but he remembered the first time he'd been to the mountains and how excited he was so Crane's Wing's kit-like behavior was understandable.

"We should come by a patrol soon," Lionblaze commented. "We're in tribe territory I think."

"Intruders!" a voice yowled.

"Attack!" another shouted.

The four cats looked up. Jayfeather's ears twitched. High up on a nearby rock, a small group of cats stood. Two cats rained down on the clan cats from above, claws out.

Lionblaze and Dovewing jumped back and avoided being body slammed. Jayfeather stepped to the side, not wanting to move far in case there was a drop near that he couldn't see. Crane's Wing, who lacked any fighting training, yelped in surprise and barely managed to avoid being squashed.

"Stop!" another voice called but the two cats didn't seem to hear them. Jayfeather felt claws rake down his face. He hissed in pain and lashed out with his own paw. The blow hit but it didn't do much damage. _Stupid blindness!_

With a yowl, Lionblaze barreled into the cat who was attacking Jayfeather. "Get away from him!"

Crane's Wing was busy tussling with the other cat who had dropped down. Dovewing went to his side and helped him.

"Stop!" the voice said again. Four more cats dropped down. Two grabbed the scruffs of the two that had attacked.

"It's good to see you, Rain," Lionblaze greeted.

"You too, Lionblaze," she said. She nodded to the two cats who had attacked. "My apologies for our to-bes. They have never encountered cats outside of the tribe."

"Yes we have!" one of the to-bes protested. "We helped drive those rouges off the territory!" She glared at the clan cats. "Outsiders are not welcome!"

An older tom cuffed her over the ear. "These outsiders are welcome, Wind."

"Don't be so hard on her, Dark," Screech said. "You made the same mistake."

Dark gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Splash purred in amusement.

"These to-bes are Branch Broken on Stones and Wind that Blows Through Bushes," Slash introduced. "Branch, Wind, these are our friends Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. They're clan cats. Like Stormfur."

"Clan cats?" Wind questioned. Jayfeather recognized her as the one who'd attacked him. "Clan cats are supposed to be warriors."

"These cats are no warriors," Branch agreed.

"I'm not a warrior," Jayfeather growled.

"And I'm not a clan cat," Crane's Wing said.

"And I'm blind."

"And I've never really had any training."

"Me neither."

"So, what brings you here?" Dark asked, changing the subject.

"I need to speak with the Tribe of Endless Hunting in the Cave of Pointed Stones," Jayfeather told him.

"Only Stoneteller can visit the Cave of Pointed Stones!" Branch hissed.

Rain out her tail on his shoulder. "Jayfeather can. He visited the cave before our Stoneteller did. He was the one to appoint him Stoneteller in the first place."

"How do you know that?" Jayfeather asked, surprised. _I'd been so sure no one found out._

"Crag figured it out," Rain shrugged.

"How?"

Rain shrugged again.

"So you've spoken to our ancestors before?" Branch asked, losing his earlier aggression.

"He's speaks with our ancestors every half-moon," Dovewing told him. Jayfeather glared at her. He didn't want to stand here all day bragging to to-bes.

"Wow. So Jayfeather's like the Healer of your tribe? I mean, clan?"

"Clans work differently from the tribe," Dark told him. "Leadership, knowledge of herbs, and communicating with ancestors is a role split between two different cats."

"One cat does it all here?" Crane's Wing questioned. "That sounds like a lot. In my tribe, we have a head of each line, one shama, and a few cats who know about healing."

"I'm sorry, did you say your tribe?" Splash asked.

"Yeah. There are three tribes. The Tribe of Rushing Water is the first of the other two I've met. Hi. I'm from the Tribe of the Sacred Lines. It's so nice to meet you!"

"... Let's head back to the cave," Screech suggested, stunned with shock.

* * *

"Stormfur! Brook!" the two to-bes called as the group went behind the waterfall into the tribe's home. "Some clan cats from the lake are here!"

Stormfur and Brook looked up from the new-kill they were sharing. "Lionblaze! Dovewing! Jayfeather!"

"Stormfur! Brook!"

Jayfeather walked over to greet the two cats who had lived with his clan when he was an apprentice. He was happy to see them again. He liked the two of them.

"What brings you here?" Brook asked. "Is there something going on at the lake?"

"No, we just needed to come here," Lionblaze told her.

"Is Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight with you?" Stormfur asked.

"Brambleclaw is Bramblestar now," Jayfeather told him. "And Squirrelflight is his deputy. They had to stay back to lead the clan."

"Clan leader?" Brook question, impressed. Then her expression fell. "That means something happened to Firestar."

"We haven't been here since the great battle have we?" Lionblaze asked. The two tribe cats shook their heads. "Turns out that bad cats don't go to StarClan, they go to a place called the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest began training to take revenge on StarClan and the living clan cats."

"Dead cats came into this world?" Stormfur asked.

Lionblaze nodded. "Firestar died after killing Tigerstar."

Shock was mixed in with sorrow. "Is Graystripe alright? How's everyone else?"

"Graystripe is fine. He' retired a few moons after the battle. Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Sorrelstripe died though," Dovewing told them.

"Foxleap died afterward from injuries," Jayfeather said "Icecloud and Toadstep died from greencough a few moons later. Dustpelt got killed by badgers too."

"Spottedleaf died a second time," Lionblaze added.

"Wow guys. Way to start things off," Crane's Wing said sarcastically but his voice lacked its usual excitement due to the rough subject.

Stormfur looked sadly down at his paws. Brook rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stormfur, Brook, what's wrong?" two cats ran up to the group. It was another pair of to-bes. Lark that Sings at Dawn and Pine that Clings to Branch. Stormfur and Brook's kits.

"We just found out some friends of our's died," Stormfur murmured. He shook himself and tried to look brighter. "Lark, Pine, you remember Dovewing and Jayfeather, right?"

Pine and Lark looked at the clan cats. They yelped when they saw Jayfeather.

"It's the scary cat!" Lark exclaimed and ducked with her brother behind their parents.

Lionblaze and Crane's Wing looked confused.

"Last time clan cats came by, these two were kits," Brook explained.

"And Jayfeather scared them," Dovewing added.

Crane's Wing looked at Jayfeather in mock shock, some of his humor returning. "You go around into other cats' homes, scaring their kits? I expect better from you!"

"They were stalking me," Jayfeather said.

"No we weren't," Pine protested.

"Screech literally saw you, he told me. You deserved it."

"Who's this?" Stormfur asked looking at Crane's Wing.

"Oh hi! I'm Crane's Wing. I'm from another tribe by the way. Apparently no one knows that there are three," Crane's Wing said. "It's so nice to meet you! I've never met other tribe cats. Or even a ShadowClan cat."

"He was a RiverClan cat."

"RiverClan cat," Crane's Wing corrected.

Stormfur and Brook blinked. Pine and Lark peered out from behind their parents.

"Is Crag around?" Jayfeather asked. "I need to speak to him. You guys can keep talking but this is kind of important."

"He should be in his den," Stormfur said.

"Thanks," Jayfeather said and walked off to find the Healer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The story slows down a bit around the Tribe's part unfortunately.

Reviews-

 _Fala_ \- Thanks for catching that. I've written Jay's Wing and Crane's Wing so many times that I automatically write Wing a lot. I fixed it, thanks for letting me know.


	38. Chapter 38

"Stoneteller?" Jayfeather stopped before an opening in the cave wall that lead to the Healer's den. "Are you here?"

"Jayfeather?" Stoneteller's voice echoed from within. "Come in."

Jayfeather padded into the den. Stoneteller sat beside the herb stores clearly sorting them. Jayfeather caught the scents of many familiar herbs and a few mountain herbs that he didn't recognize.

"Thank you," Jayfeather dipped his head. "I'm here to-"

"I know," Stoneteller interrupted. Jayfeather cocked his head. "A received a dream last full moon. An old hairless cat told me you were coming. You have to visit the Cave of Pointed Stones, yes?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?"

Stoneteller shook his head. "Just that the Tribe of Endless Hunting needed you to visit them as soon as possible."

"Can you take me to the cave then?"

"It is not time yet, the moon must be out," Stoneteller told him. Jayfeather sighed. "But you are welcome to sort herbs with me until then."

* * *

It was moonhigh when Stoneteller finally led Jayfeather into the Cave of Pointed Stones.

"You remember how to commune with the stones, yes?" Stoneteller asked.

"I was doing it before you did," Jayfeather responded and settled next to the water. Moonlight trickled down from an opening in the ceiling and reflected on the water. This was where Stonetellers saw prophecies and omens but as a blind cat, Jayfeather had to do it the old way. Jayfeather lowered his muzzle and touched the water with his nose.

Jayfeather opened his eyes on WindClan territory. In the distance, the horseplace was still undeveloped. Jayfeather looked around and saw cats scattered across the moor, watching him.

"Jayfeather!"

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather cried out happily at the sight of his beloved. The two ran up to each other. Jayfeather pressed his face into hers and purred.

They eventually broke their embrace. Jayfeather looked around and saw many familiar pelts.

"Fallen Leaves!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Fish Leap!"

The two toms approached Jayfeather. Their greetings weren't as intimate as Half Moon's but they were still excited to see them.

"I've had memory flashes of you two," Jayfeather told them. "I'm happy to finally see you again."

Fish Leap shook his head. "Those are Jay's Wing's memories. We're happy to see _you_ , Jayfeather."

Jayfeather looked surprised. _Me? Jayfeather?_

"You came back in time to live with us remember?" Fallen Leaves said. "And you were my only friend for the seasons my spirit was trapped in the tunnels."

"I'm glad you finally made it back here to everyone," Jayfeather said looking around one more. He recognized every cat standing around him. Each one he had lived with when he went back in time to stand in Jay's Wing's pawsteps.

The four former softpaws stood together. Jayfeather was happy to be with Fish Leap, Half Moon, and Fallen Leaves again but he felt like something was missing.

"Where's Dove's Wing?" Jayfeather asked. "She was always with us."

"She disappeared a long time ago," a cat said stepping forward. Jayfeather didn't recognize her. He cocked his head and focused for a moment.

"You're Falcon Swoop," Jayfeather realized. "Jay's Wing and Dove Wing's mother."

Falcon Swoop nodded. "Yes. Your ancient spirit and your sister's disappeared long ago to join the Sacred Cats in the Astral Plane so they could be reincarnated."

Jayfeather nodded then froze. _She's been separated from her kits for a long time. That's not supposed to happen in StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. And it's because of me._

"Do not worry, Jayfeather," Furled Bracken said as if he could read his thoughts. "It is not your fault. You were born to save the clans. Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar aren't among us because they had to save the dozens of cats in the land of the living and millions of cats that haven't been born yet. After all these years, we do understand."

Jayfeather nodded then paused again. "Where is Jay's Wing? You keep saying I'm Jayfeather so where is he?"

Furled Bracken pressed his paw against Jayfeather's chest. Jayfeather stared at it, a bit uncomfortable. He didn't really like being touched.

"He is still within you," Furled Bracken told him.

"Then why don't I have my powers? StarClan said that I didn't need them anymore because they weren't needed but if Jay's Wing-"

Furled Bracken shushed him. "StarClan doesn't know all. Neither do we. When we receive the prophecy of the three, it was incomplete. When we passed it to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, they didn't receive the whole thing either and there wasn't much left when StarClan received it. That is how most of the things StarClan knows come to them."

Jayfeather's whiskers treated in amusement. Next time Yellowfang said something vague or annoying, he'd rub that in her face. "So Jay's Wing is still in me?"

Furled Bracken nodded. "I believe you knew that."

"Then why are my powers gone? And Lionblaze's and Dovewing's? They really rely on them."

"After the Great Battle, your twin spirits became… dislodged."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Jay's Wing do not share your body and mind harmoniously anymore," Half Moon told him. She still stood at his side. "You are conflicted and out of balance so you lost the connection you had with Jay's Wing's spirit and lost your powers."

Jayfeather nodded. "That makes sense. So am I here to get my spirits back in balance or get rid of one?"

"That is for you to decide," Furled Bracken said.

Jayfeather's vision began to fade.

"Goodbye, my love," Half Moon said. "I'll miss you."

Fallen Leaves waved his tail. "It was good to see you again Jayfeather!"

"See you later," Fish Leap said.

Jayfeather woke into his usual blindness.

Stoneteller was staring at him. "Well?"

Jayfeather smiled. "Thank you. I think I've done what I need to do."


	39. Chapter 39

"Do you really have to go already?" Stormfur asked. Jayfeather stood by the cave's entrance where Stormfur was seeing them off. Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Crane's Wing stood a few tail lengths away.

Jayfeather nodded. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"You've only been here a day," the former RiverClan cat objected. "It may do you some good to rest and eat before heading out again."

"We did rest and eat."

"I mean longer," Stormfur said.

"We need to go to the old forest and get back to the clan as soon as possible," Jayfeather told him.

"The old forest?" Stormfur questioned. "What do you expect to find there?"

"I'm not sure but it's something to do with an old prophecy," Jayfeather told him.

"Well I hope you find whatever you're looking for," Stormfur said dipping his head.

"I do too. It was nice to see you again. I'll tell Graystripe you're doing well."

"Thanks. Good luck on your journey!"

* * *

Several sunrises later, Jayfeather lay tiredly next to Crane's Wing and Lionblaze under a bush while Dovewing kept watch. The two older toms were licking Jayfeather's fur.

"The twoleg stink isn't coming out," Crane's Wing said after a while.

Jayfeather sighed. "Don't worry about it. Once we get out of here, I'll roll in some dirt or something."

"A twoleg place is no place for cats," Dovewing said looking out from the bush. They were surrounded by twoleg dens and thunderpaths. "Why did that twoleg grab you?"

The day prior, the four cats had been talking to a kittypet who offered them food. Kittypet food was disgusting but twoleg places lacked any prey to hunt so they had to make do with what they had. A twoleg found them. The kittypet had said the twoleg was fine but it grabbed Jayfeather and carried him off. He'd managed to escape with the help of the kittypet the next day but Jayfeather wasn't exactly happy.

"The stupid twoleg out me inside and took me to this other twoleg who put a bunch of twoleg medicine in my eyes," Jayfeather said. He blinked a few times. "It's really gross."

"And you smell weird," Crane's Wing said and resumed licking.

"Millie once told me that there are these twolegs called vets," Dovewing said. "She said that they might be able to fix Briarlight. Maybe this twoleg was trying to fix your eyes."

Jayfeather grumbled something ineligible under his breath.

"A twoleg grabbed me when I was traveling on my own," Crane's Wing said. "It kept me trapped in its nest with its kits for two whole moons. The kits would always touch my fur and grab my tail and they always made me feel bad for clawing them."

Jayfeather shuddered. Graystripe had told him about twoleg kits too. He was glad he didn't encounter any. They sounded like little beasts. "We should get out of here as fast as possible."

Lionblaze nodded. "We should be close to the forest. This might even be the twoleg place that Firestar is from."

"Really?" Dovewing asked. "We should ask around for the cats we know live here."

"Princess and Smudge," Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze and Dovewing looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Lionblaze asked. "You were never that close with Firestar."

Jayfeather shrugged. "I used to be able to walk in dreams remember? Firestar had a lot of weird dreams. Princess is Cloudtail's mother and Firestar's sister. Smudge was Firestar's best friend when he was a kittypet. Oh, we should look for Barley and Ravenpaw too. Firestar and Ravenpaw were close and Barley was a friend to all the clans."

"I could go out and ask around," Dovewing offered.

"I'll come with you," Lionblaze offered. Jayfeather and Crane's Wing got to their paws but Lionblaze shook his head. "You two stay here."

"What? Why?"

"No offense but a twoleg place is no place for a blind cat," Lionblaze told his brother. "And Crane's Wing, you're kind of weird. And loud. Kittypets don't really like wild cats in the first place, we don't want to scare them off."

Crane's Wing grumbled and settled back down next to Jayfeather. "You're going to regret making us stay. We're going to have such a great time without you."

Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze in mock horror. "Don't leave me with him."

"Have fun!" Lionblaze said jokingly and walked out from under the bush alongside Dovewing.


	40. Chapter 40

"Do you really think this is the right place?" Dovewing asked.

Lionblaze shrugged. "We followed the directions that Bramblestar and Stormfur told us. We just need to ask around and see if there are any kittypets who know about clan cats."

"I know but there have to be dozens of twoleg places and this one's so big…" Dovewing trailed off. She looked around worriedly. _How does any cat stand to live here?_ The trees were tiny and sparse, there was the stretch of thunderpath, and fences and twoleg nests blocked the surrounding view, she couldn't see anything!

"Look, there's a cat," Lionblaze meowed pointing across a thunderpath and suddenly took off.

"Lionblaze, wait!" Dovewing yowled after him. She half expected a monster to come roaring across the thunderpath and hit him but Lionblaze crossed without difficulty.

"Come on!" he called. "It's clear!"

Dovewing growled something under her breath about his recklessness before charging after him. She too, crossed without so much as hearing a monster.

"That's weird," she commented once she was standing beside Lionblaze. "I don't think we've ever crossed a thunderpath without any monsters."

"This isn't a very busy street."

Lionblaze and Dovewing looked up to see the kittypet looking down on them from atop a fence.

"Hi there," he greeted. "You don't look similar. Did your housefolk just move here?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "We're not kittypets."

"You're wild cats?" the tom asked. His eyes lit up and he jumped down off the fence. "So you hunt for yourselves and eat birds and stuff?"

"Um, yeah."

"That sounds terrible!" the tom exclaimed. "You should find some nice housefolk. I know some good ones, do you want me to help you find some?"

"No thank you," Dovewing said quickly.

"We're clan cats," Lionblaze added.

"I've never heard of clan cats," the tom said. Lionblaze and Dovewing exchanged a disappointed glance.

"We're looking for some cats," Dovewing continued. "Do you know any cats named Smudge or Princess?"

"Smudge… Princess…" the tom mused. "No, I don't think so."

"How about Ravenpaw or Barley?" Lionblaze asked.

"Ravenpaw? What a weird name, I think I'd remember a cat with a name like that," the tom said. "Sorry for not being much of a help. Any other cats you're looking for?"

"Can you tell us where some older cats live?" Lionblaze asked. "If we're in the right place, maybe they'll remember the clans."

"Old cats… old cats… There's an old she-cat living two streets that way," the tom said pointing with his tail. "She might be able to help you."

"Thanks," Dovewing said, dipping her head. The tom looked confused a moment then did the same thing. Dovewing looked to Lionblaze. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Dovewing followed Lionblaze as the two walked across the top of a fence. "Do you see anything?"

"No," Lionblaze sighed. "Maybe we should- wait, I see a cat. That kittypet told us to look for an old she-cat, right?"

"Where?" Dovewing asked looking around. Lionblaze jumped down off the fence and padded up to a twoleg porch. Dovewing did the same and spotted an old grey she-cat lying in the sun on a slab of stone connected to the twoleg nest.

"Hello," Lionblaze greeted. The she-cat opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We're clan cats," Dovewing said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Dovewing sighed. "We're looking for some cats. Do you know any cats named Ravenpaw or Barley?"

"Or Princess? How about Smudge?"

The she-cat stared at the two a moment. "You think because I'm old I know every cat around?"

"Do you?" Lionblaze asked.

"I met a cat named Smudge. A black and white tom, I think. His housefolk have a nice garden. Nice cat, that one. Always lets me sun there," the she-cat said.

Lionblaze and Dovewing exchanged an excited look. _We're at the right place!_

"Can you show us where he lives?" Lionblaze asked.

The she-cat flicked her tail. "I don't feel like getting up."

Lionblaze looked disappointed. He and Dovewing exchanged a glance.

"Can you at least give us directions?" Dovewing begged.

* * *

"Stupid she-cat…" Dovewing heard Lionblaze grumble under his breath. Normally she'd scold him for saying something so rude but at this point she didn't care. The duo had followed the old she-cats directions and they'd proven faulty.

But they did know Smudge was around here somewhere. They'd been walking for a long time and had spoken to a number of kittypets while doing so.

Dovewing stared at her tired paws as she trudged after Lionblaze. She couldn't really see any point in walking anymore but she didn't want to be the one to suggest heading back to Jayfeather and Crane's Wing.

Dovewing let out a long sigh. Her gaze flicked around lazily. She spotted a cat washing himself beside an oddly shaped rose bush. She padded up to him. "Hi, do you know a cat named Smudge? Or Princess?"

The cat stared at her a moment. "My name's Smudge."

Dovewing's eyes widened in surprise. After all this time she hadn't really expected to find him. "Lionblaze, I found him!"

Lionblaze looked up from where he was sniffing at a puddle. His expression significantly brightened as he bounded over. "Really?"

Lionblaze skidded to a halt beside the two. Smudge cowered back a bit at the sight of such a large tom.

"Um, can I help you?" Smudge asked.

"We're clan cats," Lionblaze explained. "I'm Lionblaze, this is Dovewing."

Smudge's face lit up. "Clan cats? Do you know a cat named Firestar?"

"Yes! He was our clan leader," Dovewing told him.

Smudge gave a purr then cut it short and frowned. "Was?"

Dovewing dropped his gaze.

"Firestar died a few moons ago," Lionblaze told him softly.

Smudge's eyes went round with horror. He let out a sad wail. Dovewing touched her tail tip to his shoulder comfortingly.

"What happened?" Smudge asked after a few moments. "Your clan leaders are supposed to have nine lives, right?"

Lionblaze nodded. "They do. Firestar sacrificed his last life to save all the clans."

Smudge nodded sadly and looked at his paws.

"I'm sorry for bringing bad news," Dovewing started, "but we're looking for ThunderClan's old territory. And the Moonstone."

Smudge looked up at her. "I don't know what the Moonstone is but I can show you where ThunderClan's territory used to be."

"Thank you," Dovewing murmured.

"Do you know a cat named Ravenpaw or Barley?" Lionblaze asked.

Smudge nodded. "Yeah. Barley's that farm cat, right?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "I think so."

"Would you like me to take you to him?" Smudge offered, still sounding down. "It's a bit farther than I'm used to going but this sounds important."

"It is," Dovewing told him.

"Can we go get the others first?" Lionblaze asked. "We shouldn't leave them."

"Others?" Smudge questioned. "Oh, you're those wild cats everyone's been talking about."

"The kittypets have been talking about us?"

Smudge nodded. "Yeah. One of the house cats around here found a group of wild cats and his housefolk caught one of them and took him to the vet. My friend Cody heard that he had these weird eyes and this real nasty scar."

"That's my brother, Jayfeather," Lionblaze told him.

"Cool!" Smudge said enthusiastically. "Wait until the others hear I met the wild cat!"

Smudge began walking away. Lionblaze and Dovewing sighed and went after him.

"Wrong way!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Coincidentally, I'm in a weird mood and I was in a weird mood when I wrote this.

Reviews-

 _.05_ \- Thanks a lot. Yes, I do have a schedule (you have asked before but don't worry, I don't mind). I usually update daily but I occasionally miss a few days. I know I did a few days this week. Thanks for your insight about how Jayfeather/ Jay's Wing is represented. I never really thought about it much, I'm glad you're liking it.


	41. Chapter 41

Jayfeather lay under a bush with his head on his paws and his blind eyes closed. Crane's Wing sat upright beside him, chattering excitedly.

"So medicine cats have a ton of training, right?" Crane's Wing was asking. "Like you have to memorize every herb on your territory and how to use it."

"It shouldn't be any harder than what you do in your tribe," Jayfeather murmured absentmindedly. "From what you tell me, each individual cat has more to learn than an entire clan of clan cats."

"Yeah but it's not, like, useful stuff," Crane's Wing waved him off. "You have to know all that healing stuff so you can save your clanmates. We don't even really learn how to fight, we just learn about a bunch of dead cats."

Jayfeather didn't respond. He couldn't really get used to Crane's Wing's disrespect for his ancestors.

Crane's Wing seemed to notice. "I mean, it's important to know our past but some of the stuff is kind of unnecessary. Like I really don't need to know who Timid Mouse or Stone Talon are."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

Jayfeather paused. His ears pricked. "They're back."

"Who's back?"

"We're back!" Dovewing huffed as she padded up to the pair.

Crane's Wing looked impressed. "How do you do that?"

Jayfeather gave a small smile.

"You're the wild cat!" an unknown voice exclaimed. Jayfeather looked in the cat's direction then at Lionblaze with confusion. _Of all the cats they had to pick, they had to pick one with moss in his brain._

Lionblaze glanced to the side and shuffled his paws. "Jayfeather, Crane's Wing, this is Smudge."

"Oh, Smudge," Jayfeather remembered him. A plump black and white tom. Firestar used to dream of him often though the medicine cat was sure that if he wasn't blind, the kittypet would look much older than Firestar remembered him. Afterall, many seasons had passed. Smudge was probably the same age as Sandstorm and Graystripe who had retired moons ago.

"You know who I am?" Smudge asked.

"Sure," Jayfeather shrugged and got to his paws. He looked to his brother again. "He can help us?"

Lionblaze nodded. "He says he knows where Ravenpaw and Barley's farm is."

Smudge nodded enthusiastically. "It's really far! It took all day. My housefolk were really worried when I didn't come back by supper."

Jayfeather sighed. Crane's Wing looked confused but didn't say anything. The younger of the two look alikes padded to the edge of the bush and beckoned the others to follow. "Shall we?"

* * *

Smudge was out of breath by the time the group reached the edge of the twoleg place. Jayfeather didn't know if he should be concerned or not. The kittypet was probably just more out of shape than he thought but his medicine cat instinct were telling him otherwise. Smudge said nothing though, he continued to lead them towards the farm.

The sun was setting by the time the group had eyes on the barn.

"See that right there?" Smudge pointed with his tail to a structure in the distance. "That's the barn. I hear that's where you find those cats you're looking for."

"You hear?" Jayfeather questioned.

Smudge shrugged. "I've never been there myself." He waved his tail and turned around. "See you around?"

The four cats waved back and watch the tom pad away then turned their attention back to the barn. It didn't take long for them to cross the open land and reach the door.

"I'm going in first," Lionblaze announced. "There might be twolegs."

No cat objected. Jayfeather already had more than his fair share of twoleg, Crane's Wing seemed uneasy around them, and Dovewing was more than happy to let Lionblaze do his job and be the fighter.

Jayfeather felt Lionblaze leave his side and Crane's Wing press closer. Jayfeather could feel the grey tom tense. They were all very nervous, Jayfeather didn't know why. It wasn't like they'd never been in a barn before.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed. Jayfeather jumped slightly then flushed in embarrassment. He heard a cat drop down and pad up to them.

"Are you Barley or Ravenpaw?" Lionblaze asked.

The cat nodded. "I'm Barley. Ravenpaw… isn't here anymore."

"Oh, where is he?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather suddenly remembered something. "Ravenpaw died a few moons ago."

His clanmates stared at him. "What? You didn't say anything earlier."

"I know, I forgot," Jayfeather apologize then looked at the farmcat. "I saw him a few moons ago. He's not in StarClan, he wanted to wait for you."

Barley blinked. "So your clan cats?"

The three nodded. Crane's Wing stood quietly off to the side, letting the others speak.

Barley looked to Jayfeather. "I take it your a medicine cat?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"So… um… when did you see Ravenpaw?"

Jayfeather blinked at Barley's sudden change in tone. "There was a battle awhile ago, Firestar got killed. I took Bramblestar to the moonpool to receive his lives, Ravenpaw was there."

Barley nodded. "I don't know much about the leader ceremony other than what Ravenpaw told me, what'd he do?"

Jayfeather shifted his paws. "I'm really not supposed to talk about that…"

"Please?" Barley pleaded. Jayfeather heard something in his voice that he'd heard in his own many times before. He felt a great sorrow in his chest and gave in.

Jayfeather inhaled deeply. "He says he misses you and that he can still see you. He gave Bramblestar a life for speaking out against injustice."

Barley nodded, his eyes clouded. "Thank you… what was your name?"

"Jayfeather," the blind tom told him. "And this is Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing."

"Jayfeather… Lionblaze…. Dovewing… Crane's Wing…" Barley murmured, nodding to each of them. "Welcome to my barn. What can I do for you? Are the clans alright?"

"They're fine," Jayfeather assured. "We're just here to look at the clans' old territory and visit the Moonstone."

Barley nodded. "I think I can help with that. Ravenpaw showed me around a little while before he died and I used to let clan cats stay here on their journey to the moonstone."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "Thank you."

* * *

It was past nightfall by the time Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing had gone out hunting. Jayfeather didn't know where exactly Barley was. He was alone in the barn.

Jayfeather padded away from the nests and decided to explore the barn. His sharp nose caught the scent of mouse. _Why did the others want to hunt outside? There are mice literally everywhere._

Jayfeather stood in the open part of the barn. He caught a whiff of a scent trail. He half expected to be thrown back into another memory of Jay's Wing but nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"

Jayfeather jumped when Barley's voice snapped him out of his empty trance. "Fine. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Barley nodded. "Do you know where your clanmates are? They've been gone awhile."

Jayfeather shrugged. "I don't know why they didn't just hunt here. There are plenty of mice."

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Barley suggested.

"They'll probably be back soon."

"There are dogs around here sometimes," Barley said. A flash of worry struck Jayfeather. "I haven't heard or smelled any in awhile… There have been a lot of monsters around lately though."

Jayfeather gave Barley a sideways glance. "They're warriors. Well, Lionblaze and Dovewing are and I'm sure Crane's Wing knows how to take care of himself."

"He's not a warrior?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "He comes from a distant group of cats. History keepers. They don't really fight but Crane's Wing has traveled for a long time and he probably picked up some warrior skills from Lionblaze."

Barley didn't say anything for a few moments. "I think we should go look for them."

Jayfeather sighed. "I'll come to."

"You don't have to," Barley said quickly.

"I'm a medicine cat, if there actually is anything wrong I'll be able to help them more than you," Jayfeather said. "Besides, I want to claw Lionblaze for taking so long."

Barley purred in amusement as he padded towards the door. "I take it you two are close?"

"He's my brother," Jayfeather told him.

"And the other two? Dovewing and Crane's Wing?"

"Dovewing was Lionblaze's apprentice and Crane's Wing is…" Jayfeather trailed off. "Distant kin, I guess."

Barely looked at him oddly but didn't say anything. He pushed out through the barn door and padded into the night with Jayfeather trailing after him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Back when I wrote this, I was planning out another story and playing around with BarleyxRavenpaw in my head. Not everyone's thing and you can decide if that's why Barley got so quiet or not.

Reviews-

 _Fala, Guest, Darling spider_ \- Thanks a lot guys. People like you keep this story going. I'm glad you're liking the story.


	42. Chapter 42

Lionblaze stood on a bare path between the twoleg place and a decaying forest. He inhaled deeply, trying to find the scent of prey but all he got was the stretch of twoleg and thunderpath. It made his lip curl. _Why are twolegs so gross?_

A nearby bush rustled. Dovewing pushed out of the undergrowth. "Have you found anything?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "Nothing. Not even a scent or droppings."

Dovewing sighed and looked off into the distance toward the twoleg place. "You know, when I was a kit and my parents and the elders would tell me about the old forest and I'd always wonder why the clans left. But now..."

"It makes sense," Lionblaze finished.

Dovewing looked back at him. "Yeah."

Lionblaze took another sniff. "There's gotta be something around here."

"Hey guys!" Crane's Wing called as he dashed up to them. He had a crow in his mouth. Dovewing and Lionblaze stared up at him for a moment.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that he found prey or disgusted that its a crow," Lionblaze stated.

"What's wrong with crows?" Crane's Wing asked, setting his prey down. "They're just like normal birds, just bigger and harder to catch."

"And they eat crowfood," Dovewing added.

"Duh. What else would they eat? They're crows."

"Crowfood is- you know what?- nevermind."

"Did you guys catch anything?" Crane's Wing asked.

The two ThunderClan cats shook their heads. "Not even a scent."

"We should just head back to the barn," Lionblaze said. "Barley said there were mice there. We should've just listened to him, this is a waste of time."

The two grey cats nodded. Crane's Wing picked up his crow and they trio began heading back to the farm.

They didn't make it far when the cats heard an ear splitting screech.

Dovewing let out a yelp while Lionblaze instinctively unsheathed his claws. Crane's Wing looked around with wild eyes. "Uh oh."

"What?" Lionblaze asked, trying to spot the source of the sound. He glanced at Crane's Wing. The tom was staring up at the sky with a fearful look. Lionblaze followed his gaze. "Great StarClan!"

Dovewing looked up and let out a gasp. The sky was covered in black with its natural color bleeding out from behind the forms in the sky. The air was filled with angry cries.

"Crows!" Crane's Wing cried out. He dropped his prey. "Run!"

Lionblaze watched Crane's Wing turn tail and take off with confusion. _Why is he running? They're only birds._

Lionblaze glanced back at the sky. It was filled with the dark animals. A huge flock. More birds than he'd ever seen in one place in his entire life. Still not enough to make him run like a coward. _Maybe I overestimated Crane's Wing…_

A screech suddenly stood out from the rest. The birds were almost overhead. A crow shot out from the flock and dived down, talons out, right at the cats.

Lionblaze yowled in surprise and reared back to nail the bird with a forepaw slash. His claws grazed the bird's wing but didn't injure it as much as he'd of liked. The bird let out another screech and flapped noisily away.

Lionblaze heard a cry of pain come from behind him. He turned and saw two crows hovering beside Dovewing, clawing at her flank with their talons and pecking at her head with their sharp beaks. With a hiss, Lionblaze lunged at the birds but they flew away before he could strike one down.

"Thanks. We should go," Dovewing said. Lionblaze eyed the sky and nodded. Several more birds were raining down towards them. The two clancats took off in a dead sprint after their friend.

As they ran, the crows kept coming down on them. It was hard to run and fight but with their sheer numbers, Lionblaze knew they couldn't stop to fight them. Through his confusion and adrenaline, he mentally cursed at Crane's Wing and their attackers. _Why would you hunt a crow? And why are_ we _running from prey?_

"Guys! In here!" a voice called.

Lionblaze glanced over to see Crane's Wing's head sticking out of a hole in the ground. His blue eyes shone with urgency as he wave his tail to get their attention. Without another thought, Lionblaze veered from his path and jumped down into the hole with Dovewing close behind.

The moment they were in, Crane's Wing jumped out of the hole and dragged a large branch over the entrance of the hole before dropping back in. A crow shot out at them and ran into the branch. It fell back, dazed, then let out another screech before taking off back to the sky.

"Good thinking," Dovewing said.

"I'm sorry!" Crane's Wing apologize. "I didn't know there were so many!"

"I'm guessing you've dealt with something like this before?" Lionblaze asked. Crane's Wing had run quickly and knew how to hide, it only made sense.

Crane's Wing nodded. "Sort of. We sometimes eat crows back home. They're fun to hunt. While I was traveling, I'd catch them sometimes. I found a crow's nest one time and took some of the eggs. The crows chased me all over the forest!"

Dovewing chuckled with amusement. Lionblaze stifled a laugh. Imagining that was hilarious.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Dovewing asked after a moment.

Lionblaze looked to Crane's Wing for an answer. Crane's Wing just stared back at him. Realizing that the golden tom didn't have any more of a plan than he did, Crane's Wing looked down at his paws. "Um, I didn't think that far ahead."

Lionblaze let out a sigh and looked around the hole. It seemed to be an abandoned badger den. It was old enough to have lost all badger scent but it had claw marks on the walls.

A crow suddenly rammed into the branch, startling him. Lionblaze hissed in the direction of the entrance and watched the crow stumble away. Another crow slammed into the blockage a moment later. Lionblaze sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I honestly don't know what I was thinking with the crow thing. I needed some kind of filler and I was like 'hey do you know what would be cool? crows."

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- I think all of us died a little on the inside while reading Ravenpaw's Farewell. I really needed Barley to have some closure. Glad you're enjoying.

 _Wormy_ \- Glad to here you're still around and enjoying the story.


	43. Chapter 43

"What's with all the birds?" Barley asked, pausing.

"What birds?" Jayfeather questioned as he stopped beside him. The two had made their way from the farm to an open area between the twoleg place and the farm.

"You can't see them? Is there- oh," Barley said as his gaze fell back on Jayfeather's blind eyes. Jayfeather flicked his tail in annoyance. Barley shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "In the sky up ahead, there is a huge murder."

"Murder?"

"I think that's what a group of crows is called."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Jayfeather asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I hear them, it sounds like a lot. Why are there so many?"

Barley thought for a moment. "I remember Ravenpaw telling me there's a carrionplace just outside of where ShadowClan's territory used to be. I think crows feed around there. Something must've aggravated them."

"Or someone," Jayfeather muttered.

"You don't think…?"

"Even if they didn't, they're still probably over there," Jayfeather told the older tom.

"Should we…?"

"Yes."

* * *

"See anything?"

"No, not yet."

Barley and Jayfeather continued their way in the direction of the forest in their search for Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing. The two hadn't spoken much but Jayfeather was starting to like Barley. He didn't try to strike up a conversation nor did he get distracted. He was very to the point. _I wish there were more cats like that in ThunderClan. He'd make a great clancat._

Jayfeather's ears pricked. "I hear something."

"What? I don't hear anything," Barley said. "Other than the cawing, I mean."

"That's what I'm talking about, the cawing," Jayfeather responded. "It sounds like there's some commotion up ahead."

Jayfeather broke into a run. Barley was soon at his side. The screeches grew louder as they neared. Barley gasped.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked as they skidded to a stop.

"They're attacking something," Barley said. "Looks like they're attacking… a branch?"

Jayfeather focused his hearing through the screeches. He heard the whistle of the air rushing by a crow as it shot through the air then a smack as it ran into something. Wood, it sounded like. He then heard a hiss and the sound of claws against feathers.

"They're there," Jayfeather said.

"What? No they're not. There's nothing there."

Jayfeather ignored him. "Lionblaze! Dovewing! Crane's Wing!"

"Shh!" Barley hissed. "The crows'll turn their attention to us!"

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze's voice called. Jayfeather let a smug look creep onto his face. Barley didn't say anything, he merely flicked his ears. "Is that you? What are you doing here? Get away!"

"You were out for too long," Jayfeather responded.

"Where are you?" Barley asked. "I can hear you but I can't see you."

"We're in an old badger den," Dovewing's voice said. "Crane's Wing put a branch over the entrance so the crows can't get in but they're persistent!"

"What did you do to anger them?" Barley asked. "Normally they keep to themselves."

"I may have killed one of them," Crane's Wing said.

"You what?"

"I've done it before and it was fine!"

"Can we focus?" Jayfeather said before an argument could start. "We need to lead them away from the den."

"Don't try to fight them," Lionblaze said. "There are too many."

Jayfeather wanted to scoff but he wasn't a warrior, he didn't know anything about this and he doubted a memory flash would trigger and provide him with the skills needed to fight. "What do you think we should do?"

"Scare them off?" Lionblaze offered weakly. Another crow shot at the branch and rammed into it.

"This isn't the sturdiest branch, it won't last forever," Dovewing said.

"You said you're in a badger den? Is there a tunnel out?" Barley asked.

"Nope, checked," Crane's Wing responded.

Jayfeather grinded his paws in the ground. He couldn't think of anyway to help his friends. "Could you guys just make a break for the barn? The walls should keep the crows out."

"It's too far," Barley said before anyone could speak. "And the barn has windows up by the rafters, they could still get in."

Jayfeather didn't know what that meant but his mind began scrambling for new solutions.

"What if we lured them away?" he suggested.

"Then you'd be in our situation," Lionblaze pointed out.

"What if you lured something here?" Crane's Wing said. "Something. Like a fox or a dog or a twoleg or even a monster. That'd distract them big time."

"That could work."

"Where are they going to get a-"

"I could try getting the farm twolegs to follow me," Barley said. "They usually leave us- me- alone but I could try."

"Wait, I have a better idea," Lionblaze said.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"You're not going to like it."

* * *

"I am not doing this," Jayfeather said sharply.

"You have to," Barley said. "Do you want to help your clanmates or not?"

Jayfeather sighed. The two of them were crouched on a fence next to a twoleg nest. An all too familiar twoleg nest. "Can't you do it?"

Barley shook his head. "Its gotta be you. Come on, show that bravery that warriors supposedly are famed for."

"I'm not a warrior," Jayfeather grumbled but jumped down off the fence into the twoleg 'yard'. He wasn't totally sure what a 'yard' was but he heard kittypets use the word a few times. It was an area boxed in my a fence behind a twoleg nest with strange short grass. It felt strange against his paws. _What's wrong with the grass in the twoleg place?_

Jayfeather glanced back at Barley who still sat atop the fence. He sensed him nod. Jayfeather sighed and hung his head for a moment. _Lionblaze so owes me…_

Jayfeather suddenly threw back his head and yowled to the sky. His caterwaul rang in his chest and to the sky. It continued until he felt his lungs run out of air.

Jayfeather stopped, his breathing labored and chest heaving. He heard the sound of a door opening and twoleg pawsteps leaving the den and hitting the hard ground.

"Run!" Barley called. Jayfeather didn't need to be told twice. He bolted from the yard and looped around the nest to the street. He heard the twoleg call after him but he didn't stop and wait. He knew how fast this twoleg was. It had caught him once before.

Jayfeather's paws thudden on the black path as he sprinted in the direction of the dead forest. He heard pawsteps join his and Barley was soon at his side, guiding him. He usually hated having a cat guide him but this was one of the instances where it was truly necessary.

The pair ran through the twoleg place until their paws hit dirt instead of thunderpath. Jayfeather could hear Barley tiring but he could also hear the twoleg running after them so he didn't slow down and knew Barley knew to do the same.

When the sound of crow cries began to fill his ears, Jayfeather poured more energy into his strides.

"How are you so fast?" Barley huffed with impressment in his voice.

"I spent a lot of time in the tunnels under the territory," Jayfeather replied but gave no further explanation, not wanting to waste breath.

When the caws grew louder, Jayfeather heard a sound of surprise come from the twoleg and it stop to stare at the birds. Jayfeather came to a halt now that he was no longer being chased and let out a yowl. "Hey! Over here!"

"You crowfood-eaters too cowardly to hunt a cat who isn't trapped?" Barley sneered. Jayfeather was surprised to hear the farm cat use a clan insult but it made a smile creep to his face.

Many crow heads turned in their direction. Jayfeather doubted it was from the cats' calls, it was probably the twoleg, but whatever it was did the trick. Many of the members of the flock abandoned targeting the den that was still hidden from the view of the sighted and flew at the two cats on the surface.

"Run!" Jayfeather called to his travel companions. "We'll meet back at the farm!"

Barley and Jayfeather whipped around and ran towards the twoleg. The twoleg stood out against the barren land. It stood frozen, gaping at the mass of birds flying towards it. Barley and Jayfeather flew past it. Jayfeather didn't pause to see if the twoleg came to its senses and ran away. He just kept to Barley side and made a beeline for the farm, hoping Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Crane's Wing would show up soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, this is filler and I really don't know what was going through my head when I wrote this. I think I wrote it like four months ago and I was having writer's block.


	44. Chapter 44

Dovewing woke to the strange sound of one of the farm birds. A rooster Barley had called it. It cried out every morning, telling the cats it was sunrise.

Dovewing blinked tiredly. Barley and Crane's Wing were wide awake while Lionblaze and Jayfeather seemed to be having a hard time waking up. Dovewing's jaw opened into a wide yawn. Sun trickled in through the openings in the walls of the barn, blinding her for a few moments.

Dovewing winced as she sat up in her nest. Her muscles still hurt from the dead sprint she took away from the crows two days prior. As per Barley's suggestion, the cats put off exploring the clans' old territory to rest after their encounter with the crows. Not a very good experience.

"I'm going to go hunt," Crane's Wing announced. Dovewing nodded and got to her paws. The cats had silently agreed to stick to hunting the mice in the barn rather than searching for prey in this desolate place.

The nests were located high off the ground on a platform connected to the ground by a ladder. At first the wild cats had a hard time navigating it but now they all could travel up and down with no problems. A wave of satisfaction in her abilities spread through Dovewing as she followed Crane's Wing down the ladder. Lionblaze and Jayfeather followed them once her paws hit the smooth floor of the barn.

Dovewing caught the scent trail of a mouse almost at once. She was about to follow it when she saw Crane's Wing stalking. Deciding to let him have the catch, she crossed to the other side of the barn so she wouldn't get under another cat's paws. _There are enough mice here anyway to feed an entire clan._

The number of mice in the barn amazed her. There was so much prey, it practically jumped into her jaws. And the mice were fat too. Nice and juicy. She wasn't surprised that Ravenpaw and Barley were so happy here. The stories she'd heard as a kit made a bit more sense now.

Dovewing quickly found another scent trail. She followed it to a bale of hay where a fat brown mouse was nibbling on a piece of straw. She dropped into a hunter's crouch and silently stalked towards it. She mouse never saw her coming. With a flying leap, she jumped up on the bale and landed on the mouse with claws out. The mouse didn't even have time to squeal before she bit its neck. She picked it up by the tail and hopped back down to head back to the nest with her fresh kill.

Dovewing heard a hiss of annoyance. She turned and saw Jayfeather clawing the ground in frustration and a wounded mouse disappearing through a hole in the barn wall.

"You want some help?" Dovewing offered. Her voice was unclear, she still had the mouse in her teeth.

To her surprise, Jayfeather shot her an angry glare. "No, I'm fine."

"I don't mind. You're my medicine cat, I-"

"Stop. Just stop," Jayfeather said. Dovewing tipped her head in confusion. Jayfeather sighed. "I can actually hunt. I'm just having bad luck, alright?"

Dovewing didn't say anything. _Jayfeather can hunt? He's blind and he's not even a warrior!_

Her silence seemed to annoy Jayfeather even further. "I'm not useless. Leafpool never gave me hunting lessons like medicine cat apprentices usually get but I always catch prey if I hear it run by. And I lived on my own for a moon. And I used to be a sharpclaw."

Dovewing didn't say anything. She just dipped her head and walked away, stunned. _I never knew Jayfeather hunted._ Then she paused. _He said he used to be a sharpclaw. Does he think of himself as Jay's Wing?_

Dovewing settled down and took a bite of her mouse. She chewed thoughtfully. She never thought of herself as Dove's Wing. She didn't know anything about her other than that she was Jay's Wing's sister and she certainly didn't see Jayfeather as a brother. Did he see her as a sister? That was a strange thought.

Should she feel like Dove's Wing? She glanced over at Lionblaze. He was chatting excitedly with Crane's Wing about something but they were too far for her to hear. Did he feel a connection to Lion's Roar? She doubted it. Cinderheart was reborn too, he probably had a better understanding of this than her anyway. He never acted like another cat.

She took another bite of mouse and eyed Crane's Wing. He seemed fully accepting of the idea of reincarnation but then again he came from a tribe, not a clan. He usually didn't call her Dove's Wing, maybe she didn't have as close of a connection to her past self as Jayfeather did. That made sense. Jayfeather was… different. And not just because of his blindness or the powers he used to have or even the fact that he was a medicine cat. Now that she thought of it, Dovewing realized that it was probably because he spent time among ancient cats. Himself, Jayfeather, not Jay's Wing. _He loved an ancient cat._

Dovewing's thoughts shifted to Tigerheart. Their love wasn't possible either but it wasn't quite the same as what Jayfeather and Half Moon lived through. She briefly wondered what would happen if she or Tigerheart died then pushed the thought away. That could never happen. She wouldn't let it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Barley speaking but she'd been too distracted to hear what he said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you four want to look at the clans' old territory today," Barley said.

Jayfeather nodded. Dovewing noticed that he had a half eaten mouse. _So he can hunt._

"We've wasted too much time resting anyway," Jayfeather said.

"Great," Barley said with a whisk of his tail. "We'll head out once your done eating."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In the notes I have to keep track of everything going on, the one for this chapter is literally just "Dovewing does some thinking." It probably wasn't clear, but a few chapters ago Jayfeather stopped having memory flashes and he feels disconnected from Jay's Wing which is interfering with his hunting ability.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Thanks. Happy New Year to you too.

 _Wolfjem_ \- *laughs nervously* I totally forgot they were related... Whoops.

 _Feathershade_ \- I know right! Clan cats don't care at all about twoleg's feelings.


	45. Chapter 45

Lionblaze flattened his ears and dug his claws into the dry ground as a monster rushed by on the thunderpath. The five cats standing on the edge waited a moment before crossing into the forest.

"What happened to all the trees?" Lionblaze asked looking around. _This forest wasn't much of a forest._ Trees were scattered about but they were thin and dead looking and there weren't a lot of them. Very, very few. The forest was more of a clearing than a forest.

"Strange monsters came and ate them," Barley told him. He was leading the group. Dovewing was right behind him. Jayfeather and Crane's Wing walked side by side while Lionblaze took up the rear.

"What kind of monsters eat trees?" Dovewing asked with wide eyes as she looked around.

"I think clan cats called them tree eaters," Barley said. "I think some of them killed a few clan cats when they came 'round but I'm not totally sure who."

Lionblaze nodded absentmindedly as he tried to imagine what a tree eater looked like. How did anything eat trees? What kind of teeth did that kind of monster have? How big was it? He'd seen dead monsters crushed by trees. This had to be a stunning creature. He looked into the distance worriedly. Were there still tree eaters around?

"Why did the tree eaters come?" Jayfeather asked.

Barley shrugged. "I don't know. I think twolegs tame monsters. I used to think that monsters ate twolegs whenever I saw them riding in their bellies but they always seem fine. I think that the twolegs want to expand the twoleg place so they use the tree eaters to eat all the trees that are in the way."

"That's unfair!" Dovewing protested. "Didn't they know the clans lived here?"

Barley shrugged again. "Twolegs don't care. Now watch out. There's a ravine up ahead."

Lionblaze was about to take a step forward to stand at Jayfeather's side but Crane's Wing beat him to it. The grey toms flanks pressed lightly against each other. Lionblaze gave a small smile. Crane's Wing was a quick learner. He knew to stand beside the blind cat to keep him from straying but also knew to not stand close enough to where it seemed like he was trying to control him.

Barley lead them on a tight path down the ravine into a sandy clearing. "This is ThunderClan's old camp."

"This?" Lionblaze questioned. He looked around. It didn't look like much but the more he looked, the more he saw the signs of a clan. A curtain of grass, brambles and ferns surrounded the camp, protecting it. He saw ancient moss beneath large bushes, those easily could've been dens. A tall rock jutted out, that must've been the Highrock. There was a fallen tree like in the ThunderClan camp by the lake that could've been a den too.

Lionblaze found himself in drawn to a large rock with a crack in it. Without saying anything to his companions, he wandered towards it. He curiously poked his nose into the crack. He smelled a very, very old scent that was similar to Jayfeather and Leafpool's den back home. _This must've been the medicine cat's den._

"That was the medicine den, I think," Barley said, padding up to him, confirming his suspicions.

Jayfeather weaved between the two. He ran his whiskers across the rock and took a sniff and nodded. "Definitely. It smells of herbs and it feels just like Leafpool described to me."

Lionblaze's thoughts drifted. He tried to picture Cinderheart working here but couldn't. He could, however, picture the camp filled with cats. Firestar up on the Highrock, Longtail in the elder's den with elders that Lionblaze had never met, Spiderleg squabbling with his brother as an apprentice like he'd described to him once, Graystripe organizing the patrols, Cloudtail and Brightheart sharing fresk kill, Cinderpelt instructed a young Leafpool on… wait. _I can't picture Cinderheart because she was never here. It was Cinderpelt._

"Are you finished here?" Jayfeather asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Lionblaze nodded. "Good. I want to see Mothermouth."

"And I want to see the Fourtrees," Dovewing said.

"The fourtrees aren't far," Barley told them. "But the Highstones are far, clancats would often rest at my barn when they were making the journey."

"What are the Highstones? And Mothermouth? And the Fourtrees?" Crane's Wing asked excitedly.

Lionblaze blinked, realizing he'd never told his friend about the clans' old home on their way here. He purred and beckoned him over. "Walk with me so you don't annoy Jayfeather with all your questions."

* * *

Visiting the fourtrees was fun, Lionblaze had to admit. For a cat old enough to be an elder, Barley was surprisingly tolerant and had a good sense of fun. When they climbed up on the Great Rock, Barley told them how the clan leaders would perch up on the Great Oaks.

While pretending to be a clan leader for the first time since being an apprentice was fun, the group was back to more serious business. It was the next morning and they were traveling to the Highstones.

"What's the Mothermouth like?" Crane's Wing asked, breaking the silence that had lingered since the cats left the barn. There wasn't even a bird cry on this open stretch of land. The old forest seemed so… lifeless.

"I'm think it's like the Moonpool and the Cave of Pointed Stones," Jayfeather said.

"I've never seen either of those."

"Mothermouth supposedly is a really dark tunnel in a mountain called the Highstones," Jayfeather explained. "The cave opens up like a mouth in the stone. The tunnel leads down to a bigger cave where the Moonstone is. There's a big opening that lets starlight in. It hits the stone and it glows like the stars."

"The Moonpool does the same thing," Lionblaze added. Crane's Wing nodded.

"I'm not sure where the Mothermouth is exactly," Barley spoke. "But it should just be a hole in the mountain."

"I guess we'll know when we get there."

* * *

"Have you found it?" Lionblaze asked Crane's Wing. The grey cat shook his head. The five cats reached the Highstones at sunhigh but saw no opening in the mountain so they split up to search for it.

"Let's find the others," Crane's Wing suggested. "Maybe they found something."

The pair made their way back to where the five had split. Jayfeather was already waiting there and Dovewing was padding up as they arrived. Barley showed up soon after.

"Did anyone find it?" Jayfeather asked.

Dovewing looked troubled. "I think so."

"You think so?"

"It's… just come, I'll show you."

Dovewing turned back to the Highstones. The four toms fell in step behind her and they eventually made their way to the side of the side of the mountain. Dovewing suddenly stopped and looked at the mountain uneasily then back at her companions.

"What is is?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't see anything," Crane's Wing said.

Lionblaze was about to nod in agreement but something caught his eye. A piece of wood cut like the ones in the barn. Wood cut by twoleg. It was sticking out from a pile of large loose stones. "Is that… Did it…?"

Barley looked sad and slightly horrified. But mostly sad. Lionblaze didn't know why. The black and white tom dipped his head and looked at his paws. "It collapsed…"

"What?" Jayfeather said in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"It looks like some twolegs were trying to do something then there was a rockslide or something," Dovewing told him. Jayfeather sighed. "Don't worry, you can make up for missing the half-moon meeting when we get back home."

"I don't care about that," Jayfeather said. "We traveled to the mountains so I could visit the Cave of Pointed Stones, we traveled here for Lionblaze. I thought it might do him some good to visit the Moonstone."

Lionblaze felt warmed at his brother's concern for him. "Thanks but I think I got what I needed when I visited the medicine den."

"Thought so," Jayfeather said. "But it's still a shame that the Mothermouth is gone. The cats of a few generations after Lion's Roar traveled here and found the Moonstone. Medicine cats have been coming here ever since, at least until the clans moved to the lake. This is medicine cat history right here and it's gone."

Lionblaze's gaze drifted back to the pile of stones with a new feeling in his heart but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Let's head back to the farm."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Mothermouth is a mine. Humans came by and tried mining again but the mine collapsed. Sad.

Btw, new chapter up for my story called The Wrong Pawsteps today. I left a question about the story in the author's note. If you're interested, please go check it out.


	46. Chapter 46

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Barley asked as the group stood just outside the barn door. "It's nice having clancats around again."

"We'd like to stay but we've been gone for nearly a moon and we still need to make it home," Jayfeather said. "Lionblaze has kits coming soon and it's my duty as a medicine cat to be there when his mate kits."

Barley murmured a congratulations to Lionblaze then looked back to the group. "Well then, I wish you safe travels."

"It was nice to meet you," Crane's Wing said.

"Yeah, the cats back home will like to hear that you're doing well," Dovewing added.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," Lionblaze added.

The cats began to walk away but Jayfeather lingered a moment. "Take care of yourself Barley."

* * *

Jayfeather was exhausted. He had surprisingly good endurance so that was saying something. A moon had passed since the four cats had left Barley's barn and they'd walked so much that Jayfeather doubted dock would soothe their aching paws at all. Even Crane's Wing, who had traveled for seasons, was tired.

"We should stop for the night," Lionblaze finally suggested.

Jayfeather couldn't agree faster. "I smelled moss nearby, we could probably all just find a good patch then just sleep there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm too tired to even hunt," Dovewing complained.

"I'm not," Crane's Wing said. "It's good to eat when you're tired. I'm going to go see if I can find some prey while you guys find that moss patch. I'll come find you."

"Alright," Jayfeather said. He was too tired to say much more than that. He beckoned his clanmates with his tail. "Come on, I've got the best nose here. I can find moss pretty quickly."

* * *

Jayfeather awoke to the warm sun on his face, a feeling that he was still not yet used to. He instinctively blinked several times despite the action being a useless one to ward off the light of the sun.

Jayfeather sat up stiffly and arched his back, relieving his sore muscles. _I can't wake to get back home. No more walking all day. I can just sit in my den and sort herbs…_

A loud yawn sounded beside him. Dovewing was up. She sat up in the moss beside him and licked her paw before running it over her head. None of them had much time to groom recently.

"We're almost home," Jayfeather told her. "Maybe a day's journey. You can do that when we get home."

"I know," Dovewing said. "But if we walk into camp looking like we got trampled by a pack of badgers, our kin will be all over us."

Jayfeather shuddered, imagining Leafpool and Squirrelflight fussing over him.

Jayfeather heard pawsteps. Lionblaze was approaching the moss patch. "Have any of you seen Crane's Wing?" Lionblaze asked.

"He didn't come back?" Dovewing questioned. Lionblaze shook his head. Jayfeather sighed. They were so close to home, he didn't want to waste time looking for his look alike.

"Maybe he went ahead," Jayfeather suggested. "Or he got an early start on his journey back to his tribe."

Lionblaze didn't look convinced. "I don't think he'd just leave. I've been trying to find his scent, it doesn't seem like he went far. Its like he just disappeared."

"Cats don't just disappear," Dovewing said.

Jayfeather nodded. "We know where cats actually go when they disappear." His two clanmates looked at him in confusion. Jayfeather sighed again. "He's either found an entrance to the tunnels or somehow got swept away by a river," he said with sarcasm.

Lionblaze didn't say anything but Jayfeather heard his tail brush against a leaf as he flicked it in beckoning. Jayfeather began sniffing, trying to catch the tribe cat's scent.

"I'm going to head out a bit farther," Dovewing said. "You know, cover more ground."

"Wait, I think I've got something," Jayfeather said.

"Really?" Lionblaze questioned. "I don't smell anything."

"My nose is sharper than yours," Jayfeather reminded but not in a condescending way. The grey tom lowered his head and began to follow the trail. "Its faint. He was nearby." Lionblaze and Dovewing followed Jayfeather until they too caught their friend's scent. "Now would be a good time to spread out."

"Hey guys!" Crane's Wing suddenly burst out of a bush, startling Jayfeather. He jumped back then immediately felt his pelt get hot with embarrassment. He usually didn't scare so easily.

"Where were you?" Lionblaze demanded.

"Come on, I gotta show you something," Crane's Wing said excitedly and darted away. The ThunderClan cats exchanged a glance before following him deeper into the trees.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Dovewing asked. She, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were walking quickly to keep up with the excited Crane's Wing's pace.

Crane's Wing glanced back over his shoulder to look at her, his eyes gleaming. "I don't really know how to describe it but its… its… just wait until you get there."

"Can you at least try to describe it?"

Crane's Wing's speed slowed a bit as he thought then picked right back up as he started talking again. "Well, it's a tunnel. But it's more than that, there's some weird stuff about it."

Dovewing glanced at Jayfeather but didn't say anything.

"How far are we-?"

"Here it is!" Crane's Wing exclaimed and bounded up a small hill. Dovewing followed him with Lionblaze guiding Jayfeather close behind. Crane's Wing looped around the mound and soon they were standing before an opening in the ground. Crane's Wing began to walk into it.

"Are you sure we should be going down there?" Lionblaze asked. "Did you check for any scents?"

Crane's Wing waved him off with his tail without bothering to turn around. "I spent, like, most of the night down here. Its fine."

Dovewing's paws prickled with skepticism as she followed him into the earth. She could hear Jayfeather and Lionblaze close behind.

"Maybe Jayfeather should lead," Lionblaze said as they went further and the tunnel got darker. Dovewing silently agreed. Jayfeather was used to both the darkness and navigating tunnels.

"Don't worry. I know the way and we're not far," Crane's Wing said.

"Far from where?"

"I dunno."

Dovewing glanced at Lionblaze. She could faintly see him shrug. He seemed to be used to Crane's Wing's antics.

"Haven't you been this way before?" Jayfeather asked. Crane's Wing shook his head. "Then how do you know where to go?"

"Can't you hear them?" Crane's Wing asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Here what?" Lionblaze asked. Dovewing pricked her ears. She felt a flash of annoyance and loss. She'd accepted she lost her powers but that didn't mean she was happy with it.

"I don't hear anything either," Jayfeather said. Dovewing felt a bit of relief that even Jayfeather's sharp ears couldn't hear whatever it was but that relief was soon followed by concern. Crane's Wing was a strange one, she really hoped he didn't suddenly get bees in his brain overnight. She looked ahead in the tunnel and began imagining all kinds of horrors.

She felt a tail tip on her shoulder. She saw Jayfeather beside her, still looking ahead. She was momentarily confused but was still comforted by the unexpected gesture.

"Can you really not hear them?" Crane's Wing asked.

"Hear what?" Lionblaze repeated.

"The whispers."

"What?"

"I mean, they're not that loud but there are a lot of them. I can't really understand what they're saying but they're telling me to take you this way."

"What are you meowing about?"

"Is this another… what do you call them? Sacred place?" Jayfeather asked. "The Cave whispers too but I've always been able to hear them."

"I don't know."

"Great," Lionblaze muttered under his breath. "We're following mouse brain here into a cave because he's hearing voices."

Dovewing extended her tail back and flicked it in his face, warning him not to be so rude though she was in agreement.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" Crane's Wing announced and shot forward.

"Wait!" Dovewing called but Crane's Wing didn't stop. She glanced at her clanmates before speeding forward. The thuds of pawsteps followed her.

When she finally caught up with Crane's Wing, he was standing in a cave that created a fork in the tunnels but he didn't seem to be trying to decide which tunnel to take. Instead, he was just staring at the ceiling of the surprisingly well lit cave.

"What are we doing here?" Jayfeather asked.

Crane's Wing didn't respond for awhile. "They're here."

"What's here?" Dovewing asked, becoming uneasy.

"You."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Um, Dovewing?" Lionblaze said. "Look."

Dovewing tore her gaze from the tom and looked straight ahead. A pale grey she-cat was standing before her, staring at her with green eyes.

Dovewing squeaked in surprise and took a step back. Two more cats came into view. Standing before Lionblaze was a huge golden tom with amber eyes and before Jayfeather was a thin grey tabby tom with sharp blue eyes. These cats looked exactly like the three.

Dovewing stared at them in shock. They had appeared suddenly. Where did they come from?

"What are they?" Lionblaze spoke first. Dovewing suddenly realized that she could see through them. _These aren't normal cats._

The cat that looked like Dovewing suddenly stepped forward and thrust her muzzle against Dovewing's forehead. Dovewing gasped and tried to step back but found she couldn't move. She suddenly felt a strange feeling in her mind and collapsed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had writer's block while writing this one and took a month long break while working on it. After that, I decided it was time to finish the story. The story will end at 50 chapters (though I may write a separate epilogue type thing) and the rest of the chapters will be wrapping up everything involving the three spirits.

Reviews-

 _Wolfjem_ \- Your memory is remarkable. You always remember things that I 100% forget about, thanks. You're right, the Great Rock was flipped but I assume its still there. The twolegs never really finished building. I believe its only been around five years since they started, it takes a long time to build a city. Again, thank you for pointing out the stuff I miss.


	47. Chapter 47

Lionblaze's eyes were locked on the golden tom before him. The cat gazed calmly back into his own. Lionblaze didn't know whether to tense or relax, this cat's expression had a certain quality that made him unsure how to react.

Compare to the two gray cats on either side of him, the tom was huge but he was roughly the same size as Lionblaze. He even had the same muscular build and confidant stance. The only difference that Lionblaze could see just from looking at him was the wisdom that he seemed to hold in himself.

The tom slowly put a paw step forward, moving towards Lionblaze. The ThunderClan cat didn't move away. Something about this cat was alluring.

The tom reached his muzzle up. Lionblaze somehow knew to lower his head. He felt him rest his chin atop his head. The touch felt warm but it didn't feel quite solid, like he was really touching anything. He closed his eyes and leaned closer into the touch.

Lionblaze suddenly felt like he was struck by lightning as a wave of energy. When his eyes snapped open, Lionblaze found himself in a meadow. He looked around in alarm. He saw no one, not his clanmates nor the strange cat who looked like him. Instead, he was surrounded by moorlengths upon moorlengths of bright, green grass.

Lionblaze felt something wet his paws. He was standing at the edge of a pool that sat surrounded by the tall grass. He stared into the pool, watching his own reflection in the deep water. He was slightly startled when he saw how much he resembled that golden tom.

The water began to ripple and slowly, it began to spin and twist, melting into a new image. Lionblaze took a step back out of instinct but moved back to the water's edge after the movement died down.

He peered into the water, seeing the familiar sight of the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave behind the waterfall but he didn't recognize the cats emerging from behind it.

 _An old golden tom limped beside an even older white she-cat. Despite her age, the she-cat's green eyes were sharp as they watched the cats file out of the cave. She and the golden tom moved slowly. It may have been due to their age but it seemed intentional, as if they were waiting for all the other cats to pass them so they could stand in the back._

" _Lion's Roar," the she-cat said as they followed the larger group of cats._

Lionblaze flinched at the sound of the name. He'd heard it many times before. On their journey Crane's Wing often begged Jayfeather to tell him stories about the ancient cats. Not many were about Lion's Roar but his name still came up frequently, usually from the mouth of Crane's Wing sharing his own stories passed through his tribe's lines.

" _What is it, Half Moon?" Lion's Roar asked._ Lionblaze recognized that name as well. He'd encountered Half Moon during the battle and he knew Jayfeather loved her.

" _Do you think I made the right decision?" Half Moon asked._

" _It wasn't your decision," Lion's Roar said. He looked weary, like his paws were made of the same stone he was walking on. "The tribe cast the stones, remember?"_

" _I know but I was the one who suggested-"_

" _And I was the one who encouraged you to share your dream," Lion's Roar reminded._

 _Half Moon sighed. "I do not wish to share this burden with you, my friend."_

" _I know but I do not believe you should take this as a burden," Lion's Roar told her. "You remember what stone I cast."_

 _Half Moon nodded. "The stone to leave."_

" _And the tribe agreed with me. If they hadn't they wouldn't be here," Lion's Roar said. His gaze fell upon a grey kit bouncing excitedly around a slender tom. Lion's Roar purred in amusement. "Jagged Peak will make a good hunter one day. Especially since there will be more prey."_

" _Or so we hope," Half Moon murmured. Her tone was quiet, almost to herself. Lion's Roar didn't seem to hear her._

" _Do not fret, Half Moon," Lion's Roar said._

" _I haven't been Half Moon in a long time."_

" _My apologies. Stoneteller," Lion's Roar corrected. He looked out at the cats before him. "Once we reach the peak, you will no longer need to feel responsible for these cats. They will be in the paws of Shaded Moss and we both know he is capable to leading our former tribemates on the sun trail."_

 _Half Moon sighed. "You speak as if they are going to another world, Lion's Roar. They are our tribemates and always will be as I am their stoneteller and always will be. I doubt I will ever feel I made the right decision to tell them to find new hunting grounds. I am the only remaining cat who knows of the dangers beyond the mountains."_

 _Lion's Roar dipped his head. "I am confident they will learn to overcome them as you once did."_

" _I had sharpclaws to teach me and Jay's Wing to guide me on my journey," Half Moon said. Her voice cracked as she said Jay's Wing's name._

Lionblaze felt a shallow pang in his chest like watery claws. _She still loved him, even when she grew old,_ he realized. _And Jayfeather still loves her even in a new life._ Lionblaze thought of his own mate back home. He imagined those feelings, those powerful feelings, between his brother and this cat that he was watching through the water.

A wave of sadness washed over him. His brother was a medicine cat, forbidden to love. He knew that. But Jayfeather had once trained to be a warrior and it pained Lionblaze to know that he'd never have a connection like the one he had with Cinderheart even if he had continued down the path of a warrior. Every cat deserves love, Jayfeather most of all. Every time he looked at his brother and saw his blind eyes, the scars on his pelt, smelled the scent of herbs on his fur or heard his bitter voice, Lionblaze was reminded of the hardships Jayfeather had experienced.

Trying to forget his sorrow, Lionblaze looked back into the pool where Lion's Roar and Half Moon were standing on a snowy peak surrounded by cats.

 _Lion's Roar watched Half Moon exchange a few words with Shaded Moss. Lion's Roar's gaze scanned the rest of the cats. They were all skinny and they all shared the same hollow look despite the energy that was radiating through all of them. Hopefully things would change now that there would be fewer mouths to feed._

 _Lion's Roar was snapped from his thoughts as Shaded Moss rose his tail and waved it, beckoning the leaving cats to follow him. As the cats began their descent, Half Moon padded up to Lion's Roar's side._

 _Lion's Roar stole a glance at her. She looked sad to see the cats leave. She had known each of them since their kithood and had watched them lives their entire live up until this point in the only home they'd ever known._

 _Lion's Roar leaned over and lapped her ear comfortingly. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you back to the cave before you freeze."_

 _Lion's Roar tried nudging her away but Half Moon wouldn't budge. "Let me at least stay until I can't see them anymore."_

 _Lion's Roar looked down the path. That would be awhile but he didn't object. He sat down and pressed his patchy pelt against Half Moon's. "Then at least let me try to keep you warm."_

* * *

"Hello?" Dovewing called. She pricked her ears, hoping to hear a response but heard nothing.

She was standing in a forest clearing. It was quite beautiful with all the trees around but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She somehow knew it was that pale grey she-cat's doing but that didn't mean she understood it.

Before her was a small river that ran through the forest. There was a small breakaway that trickled into a small pool within the clearing. Dovewing felt something drawing her to it.

Dovewing stood at the water's edge, seeing her reflection as expected. She did not expect the water to start moving. She watched with curiosity as the water seemed to wrap around itself and mold into the inside of a den with dirt walls. It seemed to be a den inside a tunnel.

 _A pale grey kit and a tabby grey kit were swatting a moss ball between the two of them with happy yowls. Their tiny kit claws were slowly shredding the ball as they batted it back and forth._

 _One of the kits, the pale grey she-kit, smacked the ball particularly hard, sending it flying across the den and towards the entrance just as another grey cat entered._

" _Falling Rain!" the tom kit called. "Can you pass our moss ball back?"_

 _Falling Rain's head turned to look at the kits' play thing. He looked at it blankly. The two kits seemed to sense something wrong and scampered over, forgetting about their game._

" _Are you okay?" the tom kit asked. He pressed against Falling Rain's foreleg, trying to reach up as high as he could. She she-kit did the same on the other side._

" _N-no…" Falling Rain stuttered, his voice laced with grief._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _J-jay's Wing… your…" Falling Rain trailed off, unable to form words. He gave himself a small shake and sat down, drawing his tail around the two kits. "Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing. I'm going to tell you something very important. Can you listen?"_

 _Jay's Wing nodded vigorously. Dove's Wing did the same with less energy but her response was just as genuine._

" _What is it?" she asked._

" _Your mother… Falcon Swoop… she's gone," Falling Rain said slowly almost too quiet to hear. He swallowed and hung his head as he let out a shuddered breath._

" _Gone? Gone where?" Jay's Wing asked. "When's she coming back?"_

" _There was a monster…"_

" _A monster? Running Horse told me that they carry twolegs around. Did she get carried off in one?" Dove's Wing questioned._

" _N-no, no," Falling Rain said, opening his eyes to look into the confused gazes of his kits. "She was crossing the thunderpath and a monster started coming towards her. It was too fast, she didn't have time to move. She- she was crushed under its paws."_

 _Jay's Wing looked at his father in horror. Dove's Wing gave an anguished wail._

 _Falling Rain gave another shuddered breath, his grief pouring out of him like a flood. He wrapped his tail tighter around his kits and inhaled deeply, taking in their scents. He shifted his weight onto his hindquarters, raising his paws off the ground. Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing took this as an opportunity to move in closer and press against his under belly. Falling Rain puts his paws back down, securing their closeness._

Dovewing swallowed at the sight of such a scene. She tried to imagine losing Whitewing but pushed that thought out of her mind. Her mother had many, many seasons left in her and she was a great warrior, she had nothing to worry about.

But still, witnessing two kits learn that they'd never see their mother again, never smell her scent, never hear her voice, ever again... It was painful. Almost too much to bear.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you couldn't tell, Lionblaze and Dovewing finally experienced memories of their past lives like Jayfeather has.

Reviews-

 _Darth Jay_ \- Surprise.


	48. Chapter 48

Jayfeather stood in an empty space surrounded by an unfamiliar sight. Well, all sights were unfamiliar to him but this was one that he'd never even seen in dreams. The word fog came to mind.

Jayfeather knew that this was a dream of sorts since he could see the murky grey substance surrounding him rather than the usual darkness of blindness. He looked down at his paws and saw that he was even standing on the stuff, there was no ground beneath his feet.

"Strange, isn't it?" a voice spoke. Jayfeather looked up and saw a cat padding towards him. It was as if he was walking on clouds. "It's very different from what the both of us are used to."

"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked. The cat somehow looked familiar which was surprising since he'd only seen so many cats in his lifetime.

"Guess," the cat said, stopping before him. He had an imposing aura about him, something about him made Jayfeather think that there was much to him the wasn't seeing.

But right now looks were all he had to go off of. This cat before him was a grey tabby tom with blue eyes, nothing else stood out much from him.

As Jayfeather stared at him, he got a strange feeling that made his belly churn and his fur prickle. It felt like his body was trying to throw itself towards this strange new cat. Jayfeather unsheathed his claws to steady himself despite the lack of ground beneath him to dig his claws into.

The more he stared, the stronger the feeling got and Jayfeather began to get frustrated by his inability to recognize this cat. The cat, however, seemed to be amused by this. He wore a smug smirk and waved his tail around behind him.

"You really don't get it do you?" the cat asked. He feigned a step forward. Jayfeather flinched. When the cat had gotten closer, the strength behind that pulling feeling increased tenfold. "Are you really that blind?"

Jayfeather glared at him but didn't say anything. "What's the point of this?"

The cat shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to see what kind of cat I became."

Jayfeather blinked in shock. "You're Jay's Wing?"

Jay's Wing nodded. "The one and only."

"But… aren't you, you know, apart of me?" Jayfeather questioned.

"I was but _someone_ just had to use his powers when the power of the Dark Forest had infiltrated the world and now I'm stuck here instead of going back to the Astral Plane."

"What?" Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion and twitched his tail in annoyance. He wasn't used to being in this position or being talked to like this.

"Ever wonder why you don't have your powers anymore?"

"I thought StarClan took them since the procephy was-"

Jay's Wing interrupted with a scoff. "You still have so much faith in the power of StarClan? You should know by now that we are greater than StarClan. They aren't nearly strong enough to take your powers."

"Then how did I lose them?"

"You don't get it do you?" Jay's Wing said. He waved his tail, gesturing at himself. "It's because I'm here and not you."

Realization suddenly hit Jayfeather. His powers came from the soul of Jay's Wing who was apart of him. His soul had somehow split, Jay's Wing wasn't a part of him anymore and when he lost Jay's Wing, he lost his powers.

Jay's Wing seemed to read his mind. "That's why you had all those memory flashes of memories you never experienced. Since I was missing, your body was trying to accommodate."

Jayfeather didn't say anything as he took it in. It made so much sense. Jay's Wing seemed to understand his frustrations with StarClan cats, the ancient cat made his explanation direct. But one thing still didn't make sense.

"But I'm you… and you're me," Jayfeather said. "How are we…?"

"Looking at each other? I really don't know," Jay's Wing said. "I've been you for so long. I have all of your memories, I know how you feel, I know your struggles. It feels so wrong to be separate from you."

Jayfeather nodded. "I feel like I'm you too. I walked in your pawsteps… I have your memories…"

"But I've had a long time to think about this," Jay's Wing continued. "I think some kind of power spread through the universe when the Dark Forest and StarClan cats came down from the Place of No Stars and the Silverpelt."

"And that power separated us?" Jayfeather questioned.

Jay's Wing nodded. "I learned a lot in my time in the Astral Plane, most importantly that the Astral Plane is tied to the universe."

"And since my powers are connected to you and you get them from the Astral Plane-"

"When the a disruption rippled through the universe, our connection was disrupted," Jay's Wing finished.

Jayfeather nodded. "That makes sense. But it still doesn't explain why there are two of us."

Jay's Wing shrugged. "It's just a theory. I don't understand why we're both here either. We should be one cat. Or at least I should be back in the Astral Plane."

"You want to return?" Jayfeather asked.

"That was the plan," Jay's Wing said. "When Lion's Roar, Dove's Wing and I made that prophecy, we thought we'd just wait in the Astral Plane until we were needed then send down our power then return but…"

"But what?"

"After the prophecy was made, I spent lifetimes upon lifetimes in this place!" Jay's Wing said bitterly. "When I became you, all the memories from this place faded with the rest of my memories but they all came back when I was knocked loose from you and your physical form."

Jayfeather was surprised at the harshness of Jay's Wing's tone but he also understood where he was coming from. Jayfeather wasn't the most patient cat and to spend so long in this place. It wasn't exactly welcoming. Jayfeather hadn't been here for very long and he already wanted to claw his fur out.

"I'm sorry," Jayfeather murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're me. If and when we become one again, all my pain will become yours," Jay's Wing said.

"We can become one again?" Jayfeather questioned in surprise.

"Jayfeather exists because Jay's Wing made a prophecy to be reborn. It feels wrong that you exist independent of me," Jay's Wing said. "And I don't want to spend anymore time in this place."

Jayfeather nodded and looked around. All he saw was fog. Lots and lots of fog. He'd hate to be stuck in such a terrible place. "So how do we-?"

"Merge?" Jay's Wing finished. "I don't know about you, but this weird feeling like-"

"Like we're being drawn to each other?" Jayfeather finished. "Yeah."

"Seems we still have a pretty strong connection," Jay's Wing smirked. "Not only do we both feel like becoming one once more, we can finish each other's sentences."

Jayfeather purred and twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I think we should-"

"Touch?"

"I was going to say focus but that makes more sense."

"I touched you earlier, nothing happened."

"It brought me here. It brought me closer to you in some way. May as well try it."

"Alright," Jay's Wing said. Jayfeather braced as Jay's Wing took one pawstep after another towards him. With each movement, the tugging feeling grew stronger and stronger until Jayfeather could barely keep himself from yowling and launching himself at his other half. That alluring feeling was almost unbearable, painful even.

Finally, Jay's Wing stood before him. It felt like forever even though it had only been a few heartbeats, he hadn't been standing too far away. Jay's Wing rose his head as Jayfeather lowered his own. Jay's Wing touched his chin to Jayfeather's forehead. Immediately, the latter felt a wave of energy rush through him.

Jayfeather gasped in pain and spread his legs out further to steady himself. He lurched, nearly falling over. When he looked up, Jay's Wing was gone and a moment later, he was on the nonexistent ground, writhing in pain as his vision began fading.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had kind of a hard time deciding how to present Jay's Wing. He's been trapped in the world of fog for a long time and it drove him a bit mad so I kinda thought about making him kind of evil but then I was like "nooo Jay's Wing is good!" and decided to make him just a normal cat.

Reviews-

 _Wolfjem-_ Seeing as there are only two chapters left, probably not though that would be interesting. Jayfeather's connection to Jay's Wing is unique.

 _Darth Jay_ \- I do too, I wish there was more in the books.

 _Guest_ \- That would be hilarious.

 _Fala_ \- Thanks. To get an account, go to the home page (you can do this by googling Fanfiction and it should be the first result). On the top right of the page there are two options: log in and sign up. Click sign up and put in the information needed to create an account. Hope this helps.


	49. Chapter 49

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" Crane's Wing cried out in panic. _What do I do what do I do what do I do…_

Not long ago, Crane's Wing had led the three down this tunnel into the cave they were standing in now. Voices had filled his ears, begging him to bring them to this place.

But now the voices were gone, no one was left here to guide him leaving Crane's Wing to frantically dart between the three fallen forms of his friends.

Despite his concern, the reason for their unconsciousness excited him. _I saw Jay's Wing! And Dove's Wing! And Lion's Roar!_ It had been strange, he thought the ancient cats would be more... a part of the three clan cats but he didn't have the mental capacity to worry about that right now. The three had been lying peacefully but Jayfeather had begun to spasm in his sleep.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," Crane's Wing chanted quietly to himself as he looked over his look alike. Crane's Wing was no medicine cat. In fact, he didn't consider himself even much of a responsible cat. He'd never been a particularly outstanding or skilled cat in his tribe, he wasn't the best hunter, his fighting skills were pretty poor, and he was too easily distracted and too quick to mess around to excel in his lessons. He didn't know why he was chosen for this journey.

Of course he enjoyed it anyway. He had been able to live as a loner, going where he pleased and doing as he pleased when he pleased. The reason for his journey still burned within him everyday, pushing him onward in his search for Jayfeather. And how happy he had been when he found him. He, the fluff brained joke of his tribe, had met the cat who he and all of his kin had practically worshipped since kithood.

But now, seeing the cat who had become a friend to him unconscious and writhing on the ground, Crane's Wing wished that Solar Sigil had chosen another cat. Any cat would've been a better choice than him, he wasn't a very capable cat. Jayfeather could be dying for all he knew and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

His prayers wouldn't even be of any use since the cats he usually prayed to were all lying before him. Crane's Wing's mind was in a like a bird in a tornado trying to find a way out but only succeeding in making things worse. His thoughts were scrambled, he couldn't focus.

Crane's Wing took several deep breaths that did nothing to calm him. Shaking with anxiety, Crane's Wing circled around Jayfeather's spazzing, sprawled out form so he was facing his back. Crane's Wing lay down and pressed his flank against him and began licking his fur like a queen does her kit, hoping that it would do something.

Nervousness still flooded his mind. It had long since spread throughout his body, filling him with nervous energy. He tried to keep himself from shaking too much and focused on giving soothing licks to Jayfeather. He doubted this was actually doing anything but it might be and that at the very least made him feel like he was being useful.

Slowly, Jayfeather's writhing faded and faded until the medicine cat was only giving momentary jerks but Crane's Wing did not stop his efforts until Jayfeather lay still once more. He gave a sigh of relief and looked up to the cave ceiling. "Oh thank the sacred cats…"

Jayfeather groaned, startling Crane's Wing. He jumped to his feet to give him some space. Dovewing and Lionblaze began stirring too.

Lionblaze was the first to open his eyes. Crane's Wing rushed to his side, practically jumping on top of him. "You're okay!"

Lionblaze lifted his head and stared at him a bit. Crane's Wing stifled a gasp when he looked into his eyes. Something about them was different. It was slightly disturbing but Crane's Wing ignored it and darted around between the three of them, nosing them over to make sure they were all right.

Once he'd made all his rounds, Crane's Wing released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Lionblaze said emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?" Crane's Wing asked taking a step towards him and tipping his head to look at his friend.

"I'm fine. It's just…" Lionblaze trailed off, his eyes glazed over. Dovewing shared them same look. Surprisingly, Jayfeather's murkey gaze seemed the clearest.

"What happened?" Crane's Wing asked.

"I don't know about these two but I was reunited with the spirit of Jay's Wing," Jayfeather said.

"You were what? I thought you two were the same cat."

"We are," Jayfeather answered. "That part of me was just separated after the Great Battle."

Crane's Wing nodded despite not totally understanding what Jayfeather just said. "So what's with Lionblaze and Dovewing?"

Jayfeather glanced in the direction of his past and present siblings. "When I met Jay's Wing, we merged and we truly became one for the first time. I already had his memories but now… it's like I've had a whole 'nother cat added to me. I know how he acts, how he thinks, and I have all of his memories now. All of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Jay's Wing died and went to the Astral Plane," Jayfeather said. "I remember that, I know how it looks."

Crane's Wing gaped at him. His tribe's purpose and every memory he had of trying to fulfill it echoed in his mind. His tribe honored the ancients and worshipped the power of the Astral Plane and now he was standing beside a cat who had not only been an ancient but also saw the energy of the very universe.

Crane's Wing shook himself. He had time to register his amazement later. "So did Lionblaze and Dovewing experience the same thing? Are they just reacting differently than you did since you're closer to Jay's Wing or something?"

Dovewing spoke instead of Jayfeather. "No, it wasn't really how Jayfeather described for me. I was in a forest and I looked into a pool. In the pool I could see Dove's Wing's memories but I didn't actually meet her or anything."

Lionblaze nodded. "It's like Lion's Roar's mind is in mine. Everything from his life is now in my life."

"So you've never seen the Astral Plane?" Jayfeather questioned. Lionblaze and Dovewing shook their heads. Jayfeather looked disappointed. "That's too bad."

"How come?" Crane's Wing asked.

"It's just so beautiful…"

Crane's Wing's mind begged him to ask more questions but knew that, again, this was not the time to fulfill his kitlike desire to learn about everything regarding the ancients and the Astral Plane.

"So how come our thing was different from yours?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Like Crane's Wing said, I'm closer with Jay's Wing than you two are with Lion's Roar and Dove's Wing. Maybe that made the merge easier or something so I got more out of it."

"Doubt it," Crane's Wing murmured.

"What do you mean?" Dovewing asked. Crane's Wing blinked. He didn't think he'd spoken that loudly.

"Jayfeather, when the three of you were lying on the ground, you started spasming," Crane's Wing told the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather's eyes widened. "Whatever was going on in your mind your body didn't seem to like much."

Lionblaze momentarily snapped out of his dazed state to look at his brother in worry. He padded to his side and put his nose in his shoulder fur. Jayfeather gently pushed against him, letting him know he was fine so his concern was unnecessary but appreciated.

"Did Lionblaze or I do anything weird?" Dovewing asked.

Crane's Wing shook his head. "It was like you were sleeping. I mean, right now you seem kind of out of it but that's understandable." He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to the two warriors too. Crane's Wing's gaze flicked back to Jayfeather, worried that something would happen again.

"Calm down," Jayfeather told him. Crane's Wing blinked, surprised that Jayfeather knew his anxiety levels were rising back up but pushed the thought away. Jayfeather was a medicine cat after all. "We should head back out. We've spent too much time here, we should be getting back to the clan."

Crane's Wing nodded and beckoned the three cats to follow him as they turned and headed back through the tunnels they came through.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Lionblaze asked.

"Um…" Crane's Wing looked back and forth between a fork in the tunnels. His mind scrambled to remember which way he had come before but he never had the best sense of direction nor did he take the time to remember the turns he'd taken.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Sorry," Crane's Wing said, hanging his head a bit.

"Don't worry," Dovewing told him. She padded into the tunnel on the right. "You lead us in the right direction all this way. You can hear the wind in blowing through this one, we've got to be close to the exit."

Crane's Wing listened. "I don't hear anything."

Lionblaze wandered ahead a bit into the tunnel. "I don't feel or smell any wind. You must be mistaken."

Dovewing looked confused. "Really? Its pretty loud."

"I can't hear anything and you know how sharp my ears are," Jayfeather said.

Dovewing's eyes widened. "Wait. Does that mean…"

"Quick! Someone attack me!" Lionblaze said suddenly. "Unsheath your claws."

Crane's Wing peered at him oddly. _Did he hit his head or something?_ Even more to his surprise, Jayfeather and Dovewing unsheathed their claws and ran at him.

With lightning speed, Lionblaze weaved around Dovewing's forepaw slash just as Jayfeather weaved around behind him to land a few blows on his back. Lionblaze shoved him with one shoulder, knocking him away from the fight. Dovewing came at him from his other side, claws still out, and tried to box him over the head. Lionblaze ducked and headbutted her in the chest, knocking her away too.

"What are you doing?" Crane's Wing cried in alarm. He moved closer to Lionblaze in case his clanmates attacked him again but Jayfeather and Dovewing had already sheathed their claws and had resumed nonthreatening stances.

"Am I bleeding?" Lionblaze asked.

"Why wouldn't you be bleeding?" Crane's Wing questioned as Jayfeather looked his brother over.

"You're perfectly fine," Jayfeather said. "You know what this means."

"What what means?" Crane's Wing asked bewildered and even more confused than before.

Lionblaze looked at his friend with pure joy on his face. "We've got our powers back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally a chapter in Crane's Wing's perspective. He's always been there but we've never looked much into his character. He's always been a silly, random cat but turns out he's super insecure and has a boatload of anxiety.

Reviews-

 _Fala-_ You're welcome.

 _Wormy_ \- Personally, I think the ending is kind of underwhelming. I'm thinking about adding onto it but not in the near future. Glad you've enjoyed the story so much.

 _Wolfjem_ \- I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so much. Yes, I am thinking about a sequel. Details will be in the author's notes in the next chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

"Slow down!" Crane's Wing called as he chased after Lionblaze and Dovewing through the open field. Jayfeather was at his side moving with just as much excitement as his clanmates but needing the slower cat to guide him.

Lionblaze slowed his joyful gallop a bit to look back at the two grey toms. "This is so great! It's like a whole forest has been lifted from by back!"

 _How do they have so much energy?_ Crane's Wing sighed and looked at Jayfeather. "Is it really that liberating?"

Jayfeather nodded. "If I could race around like a kit without running into anything or tripping over something, I'd be doing the same."

"I've seen you move, you could probably do it," Crane's Wing said then regretted it. _If Jayfeather starts running around…_

"Calm down you two," Jayfeather called ahead. "We need to be getting back to camp. At the very least run in the direction of our territory."

"We are!" Dovewing said defensively.

"You're running around in circles in that general direction. Try to focus," Jayfeather told her. Dovewing flicked her tail at him but slowed down until she matched their pace. Lionblaze made one more lap around then joined them. "We're not far. I think we're just on the other side of the Moonpool."

"We're already that close?" Dovewing questioned. The surprise in her voice matched Crane's Wing's. He'd entered the clan's territory from this direction but it didn't look familiar in the slightest to him. _After all this traveling, I really should've learned to recognize landmarks by now._ He was suddenly very grateful that he had the three with him. Despite all of his experience, he doubted he would have been able to make this journey on his own.

"Then why are we slowing down?" Lionblaze asked. "I could run all the way back to camp from here!"

"Wait- don't-!" Crane's Wing's call fell on deaf ears as Lionblaze and Dovewing broke back into a run. He let out a long sigh and sped up a bit.

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Lionblaze asked Crane's Wing, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.

Crane's Wing sniffed. _Should I?_

"It's the border marker," Dovewing said. "We're almost home!"

"Just in time too," Jayfeather said. "If I'm calculating correctly, Cinderheart should be kitting in a few sunrises."

"I can't wait to see her again," Lionblaze said wholeheartedly.

"It's good that you two are going to be back in time," Dovewing commented. "This would be Leafpool's first kitting since returning to her duties, she shouldn't do it alone. And Cinderheart shouldn't have her first litter without the father around."

"I'm so excited!" Lionblaze said. "I can't wait to watch them grow up."

"Queens are always saying they grow up too fast," Jayfeather told his brother. "In a few moons, you'll be wishing they were still close-eyed newborns."

Crane's Wing felt a pang of sorrow in his chest. The three sounded so happy to return home, it only reminded him that he too had to return home soon and he didn't feel like he was ready for that journey. When he left his tribe all those seasons ago, he hadn't felt ready but over his journey, he felt that he had grown. Recently, however, he had begun to lose confidence in his skills. He wasn't particularly good at anything and when he had been responsible for watching over the fallen forms of the three, he was reminded that he wasn't the most capable cat.

Another thing that saddened him was hearing the three talk about Lionblaze's oncoming kits. Lionblaze had become a good friend to him. Crane's Wing regretted that he would never see him enjoy the wonders of fatherhood or watch his kits grow up or ever hear their warrior names.

"Lionblaze? Jayfeather?" a voice said. "Dovewing?"

"Rosepetal!" Dovewing yowled joyfully and rushed forward to the she-cat. She swiped her tongue over her ear in greeting. "It's so good to see you!"

"Everyone, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather are back!" Rosepetal called to her patrol. Stormcloud, Blossomfall, and Brackenfur emerged from the trees.

"Jayfeather!"

"Lionblaze!"

"Dovewing!"

Crane's Wing tried to ignore the pain he felt when he didn't hear the ThunderClan cats say his name. It was understandable, he wasn't one of their clanmates.

"Crane's Wing."

The sound of his name made his head snap to look at Brackenfur. He looked at the tom in surprise. He nodded to him.

"Nice work on getting these three back home," he told him.

"T-thanks," Crane's Wing said. "But it was really these three who did everything. I just kinda tagged along."

"Nonsense, I've seen you on patrols. You're a remarkable cat," Brackenfur said. Crane's Wing was too shocked to response but Brackenfur didn't seem to notice. He looked to his clanmates. "Shall we get you back to camp? Your kin have been missing you."

"Of course," Lionblaze said. He went to Jayfeather's side, letting their pelts faintly touch so he could guide him. He two patrols began moving deeper into the territory.

Crane's Wing hung back, watching them walk away. He had fulfilled his duty assigned to him by his tribe's shama despite the odds against him. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing- or rather Lion's Roar, Jay's Wing, and Dove's Wing- had been completed once more, regaining their powers in the process. And now they were heading home to live out the rest of their lives.

Crane's Wing felt heavy all of a sudden. A wave of sadness washed over him. His paws were drawing him forward but he also felt a tug in his pelt in the opposite direction.

"Crane's Wing."

Crane's Wing looked up to see that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing had stopped. Amber, green, and blue eyes stared at him.

"Aren't you coming?" Dovewing asked.

"Y-yeah," Crane's Wing and bounded towards the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're done! The three's ancient spirits have returned and the three have returned home.

Final Story stats:

Word count- 68,092 without author's notes or reviews

Page Count- 136 pages on Google Docs with default settings without author's notes or reviews

Time to write it- Around four to six months. I can't really remember when I started or finished it.

Errors: Or at least the ones I'm aware of. Everyone makes mistakes.

1) It is impossible for Crane's Wing to be a descendant of Jay's Wing. This is a major error that I only realized after finishing the story. I explained it in a note at the end of Chapter 24 when I realized it. Also his tribe sounds like a cult. It's not. Or it could be, I don't know.

2) I messed up on the allegiances a few times. On Chapter 5, I wrote Fallen Leaves twice and left out Fish Leap (fixed). On Chapter 36 I wrote Bird that Rides the Wing instead of Wind (fixed) because writing Crane's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing so much has messed me up.

3) On Chapter 45, the three and Crane's Wing play on the Great Rock. Chances are that's not there anymore but we don't really know.

4) Sometimes reviewer's names got cut out. Sorry .05 for the chapter sometimes saying .05 only when I respond to your reviews. I usually fix it a couple times but it still ends up cut out anyway. Again, very sorry but fanfic keeps deleting your name and I can't really do anything about it.

5) I said this was the first time the three met Rock in Chapter 31. It wasn't.

6) The things announced at the Gathering in Chapter 27 hadn't happened at that point in the story chronologically. Specifically, the ShadowClan apprentices aren't born for another year and I don't think most of the other new warriors and apprentices are born yet or are the level they're at.

7) Jayfeather shouldn't know about all the "sacred places" that he talks about in Chapter 20

8) Chapter 12 I screwed up the POV.

Continuation:

I've decided to write a sequel to this story. It may not come out for awhile but keep an eye out for it. It will go more into the lore about the tribes. I don't know what it's going to be called yet so suggestions are welcome.

If you want to know when the story is up, either follow my account or ask me to PM you when it's out. Or you can do it the old fashion way and just check everyday but that may be a waste of time. Chances are I it won't be out for awhile.

 _Edit:_ 3/21/2019 the sequel is up. It's called the Ancient Tribes

Thank you:

Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, especially those of you who've reviewed.

Also just realized that The Ancient Spirits is a a part of the Flight of the Stories community. Thanks to those people for noticing this story.

Special thanks to Darth Jay, Wormy, Wolfjem, and WyldClaw for sticking with this story for as long as they did and being supportive of it.


End file.
